CUIDA MI VIDA
by nomigo
Summary: Han pasado 5 años, y Edward no ha vuelto. Los Cullen recibirán la visita de un abogado, ¿Quien lo manda? ¿les traerà problemas o alegrias?
1. Visita inesperada

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

**CUIDA MI VIDA**

"_**Visita inesperada"**_

**Carlisle POV:**

Iba recorriendo los pasillos del nuevo hospital en el que trabajaba, en estos momentos nos encontrábamos viviendo en Alaska. Cuanto habían cambiado nuestras vidas en estos últimos años… Suspiré… 5 años habían pasado desde que nos fuimos de Forks, dejando atrás a una persona que todos considerábamos un miembro muy importante de la familia. A todos nos había afectado el tener que irnos…

Mi querida esposa Esme y yo, habíamos perdido a una de nuestras hijas; la más débil, que por ser humana, necesitaba de toda nuestra protección y cariño.

Emmett aunque parezca increíble había dejado de bromear, ya ni siquiera tenía ánimos para hacer sus típicos chistes, ya que ninguno de nosotros estábamos de humor para aguantarlos. Y es que a él también le dolía el haber perdido a su hermanita, porque aunque a veces tuviera la mentalidad de un niño…, escondido en ese grande corpachón podía aparecer un hombre que daría la vida por su familia, y una parte muy importante de esa familia era Bella, la siempre tierna y dulce Bella, con la que podía bromear y con la que tenía la oportunidad de desempeñar ése lado protector que con el resto de la familia, por ser lo que somos no podía.

Incluso Rosalie que al principio la había odiado, se le notaba que la echaba de menos, quizás no a ella directamente… pero si la paz y la felicidad que había traído a la familia durante ésos meses que estuvo con nosotros, la felicidad que le dio a su hermano. Se había dado cuenta de que ella también era una parte importante de nuestras vidas.

Alice… mi hiperactiva Alice, la que siempre estaba alegre que con una de sus sonrisa podía alegrarte el día, estaba ahora deprimida, ni siquiera el hecho de ir de compras la animaba… Ella había dejado atrás a su mejor amiga, o mejor dicho su hermana, porqué aunque no fueran hermanas de sangre se querían como si lo fueran, el cariño que había entre ellas se podía apreciar a simple vista. ¿Como si no iba a aguantar Bella esas largas sesiones de barbie Bella…? Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, recordando la cara de Bella cuando sabía que Alice le tenía preparada una de sus sesiones… Porque aunque le fastidiara, todos sabíamos que acabaría aceptando con tal de no herir los sentimientos de la duende. Ahora Alice ya no era la misma, no solo tenía que lidiar con su dolor, sino también con el de su pareja. Jasper se sentía tremendamente culpable, todos podíamos sentirlo gracias a su don. Todos sabemos que de nuestra familia él es el que más dificultades tiene para luchar contra lo que somos, el hecho de que durante décadas, su estilo de vida fuera tan diferente al nuestro, representa para él un tormento y una lucha constante. Lo que paso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella, no es más que un ejemplo de ello. Lo que en otras circunstancias o con otro tipo de familia, se habría convertido únicamente en una anécdota, se convirtió para nosotros en la ruptura de nuestra familia. No es que culpe a Jasper de lo que paso, ni muchísimo menos… Es nuestra naturaleza, y a algunos les resulta más fácil controlarse que ha otros.

El mejor ejemplo de eso, es mi hijo Edward. Quien iba a pensar que en ese pequeño pueblo lluvioso, Edward encontraría su mayor felicidad. Pues eso era Bella para él, su felicidad, su amor, la mujer de su vida, nunca encontraría a otra, y eso él lo sabía, sabía que dejando a Bella se estaba obligando a si mismo a vivir una eternidad de soledad y tristeza. Pero ella no solo le trajo felicidad, al principio resulto ser su mayor tormento, _"la sua cantante"_, cuya sangre cantaba para él, su primer impulso en aquella clase de biología fue intentar matarla. Por suerte pudo contenerse y con el tiempo se dio cuento de que esa persona que en un principio consideró como su víctima potencial, resultó siendo la razón de su existencia. Como lo es Esme para mí, o como lo es Alice para Jasper y Rosalie para Emmett.

Todos nosotros habíamos intentado convencer a Edward de que no era necesario irnos de Forks, que seriamos más cuidadosos, incluso Jasper se ofreció a ser él quien se fuera, pero Edward se negó, dijo que no quería separar a la familia, no se daba cuenta de que dejando a Bella, también separaba a la familia. No hubo forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Suspiro.

Y aquí me encuentro, siguiendo con mi trabajo, aparentado una calma y una tranquilidad, que estoy bastante lejos de sentir. Tengo que mantenerme fuerte por mi familia, cuando estoy en casa intento no pensar en Bella, para que mi hijo Edward no se altere, pero en ocasiones como esta, en las que puedo dejar vagar mi mente, me pregunto que estará haciendo Bella en estos momentos, que habrá sido de su vida.

Han pasado 5 años supongo que estará en la universidad, o tal vez ya haya terminado sus estudios y tenga un buen trabajo que le guste. Espero de corazón que encontrara a un buen hombre, que le pueda dar todo el amor que merece y pueda formar una familia, en la cual pueda volcar todo su amor y ternura. Aunque sinceramente… si conozco a Bella como creo que la llegué ha conocer, no creo que le resultara fácil olvidar a Edward, su amor por él era tan grande como el de él por ella, en sus ojos se podía ver la devoción que sentía por mi hijo cada vez que le miraba.

Saludé a mi secretaria cuando pasé por delante de su mesa de camino a mi consultorio, era una señora mayor de unos 60 años, era una mujer muy afable, internamente agradecía, que me hubieran asignado como secretaria a esta dulce mujer en lugar de alguna jovencita de las que se pasan el día suspirando por las esquinas.

-¡Buenos días señora Clark! ¿Qué tal su fin de semana? ¿Cómo están sus nietos?- le pregunté amablemente, con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días doctor Cullen!- me respondió con otra sonrisa- Pues fue un fin de semana agotador, aunque me encanta tener a mis nietos conmigo, creo que ya no tengo fuerzas para batallar con tres diablillos, que no paran un solo instante…- ambos nos reímos. Pues yo sabía que la señora Clark adoraba a sus nietos, y que aún le quedaba energía para bastantes años más.

-Estaré en mi despacho revisando unos historiales médicos, si se ofrece cualquier cosa avíseme.-

-Por supuesto doctor Cullen!- y volvió su vista a la mesa en la que estaba trabajando momentos antes ordenando unos historiales para tenerlos preparados cuando tuviera que atender a los pacientes.

Llevaba una hora trabajando en mi consultorio, cuando por el teléfono sonó la voz de la señora Clark:

-Doctor Cullen, disculpe que le moleste pero tiene una visita, y no es un paciente.- me informó con voz sorprendida, y es que aunque hacía algún tiempo que yo trabajaba aquí no era normal que recibiera visitas. Si mi familia me necesitaba para algo me habrían localizado en el móvil… lo saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón para comprobar que no se hubiera quedado sin batería y se hubiera apagado… estaba encendido. Además la señora Clark conocía a mi familia. Fruncí el ceño. Entonces no era de mi familia…

-¿Quién es señora Clark?- le pregunté intentando despejar mis dudas.

-Se llama Harry Banks y dice que es abogado, quiere hablar con usted- dijo contrariada.

No era normal que yo recibiera visitas en mi lugar de trabajo, y lo que más me inquietaba es que fuera un abogado. Siempre éramos muy cuidadosos con todos los asuntos legales, ya fuera la falsificación de nuestros documentos de identidad como el estado de nuestras cuentas bancarias. Empecé a preocuparme… pero decidí que era mejor primero hablar con él, para saber cuál era el problema.

-Hágale pasar, por favor señora Clark!-

-En seguida doctor Cullen.-

Al cabo de un momento se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, y la señora Clark abrió la puerta y entro al despacho seguida por un hombre de unos 50 años, tenía el pelo negro, pero se veía que en algunas zonas sobre todo en las sienes empezaban a aparecer algunas hebras plateadas. Era bastante alto, aproximadamente metro ochenta, y tenía una complexión delgada se veía que hacia ejercicio para mantener su cuerpo en forma. Vestía un traje oscuro, caro y elegante, llevaba el abrigo colgando en su brazo y un maletín negro de piel colgando en su otra mano, su apariencia era la de un hombre seguro de si mismo.

Me levanté de mi silla para recibir a mi inesperado visitante.

-Aquí está el señor Banks, doctor Cullen.

-Gracias señora Clark, puede retirarse.

-Si doctor Cullen, si necesita algo avíseme, estaré al pendiente.- asentí con una inclinación de cabeza.

Mi visitante se despidió de mi secretaria, con un gesto cortés, antes de darse la vuelta y centrar su atención en mí. Se acerco al frente de mi escritorio con la mano extendida, la cual estreche sin vacilación.

-Doctor Cullen… Es un placer conocerle al fin- me saludó con una sonrisa sincera aunque apenada en su rostro.- Me ha costado bastante encontrarle, llevo algún tiempo buscándole.

Me tense internamente ante sus palabras, por supuesto no podía dejárselo ver. Lo curioso es que, dado que nuestra familia debía mantener el anonimato a toda costa, sus palabras me parecieron un tanto preocupantes pero su expresión no me pareció para nada amenazante.

-Pues dígame que le trae por aquí, y en que le puedo ayudar.

-La razón que me trae aquí no podré decírsela hasta que estemos reunidos con toda su familia.- no pude evitar que mi rostro mostrara sorpresa ante esta petición, el hecho de que quisiera tener a toda mi familia reunida, era como poco, preocupante.-Como ya le ha informado su secretaria, soy abogado.

-Disculpe pero no termino de entender, porque un abogado viene a buscarme a mi trabajo, y exige ver a mi familia reunida, supongo que comprenderá que me parezca extraño. Así que si fuera tan amable de explicarse… se lo agradecería.-

-Lo lamento doctor Cullen y créame que comprendo su preocupación, pero mi cliente puso como condición que toda la familia debía estar reunida, cuando les informara del asunto que me ha traído aquí.- dijo con total seriedad.

-¿Puedo al menos saber el nombre de su cliente?- le exigí en un tono que empezaba a ser claramente irritado.

- Isabella Swan.-

Me quedé helado ante esta declaración, como Alice no había visto algo así. Un sinfín de opciones se pasaron por mi cabeza en un segundo. Y no conseguía hallar una respuesta lógica, al porque Bella mandaría a un abogado para hablar con toda la familia.

-¿Por su expresión de sorpresa, puedo suponer, que recuerda a la señorita Swan…?- me preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que la recuerdo, como no iba a recordarla…-murmuré de manera ausente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, en los cuales el abogado esperó de forma paciente, cuando conseguí salir de mi aturdimiento, empecé a cuestionarle sobre la razón de su visita.

- ¿Cuál es el problema con Bella? ¿Y por qué le manda a usted para hablar con nosotros? ¿Tiene algún problema?-

-Disculpe que no pueda responder a sus preguntas doctor Cullen. Pero como ya le he dicho antes, las instrucciones que me dio la señorita Swan, era que no les informara de la razón de mi visita, hasta que no estuviera toda la familia reunida.-

Asentí de manera ausente. Pensando en si sería buena idea llevar a un extraño a casa, y más teniendo en cuenta los problemas que podía ocasionarnos, por un momento se me paso por la mente la idea de pedirle a mi familia que hiciéramos las maletas y nos fuéramos, pero eso sería huir… y aunque me preocupaba que Bella hubiera mandado a un abogado a hablar con nosotros, quería pensar que ella sería incapaz de causarnos en problemas.

Lo que más me preocupaba era la posible reacción de Edward, sabía cómo le había afectado a mi hijo, la separación de Bella. Todos evitábamos pronunciar su nombre en la casa, si ahora llegaba un extraño para hablarnos de ella…

Decidí que la única forma de saber, lo que había venido a decirnos, era que le llevara a casa y reuniera a toda la familia, así saldríamos de dudas, en cuanto a Edward ya veríamos como lidiábamos con él.

Mi turno en el hospital terminaba en una hora, me puse de acuerdo con el señor Banks, para vernos en casa al cabo de dos horas, eso me daría tiempo de prevenir a la familia y explicarles la situación. Le di las indicaciones de cómo llegar a la casa, y me dispuse a llamar a Esme, para advertirla de lo que pasaba.

* * *

**Hola! Esta es mi primera historia, creo que la idea puede ser muy buena, pero lo de escribir no se me da muy bien así que...**

**Me gustaria saber sinceramente vuestra opinion, si os gusta la historia...**

**Sea como sea, gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leerla!**


	2. Algo que nadie esperaba

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

**CUIDA MI VIDA**

"_**Algo que nadie esperaba"**_

**Esme POV:**

Me encontraba en casa, Carlisle había tenido guardia en el hospital esperaba que llegara a casa sobre el mediodía y los chicos habían salido a cazar, todos menos Edward, que no salía a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, y aun así, prácticamente teníamos que obligarle entre todos.

En estos momentos él está encerrado en su cuarto, de hecho lo único que hace, es estar encerrado en su cuarto. Cuando alguno de nosotros entra para ver como se encuentra siempre está en la misma posición, acurrucado en la esquina, abrazándose las piernas y con la cara escondida en sus rodillas, me parte el alma verle así. No habla a menos que se la pregunte algo, y ya nadie le pregunta nada a menos que sea importante. Al principio lo intentamos, pensamos que sería mejor si hacíamos que se desahogara… con el paso de los meses dejamos de insistir.

Edward ya ni siquiera parecía un vampiro, era más bien un zombi, realmente se había convertido en un muerto en vida, y es que dejando a Bella, había dejado también su vida atrás, la razón de su existencia. Todos le pedimos que no lo hiciera, ya ni siquiera recuerdo todas las veces que le pedí que volviera por ella, pero es tan terco… está convencido de que mantenernos alejados de Bella es lo mejor para ella… sinceramente lo dudo.

_La echo tanto de menos…_ se me escapó un suspiro. _Mi dulce niña…_

Intento no pensar mucho en ella, para que Edward no pueda leer mis pensamientos, pero sinceramente dudo que él lo note, está tan perdido en su propio sufrimiento y en sus pensamientos…

Estaba pensando en esto, cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa, y me dispuse a contestar.

-Residencia Cullen.

-_Esme mi amor!_-dijo mi esposo al otro lado de la línea telefónica.-_Buenos días! ¿Qué tal va todo por casa?_-lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, y debajo de su tono de voz, dulce como siempre, había algo que le preocupaba, supuse que sería algún caso complicado en el hospital.

-Hola cielo! Por aquí todo como siempre. ¿Pasa algo Carlisle? ¿Te noto preocupado?- le oí suspirar cansado al otro lado de la línea, y eso me preocupó más.

-_Ahora no te lo puedo contar detalladamente. ¿Están los chicos en casa?_

-No. Todos han salido a cazar, menos Edward, ya sabes… ¿Pero qué pasa Carlisle? Me estas preocupando…

-A_un no ha terminado mi turno, en una hora más o menos, nos veremos en casa y os lo contaré todo. Ahora encárgate de llamar a los chicos, y decirles que vuelvan a casa. Me gustaría que todos estén reunidos para cuando yo llegue._- se quedó un instante en silencio, como si dudara en decirme algo-_ En un par de horas tendremos una visita en la casa, encárgate de que todos estén listos, también Edward, dile que es importante._

-Claro Carlisle…- le respondí dudosa. No acostumbrábamos a recibir visitas, la única persona que consiguió entrar en nuestras vidas, fue… intenté borrar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Tal vez Carlisle se hubiera encontrado con otro vampiro y le hubiera invitado a la casa. No, no creo que fuera la familia de Tanya, Carlisle me lo habría dicho abiertamente. Estaba a punto de colgar, cuando se me pasó por la cabeza que tal vez la visita no fuera un vampiro…- Carlisle? ¿Esa visita de la que hablas, es un vampiro…?

-_No Esme, es un humano. Avisa a Edward._ –hizo una pausa. -_Tendremos que tener cuidado con Edward._- esta última parte, parecía que la murmuro más para si mismo. Y si no fuera por mi oído vampírico, ni siquiera le habría escuchado. Parecía que salía de su ensimismamiento, cuando volvió a hablar.- _Tal vez deberíamos tener algo de café o té, para poder ofrecerle…_-murmuró, se le notaba muy distraído, ausente, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Yo me ocupo de eso Carlisle… Nos vemos en un rato, voy a llamar a los chicos.-hice una pausa. –Carlisle, ¿seguro que va todo bien?

-_Sí, sí. Todo bien._-me dijo, pero me pareció oírle susurrar algo así como _"o eso espero", _después de otra pausa volvió a hablar.- _Nos vemos en casa. Hasta luego.-_ y colgó.

Me quedé un instante con el teléfono aun en la mano, pensando en lo que me había dicho, no era normal que invitara a nadie a casa y mucho menos si era un humano, así que debía ser importante. No quise insistir para que me dijera, porque sabía que me acabaría enterando, y si Carlisle quería que lo habláramos todos juntos… así sería.

Me dispuse a llamar a los chicos. Marqué el número de Alice.

Al primer pitido contestó, rodé los ojos con una sonrisa pintada en mi cara, mi pequeña psíquica… Y antes de que yo pudiera saludarla, ella habló.

-_Hola Esme! Ya vamos en camino. Vi que nos ibas a llamar para pedirnos que estuviéramos todos para cuando Carlisle llegue a casa, y avisé a los chicos._-dijo todo esto sin hacer una sola pausa, no es que necesitáramos respirar, pero seguramente un humano no se habría enterado de nada de lo que dijo.- _¿He visto que vamos a tener visita? ¿Quién es ese señor? ¿Por qué viene a visitarnos?_

-Hola a ti también Alice! Pues yo la verdad pensé que tú lo sabrías y podrías resolver mis dudas… Carlisle no me ha dicho nada. Dice que quiere esperar a que estemos todos reunidos para explicarnos la situación. ¿Entonces no has visto nada? ¿No sabes que es lo que quiere? ¿Para qué ha venido?- la verdad se me hacía muy raro, que Alice que siempre lo sabe todo, no hubiera visto nada sobre esto.

_-No Esme, no he visto que íbamos a tener visita hasta hace un rato, lo cual es muy frustrante.-_ murmuró. -_Y no sé qué es exactamente lo que viene a decirnos._

-Buenos, supongo que tendremos que esperar a que venga Carlisle para salir de dudas. Aunque la curiosidad me está matando…- escuché de fondo la risa de Emmett.- No literalmente claro…- dije yo, entonces Alice también soltó una risita.

_-Esme, no tardaremos mucho en llegar, ya estamos cerca de casa.-_ se oía el viento soplar, a través del auricular del teléfono, como muestra de a la velocidad que corrían.

-Alice, antes de venir a casa podríais…- me cortó antes de que consiguiera terminar la frase.

-_Sí, pasaremos por el supermercado para comprar algunas cosas para nuestra visita. Nos vemos en casa dentro de un momento. Hasta ahora Esme._- me dijo y a continuación colgó.

Se me escapó una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza. Me puse seria cuando recordé lo que tenía que hacer a continuación y suspiré.

Esta había sido la parte fácil y ahora venía la parte complicada.

Hablar con Edward.

Subí las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, iba despacio, pensando en lo que debía decirle, para que aceptara salir.

Aunque yo también necesitaba cazar, tuve que quedarme en casa, habíamos acordado entre todos, que sería mejor no dejarle solo en ningún momento, teníamos miedo de que hiciera alguna tontería. Alice nos había advertido que en alguna ocasión a Edward se le había pasado por la cabeza ir a ver a los Vulturis, para pedirles que… negué fervientemente con la cabeza. Eso no podía ser. Mi hijo tenía que vivir. Por mucho que le doliera no estar con Bella, el tenía una familia que la quería.

Aunque creo que es prácticamente imposible… en el fondo tengo la esperanza de que algún día lo supere, y pueda seguir con si vida, como antes. Pero cuando pienso que Edward es fuerte y podrá superarlo… me pongo a imaginar cómo sería mi vida sin Carlisle, entonces con todo el dolor de mi corazón comprendo que él nunca podrá superar la pérdida de su amada Bella, a la que él mismo abandonó. Creo que aunque esté convencido de que la dejó por su bien, también se siente culpable, porque sabe que la lastimo profundamente, al mentirle sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, al decirle que no la amaba. ¡Qué gran mentira! Edward realmente debió de haber fingido muy bien, para que Bella le creyera. Cualquiera puede ver el gran amor y la devoción que siente Edward por Bella.

Cuando llegué a la tercera planta, me dirigí a la puerta de su habitación, y tomé una bocanada de aire antes de entrar sin tocar, no tenía sentido hacerlo sabiendo que lo más probable es que él ni siquiera lo escuchara.

Le encontré en la esquina, en la misma posición de siempre, mi pobre niño… Su cuarto era el único de toda la casa, que seguía desordenado con las cajas de la mudanza todavía por abrir. En la pared derecha a la entrada ya había instaladas unas estanterías, sus hermanos se ofrecieron a ayudarle a colocar sus cosas y todos sus discos en ellas, pero él se negó, creo que el hecho de tener todas sus discos ubicados en su lugar, y ver su habitación montada como antes, le iba a recordar todos los momentos que paso con ella en su habitación en Forks. De hecho… ahora que me fijaba, esta habitación era bastante parecida a la de Forks.

Volví a fijar mi vista en Edward, me acerqué a él, y me senté a su lado en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas delante de mí, levanté mi mano y la posé en su cabeza acariciando su pelo. Él tenía su cara apoyada en sus rodillas, pero cuando sintió el tacto de mi mano, giró su rostro para encararme, y cuando me miró sentí que me rompía. Tuve que morderme el labio inferior, para no ponerme a sollozar cuando le miré a los ojos, no había ni un rastro de vida en ellos, solo una pena infinita…

-Hijo… por favor…! No puedes seguir así, me parte el alma verte así.- le supliqué.

-¿Sigues pensando que tenemos alma? Después de todo el daño que le he hecho a Bella, ¿sigues pensando que tenemos alma?- me dijo con voz quejumbrosa.

-Por supuesto que tienes alma, si no la tuvieras, no estarías sufriendo como lo haces- le dije sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos.

Él volvió a esconder su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras negaba.

Suspiré y me dispuse a hablar.

-Hijo, hace un rato ha llamado Carlisle, quiere que estemos todos reunidos cuando el llegue, parece que quiere hablar con nosotros, al parecer vamos a tener visita, dice que tú también debes estar presente…- me incliné un poco adelante para intentar ver su rostro, pero nada…

-¿Es necesario Esme? Cualquier decisión que toméis me parece bien…-murmuró cansinamente.

-Carlisle ha dicho, que tienes que estar presente, así que te vas a levantar, te vas a dar una ducha y te vas a cambiar de ropa.-

Levantó la vista para mirarme, sé que iba a intentar replicarme pero algo debió de ver en mi mirada que le dijo que no me haría cambiar de opinión, porque asintió y se incorporó. Yo sonreí satisfecha, cuando estuvo de pie, me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a levantar de mi lugar en el suelo. Con todo y su dolor, no había perdido sus modales de caballero. Cuando estuvimos los dos de pie, uno frente al otro, y sin soltarle la mano que él unos momentos antes me había tendido, lo atraje entre mis brazos y él se dejó estrechar hundiendo su cara en mi hombro, donde empezó a sollozar.

Entre sollozos, le oí murmurar-La echo tanto de menos Esme!, tanto de menos…!- yo apreté más mis brazos a su alrededor y lo dejé desahogarse. Él siguió sollozando por unos momento más, hasta que se apartó suavemente de mí.

Se alejó de mí esquivando mi mirada, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, le dije que le dejaría algo de ropa preparada para cuando saliera y le vi asentir con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me quedé mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido por unos instantes, negué con pesar y me volteé a ver la habitación para encontrarle algo decente de ropa para que se pusiera. No había dado un paso cuando un pequeño borrón de cabello negro apareció en el cuarto y me dijo:

- Yo se la busco Esme!- rodé los ojos, se me escapó una risita y vi como desaparecía literalmente dentro del armario de Edward.

-Hola Alice! ¿Has visto algo más sobre lo que quiere decirnos Carlisle?-le pregunté preocupada.

Sacó su cabeza del armario, y me dio una mirada abatida antes de hablar.

-Noo…- me dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Es como si Carlisle estuviera cambiando continuamente de opinión para que yo no me entere de que es lo que nos quiere decir. Y en cuanto al hombre que va a venir, tampoco sé que es lo que viene a decirnos, llega un punto en que todo se vuelve negro.

Eso me preocupó, ¿significaba eso que estábamos en peligro?

Alice debió de ver la preocupación en mi rostro, porqué se apresuró a calmarme.

-Tranquila Esme, no nos veo desaparecer a nosotros.-eso hizo que me relajara un poco- Simplemente cuando intento ver lo que ese hombre nos quiere decir, es como si buscara un punto negro, no consigo verlo.- volvió a fruncir el ceño- Es frustrante.- murmuró mirando al suelo. Después de quedarse un momento pensativa, se volvió a meter dentro del armario, y salió con un pantalón y una camisa en la mano. Dejó la ropa encima del sofá negro de cuero, y salimos cerrando la puerta detrás de nostras.

Bajamos a la sala, y allí estaban los chicos. Alice corrió al lado de Jasper, que estaba sentado solo en uno de los sillones blancos de la sala. En el sillón de enfrente, estaba sentado Emmett al lado de Rosalie, con uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de ella. Fui a sentarme al lado de Rosalie. Todos me miraron, con preocupación en sus ojos, yo me encogí de hombros, dándoles a entender que no sabía más que ellos sobre esta situación.

La primera en hablar fue Rosalie. -¿Qué será lo que nos quiere decir Carlisle? ¿Creéis que tendremos que volver a mudarnos tan pronto? Espero que no… Llevamos muy poco tiempo aquí…

-No creo que sea eso Rosalie…- le contestó Alice frunciendo el ceño. –Si fuera eso, Carlisle no me impediría verlo cambiando continuamente de parecer.

-¿Entonces que puede ser…?- preguntó Emmett. A lo que todos nos encogimos de hombros.

-Tendremos que esperar a que llegue Carlisle… No me gusta esto de no saber lo que va a pasar…- se quejó Alice, con lo que Jasper, puso uno de sus brazos a su alrededor y la abrazo acercándola más a él.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, y haciendo sus propias especulaciones sobre lo que podría pasar, cuando oímos bajar a Edward. Cuando entro en la sala todos lo dedicamos una tímida sonrisa, no queriendo hacerle sentir incomodo, fue Emmett el que habló.

-Hermano que bueno verte!- le dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

Edward asintió en dirección a su hermano, y se fue a sentar al lado de Alice, que se separó un poco de Jasper, y le paso un brazo por los hombros a Edward apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de este. Nadie más habló, cuando al cabo de un rato oímos el coche de mi esposo acercarse por el camino a la casa, todos nos pusimos tensos en la sala, escuchando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, le oímos entrar al garaje, bajar del coche y dirigirse a la puerta que comunicaba con la casa. Miramos a Edward de forma interrogante, queriendo saber que era lo que estaba pensando Carlisle, pero se encogió de hombros.

-No sé en qué piensa, me está bloqueando.

Después de unos segundos Carlisle entró en la sala, paso su mirada por todos nosotros, y asintió complacido, al vernos a todos reunidos, sus ojos de detuvieron en Edward, y le habló.

-Me alegro de verte hijo.- le dijo con una triste sonrisa. Sin esperar una respuesta, volvió a mirarnos a todos y suspiró.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo mirándose los pies, se le notaba que no sabía cómo contarnos esto o tal vez es que temía nuestra reacción. Entonces levantó la vista y mirando directamente a Jasper le dijo.- Jasper hijo, necesito que hagas todo lo posible por mantener a todos tranquilos…- se refirió a "todos", pero todos nosotros, incluso Edward, entendimos que esa petición iba destinada a mantenerle especialmente tranquilo a él.

-Claro Carlisle, haré lo que pueda…- mi esposo asintió en respuesta.

Después de una pausa, Carlisle empezó a hablar:

-Esta mañana he recibido una visita en el hospital. Al principio me sorprendió porque yo nunca recibo visitas que no sean pacientes, pero…- se detuvo un momento, como pensado como exponer sus siguientes palabras- cuando se presentó, me dijo que era abogado…- volvió a detenerse, y nos observó a todos, obviamente, esperando nuestras reacciones.

La tensión se notaba en la sala, pero una ola de calma nos llegó a todos, procedente de Jasper.

-¿Y que es lo que quiere Carlisle? ¿Crees que podemos tener problemas? Deberíamos desaparecer, en vez de esperar a que venga a casa.-Rosalie fue la primera en hablar. Y después la sala se convirtió en un barullo de voces, todos hablando al mismo tiempo intentando saber, que es lo tendríamos que hacer ahora. Carlisle les hizo callar, para poder seguir hablando.

-Para empezar, yo también intenté que me informara de que es lo que tiene que decirnos. No me hace ninguna gracia que venga un desconocido a casa. Pero la condición para decirnos lo que le trae por aquí y porque nos ha estado buscando, es tener a toda la familia reunida, para que todos nos enteremos al mismo tiempo.- hizo una pausa antes de añadir.- Al parecer esa es la condición que le puso su cliente.

-¿Y quién es su cliente? ¿Quién le ha mandado hasta aquí para hablar con nosotros?- le pregunté yo.

Carlisle le mando una mirada muy significativa a Jasper, el cual asintió, y al instante todos notamos una gran oleada de calma.

-La persona que ha mandado a ese abogado a hablar con nosotros… es Bella.

Todos en la sala contuvimos la respiración, sentíamos a Jasper trabajar a marchas forzadas. Después de la sorpresa inicial, volteé a ver a Edward. Él y Carlisle se estaban mirando directamente a los ojos, supuse que Carlisle le estaría mostrando en su mente la conversación que había mantenido con el abogado. Edward estaba negando con la cabeza, mientras no dejaba de mirar a mi marido, entonces habló.

-Pero Carlisle, que…- él le interrumpió.

-No lo sé Edward, te he mostrado todo lo que sé, que le manda Bella, y que no nos dirá la razón de su visita hasta que todos estemos reunidos.

Esta vez fue Alice quien habló, se la veía preocupada.

-¿Creéis que Bella tenga algún problema?- pregunto angustiada a nadie en especial.

-O tal vez sea ella la que quiere meternos en problemas a nosotros…- dijo Rosalie, a lo que Alice contestó con un gruñido. Edward ni se inmutó, si no fuera porque es imposible en los vampiros, pensaría que estaba en shock.

-No creo Rosalie, Bella no haría algo así…- le contestó Emmett.

-Tendremos que esperar a que llegue el abogado para salir de dudas…-dijo Carlisle. Todos asentimos, pero nos mirábamos unos a otros, intentando entender que podía querer decirnos un abogado enviado por Bella. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar, el único que parecía perdido en su mundo era Edward, tenía la vista fija en un punto, como si mirara al infinito, no había dicho nada, ni siquiera pestañeaba, no que lo necesitáramos pero…

Así pasaron los minutos mientras esperábamos…

Al cabo de un rato oímos un vehículo acercarse y detenerse al frente de la casa, todos nos tensamos, Edward parece que salió del trance en el que se encontraba, y se levantó con intención de lanzarse hacia la puerta de la casa, por suerte Alice lo vio a tiempo y pudimos detenerle, entre todos intentamos calmarle, pero si no hubiera sido por Jasper, nos habría resultado imposible.

Oímos pasos acercándose a la puerta, Carlisle le pidió a los chicos, que se llevaran a Edward al comedor, donde celebraríamos la reunión, y intentaran que estuviera calmado, para cuando habláramos con el abogado, no podíamos permitirnos tener problemas. Mientras los chicos se encargaban de Edward, Carlisle y yo nos dispusimos a atender a nuestro visitante.

Para intentar aparentar, esperamos en la sala, hasta que oímos como tocaban al timbre, entonces nos dirigimos a la puerta. Yo me quedé unos pasos detrás de Carlisle, mientras él abría la puerta y saludaba al hombre que acababa de entrar. El hombre fijó su mirada en mí, y mi esposo se dispuso a hacer las presentaciones.

-Esme cielo, te presento al señor Banks.- yo asentí en su dirección a modo de saludo.-Señor Banks, ella es mi esposa Esme.

-Es un placer conocerla señora Cullen.- dijo muy amablemente.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que pasemos al comedor, allí nos están esperando mis hijos, y así podrá exponernos a todos la razón de su visita.-dijo Carlisle.

-Síganos por aquí, por favor señor Banks.- le dije yo precediendo la marcha hacia el comedor.

Al entrar pude ver, que ya estaban todos sentados, los chicos habían ocupado una de los extremos de la mesa, con Rosalie a la cabeza, supongo que para que el abogado, se colocara en el otro extremo, y así tenerle un poco distraído con su belleza en caso de que Edward se alterara y intentara hacer alguna tontería. Al lado izquierdo de Rosalie estaba sentada Alice, y al lado derecho Emmett, que tenía una mano apoyada en un hombro de Edward intentando mantenerle sentado, mientras que Jasper, sentado al otro lado de este, estaba en la misma posición que Emmett, supongo que aprovechando el contacto para mandarle calma a Edward.

Hablé para romper la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Chicos este es el señor Banks.- todos le saludaron, pero se les veía claramente tensos.

-Señor Banks, ellos son nuestros hijos- y señalándolos uno a uno, Carlisle les fue nombrando. Mientras el señor Banks asentía.

Me senté al lado de Alice, con Carlisle a mi izquierda, y en la cabecera de la mesa el señor Banks. Y nos quedamos en silencio, a la espera de que él hablara.

-Bueno, supongo que su padre ya les habrá informado de quien me manda aquí para hablar con ustedes…- se detuvo y nos miró, a lo que todos asentimos.- La señorita Swan me puso sobre aviso de que seguramente me costaría bastante encontrarles y que ustedes se sorprenderían mucho de mi visita, y que tal vez me verían como una amenaza, pero pueden estar tranquilos, la razón de mi visita, no es causarles problemas ni mucho menos. Aunque debo decir que tampoco es una razón agradable, y que no traigo precisamente buenas noticias.- todos nos relajamos, un poco ante esto, pero… si no eran buenas noticias, significaba que algo le pasaba a Bella, eso hizo que me preocupara.

-Hay una razón por la cual mi clienta, pidió que todos estuvieran presentes, en este momento… - hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando, para ese entonces, la tensión en el ambiente era más que evidente, aunque Jasper intentara mantenernos en calma.

-La razón que me trae aquí, y por la cual todos debían estar reunidos, es hacer efectiva la lectura del testamento de la señorita Isabella Marie Swan.

Todos contuvimos la respiración, me llevé la manos a la boca, para esconder un sollozo que amenazaba con salir de mis labios, mi niña no podía estar… o dios mío. Entonces recordé a Edward, estaba mirando al abogado con la boca abierta por el shock, no parecía poder moverse, de hecho todos estábamos más o menos igual.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Como veis este es más largo que el anterior...**

**No me matéis todavía, por favor. Esperad a seguir leyendo la historia, os prometo que no os decepcionará. Algo bueno saldrá de todo esto. Pero tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo… sé que estoy siendo mala, pero… paciencia. Ya tengo empezado el siguiente capítulo, pero tengo bastante trabajo, así que intentaré subirlo lo antes posible.**

**No sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, pero intentaré que sea pronto.**

**¿Qué creéis que pasara? Se aceptan hipótesis. **

**De verdad, agradecería mucho un review, para saber si os gusta… si no os gusta también me lo podéis decir (mientras no sea de una forma ofensiva, claro).**


	3. La herencia

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

**CUIDA MI VIDA**

"_**La herencia"**_

**Edward POV:**

Mi Bella… Oh, dios mío… Mi Bella…

Ella no puede estar muerta.

Habían pasado 5 años, ella debía tener 23 años, era joven, se suponía que debía tener una vida, larga y feliz. Ella tendría que haber ido a la universidad, me la imaginaba el día de su graduación, con un bonito vestido, acompañada de sus padres que estarían muy orgullosos de ella. Después conseguiría un buen trabajo que le gustara, tal vez de maestra, es como si la viera… al frente de una clase llena de alumnos, todos ellos escuchando atentamente sus palabras… Algún día conocería a alguien, eso me hacía gruñir internamente, imaginármela entre los brazos de otro hombre, alguien que podría abrazarla y besarla sin hacerle daño, alguien que podría hacerle el amor como ella se merecía, sin miedo a matarla. Un hombre con el que ella se casaría… podía verla con un precioso vestido blanco, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ruborizado, caminando del brazo de su padre rumbo al altar. Con ese hombre ella formaría su propia familia, tendría esos hijos que a mi tanto me habría gustado darle pero que por mi condición de vampiro me era imposible, después esos hijos le habrían dado nietos, y ella se habría convertido en una ancianita adorable, para morir apaciblemente al cabo de muchos años.

Esos pensamientos, el imaginarme como debería ser su vida sin mí, era lo único que me impedía volver a Forks a buscarla y suplicarle, de rodillas si hacía falta, que me perdonara, que me dejara entrar de nueva a su vida y me permitiera hacerla feliz.

Pero esas esperanzas, todo lo que yo había imaginado y deseado para ella, se habían esfumado en el mismo instante en el que el abogado pronunció esas fatídicas palabras, el testamento de Bella… Su testamento… eso significaba que ella estaba muerta, mi Bella muerta… Mi mente era incapaz de procesar esas palabras…

Habían pasado unos minutos y la sala seguía en silencio, Esme sollozaba entre los brazos de Carlisle, mientras él escondía su cara en los cabellos de ella. Alice tenía la cabeza agachada entre los hombros caídos hipando. Emmett por su parte, tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa y su rostro enterrado entre sus manos, sollozaba y nos maldecía por haberla abandonado, él pensaba que si no la hubiéramos dejado ahora no estaría muerta, Rosalie le acariciaba el pelo mientras intentaba calmarle y le daba palabras de aliento. Yo por mi parte, aunque les veía, me sentía incapaz de meterme en sus mentes, no quería o tal vez no podía, saber lo que les pasaba por sus cabezas.

La culpabilidad me oprimía el pecho, si fuera humano ya habría muerto por el dolor. Y no solo me sentía culpable de haberla dejado, si no también de haberla alejado de mi familia. Yo tendría que haber estado allí para cuidar de ella. Seguía sin poder hablar, por un lado quería saber los detalles, saber que le había pasado, pero por otro no me creía capaz de soportarlo.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, en los que el señor Banks respetó nuestro dolor, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

-Veo que les ha afectado mucho la noticia que les traigo, lo lamento sinceramente.-hizo una pausa, y mirando directamente a Carlisle, como autoridad de la familia, y dijo- Hay algunos temas que tenemos que aclarar sobre el testamento de la señorita Swan.- cuando Carlisle asintió, continuó hablando.- Antes de proceder a la lectura del testamento, la señorita Swan les ha dejado una carta para que ustedes la lean.

Se detuvo, y empezó a buscar unos documentos en su maletín, del que extrajo un sobre.

Le entregó el sobre a Carlisle, me incliné hacia adelante en la mesa, por un instante estuve tentado de saltar sobre la mesa para quitarle el sobre y poder tener en mis manos el ultimo recuerdo de Bella, sus últimas palabras para nosotros, esperaba que también hubiera unas palabras para mí. Pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, Carlisle me mando una mirada de advertencia, y noté el poderoso brazo de Emmett sobre mis hombros, impidiéndome moverme.

-Esta carta deben leerla a solas, así que me retiraré para darles un poco de intimidad en este momento -mirando a Esme con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, le dijo.- Si no le importa señora Cullen, he podido apreciar al llegar, que tiene un hermoso jardín, si no le importa me gustaría dar un vuelta en él, mientras espero.- cuando Esme asintió, y dirigiéndose a todos, volvió a hablar.- Avísenme cuando hayan terminado de leer la carta, y podamos pasar a tratar los asuntos legales.

Esme asintió y aun sollozando le dijo- Por favor sígame, le acompañaré afuera.-Esme salió de la sala seguida por el señor Banks.

En cuanto salieron por la puerta, miré a Carlisle desesperado por que empezara a leer la carta, me lanzó una mirada severa, dándome a entender que no empezaría hasta que no volviera Esme. Cuando Esme llegó volvió a sentarse, con su rostro abatido. Carlisle abrió el sobre, y cuando sacó la carta, un ligero soplo del aroma de Bella llegó a mis fosas nasales, creo que no fui el único en notarlo, porque a todos nos recorrió un escalofrío, y en este caso no era por la sed, si no por la nostalgia. Carlisle inspiró profundamente y empezó a leer:

_Queridísimos Cullen:_

_Supongo que os sorprenderá que me haya puesto en contacto con vosotros, y supongo también que para algunos no será una sorpresa demasiado grata. Pero creedme cuando os digo, que realmente no he tenido otra alternativa, no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir, pero no me gustaría que os sintierais amenazados por mí, esa no es mi intención bajo ningún concepto. _

_Para que podáis entender la razón por la cual me dirijo a vosotros, supongo que tendré que empezar explicándoos lo que ha sido de mi vida en estos últimos años._

_Hace 5 años, aquel día después de mi 18 cumpleaños, cuando os fuisteis, mi vida cambió, no pretendo que os sintáis culpables, pero realmente me dolió vuestro abandono. Aquel día no sólo perdí al amor de mi vida y mi alma gemela, si no que también perdí a mi familia, a unos segundos padres y a mis hermanos, perdí algo que pensé que tenía asegurado, un futuro eterno y una familia amorosa con quien compartirlo. A veces aun me regaño mentalmente por haber sido tan ilusa, pero realmente quiero creer que vuestro cariño por mi fue sincero._

_Desde aquel momento, en el que me quedé abandonada en el bosque, mi vida se fue a pique. Pero bueno, no sé de qué me sorprendo, ¿nunca he tenido mucho suerte verdad?, jeje._

_Después de pasar la primera semana en un estado prácticamente catatónico, conseguí reaccionar cuando mi madre vino a buscarme e intentó llevarme con ella. Por ningún motivo iba a dejar Forks, en el fondo sabía que él no volvería, pero no podía alejarme de allí, de todos los recuerdos. Me asustaba recordar pero tenía miedo de olvidar, al final resultó que la masoquista era la oveja, y no el león, que fue lo suficientemente listo como para alejarse. Me permitieron quedarme, pero tuve que prometerles que haría todo lo posible por superarlo… Superarlo, ja! Como si eso fuera posible. Volví a la escuela, pero ya nada era lo mismo, siempre me sentaba sola, aunque en un principio los chicos intentaron hablarme, y hacerme salir de casa… al final desistieron. Entré en una depresión, prácticamente no comía, no hablaba a menos que me preguntaran, no hacía nada por propia voluntad…_

_Empecé a ir a la Push, me apoyé en Jacob, empezamos a vernos cada vez más seguido, él era mi sol personal, no me sentía plenamente feliz, pero al menos él impedía que me hundiera. Reparamos unas motos y me enseñó a montar, descubrí que cuando hacía algo peligroso o imprudente le recordaba más claramente, su voz aparecía en mi cabeza, pidiéndome que me detuviera, que dejara de ponerme en peligro. No me siento precisamente orgullosa de esa etapa, pero era la única forma de sentirle cerca, necesitaba oír esa voz que me hacía creer que yo le importaba, y necesitaba tanto creer que él me quería… En una de esas salidas, decidimos ir al cine, al principio iba a ser una salida de grupo, con los chicos del instituto a la que también iba a ir Jacob, al final resultó que únicamente pudimos ir Jacob, Mike y yo. Imaginaos el panorama. Mike empezó a sentirse mal y decidimos volver a casa. Jacob también se sentía mal, tenía mucha fiebre, así que se fue a casa. Desde ese día empezó a ignorarme, no contestaba mis llamadas, ni tampoco aceptaba verme. Me dolió su rechazo, pensé que siempre estaría ahí para mí, Jacob era mi puerto seguro. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que yo no podía ofrecerle lo que el necesitaba de mí. Pero por otro lado, creo que había algo más, algo que no quiso decirme. Aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, sigo sin saber porque su cambio de actitud. Supongo que os alegrará saber que cuando terminó mi amistad con Jacob, terminaron también mis estupideces._- creo que todos nos dimos cuenta en este punto, que Jake se había convertido en un hombre lobo y por eso se había alejado de ella. Y aunque me dolía que ella hubiera sufrido, agradecía que él no la hubiera puesto en peligro.

_Conseguí terminar el instituto, como no salía, me encerré en los estudios para no pensar en nada que me causara daño, así mantenía mi mente ocupada, creo que fui una de las mejores de mi promoción, pero ni siquiera lo recuerdo, Charlie tuvo que obligarme a ir a la graduación._

_Intenté seguir adelante con mi vida, os juro que lo intente. Pero parece ser que el destino no había terminado de golpearme aún. Un año después de que os fuerais, mi madre y su marido, Phil, tuvieron un accidente de tráfico, murieron al instante, lo único que me consuela es saber que no sufrieron. Otra pérdida más en mi vida. Sólo me quedaba mi padre. Yo por supuesto seguía viviendo en Forks, decidí no ir a la universidad, ni siquiera presenté las solicitudes, aunque mi padre no dejaba de insistir en que lo intentara al menos, que me diera esa oportunidad, que un cambio de aires me sentaría bien. Cuanto lamento no haberle hecho caso, tal vez si yo me hubiera ido, las cosa habrían sucedido de otro forma. _

_Busqué un trabajo en el pueblo, trabajaba en la tienda de deportes de los Newton y tengo que decir que no he conocido nunca a nadie tan persistente como Mike, ya entendéis a que me refiero. Ese trabajo no me daba para mucho pero me mantenía distraída, y entre el trabajo y las insinuaciones de Mike, pasó otro año. Todavía recuerdo el día en el que el compañero de la comisaría de mi padre entro por la puerta de la tienda de los Newton, llevaba la gorra del uniforme de policía entre las manos y se miraba los pies, cuando levantó la vista para buscarme y nuestras miradas se encontraron pude ver que sus ojos estaban llorosos. No fue necesario que me dijera nada. _

_Mi padre murió en acto de servició, quien podría haberse imaginado que en el siempre tranquilo y lluvioso Forks, podría pasar algo así, un desquiciado decidió atracar el supermercado, disparó a varias persones y cuando mi padre intentó reducirle, resultó muerto._

_Después del funeral, decidí que había llegado el momento, no podía aplazarlo más, él no iba a volver, así que… Vendí la casa que tantos recuerdos me traía, aunque realmente no hubiera sido necesario. Charlie nunca me había dicho nada pero tenía un seguro de vida, y me dejó una fortuna, supongo que para vosotros no sería nada, pero para mí suponía que podía vivir toda la vida sin trabajar. Yo, rica…! Os lo imagináis…! Todavía me cuesta trabajo creerlo, pero gracias a esa fortuna, he podido contratar a un abogado para que deje listos todos mis asuntos legales._

_Me mudé a Seattle donde compré un pequeño edificio de dos plantas, me trasladé a vivir a la planta superior donde había un apartamento no demasiado grande, pero muy acogedor. En el local de la planta baja monté una pequeña librería, no me daba muchos beneficios pero me ayudaba a mantener la mente ocupada._

_No se puede decir que haya vivido, más bien me he limitado a sobrevivir. Sabía que no podría volver a ser feliz, pero me conformaba con que las desgracias dejaran de acecharme. Pero como ya he dicho antes, nunca he tenido suerte._

_Una noche, hace unos meses, tuve que quedarme en la librería para terminar de hacer inventario, cuando terminé cerré la tienda y me disponía a subir a casa, en ese momento pasaron por la calle, un grupo de hombres. Estaban borrachos… creo que no es necesario que entre en detalles. _–todos contuvimos el aliento, como pudo pasarle algo así a mi Bella, yo tendría que haber estado allí para protegerla. Después de una pausa, Carlisle continuó leyendo.

_Digamos que ahora entiendo, en parte, tu amargura Rosalie. Créeme cuando te digo, que nunca quise imponerme por la fuerza en tu vida, realmente pensé, que podría formar parte de tu familia y que tal vez, con el tiempo, podrías llegar a verme como una hermana más. Sé que nunca fui de tu agrado. En una ocasión, él me dijo que tú tenías celos de mí, en aquel momento no lo entendí; ahora, aunque quizás no te lo creas después de tantas desgracias, entiendo a que se refería. Creo que no me equivoco al pensar, que de toda la familia, tú quizás seas la más reacia a aceptar lo que tengo que pediros. No pretendo causar molestias en tu familia, pero no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir. –_todos fruncimos el ceño, ¿que sería eso que Bella quería pedirnos que Rosalie quizás no aceptaría?

_Emmett, mi hermano oso, no te haces una idea de cuanta falta me han hecho durante estos años tus abrazos, esos que me dejaban sin respiración, pero que me hacían sentir querida y protegida, como si realmente fuera tu hermanita pequeña. Todavía recuerdo las tardes que pasamos en los sillones de vuestra casa, hablando de tonterías, y tú simplemente intentando que me pusiera colorada, incluso echo de menos cuando te burlabas de mí. No pretendo enemistarte con tu mujer, pero creo que voy a necesitar que me ayudes a convencerla de que acepte esta situación. Seguro que encuentras alguna forma de persuadirla, que a ti también te resulte satisfactoria, ¿qué opinas hermanito? _–una pequeña sonrisa de dibijó en el rostro de Emmett, y dijo "claro que lo haré hermanita, claro que lo haré".

_Alice, tal como tú dijiste en una ocasión, no éramos simplemente amigas, éramos hermanas, y aunque la distancia nos haya mantenido separadas durante estos últimos años, quiero que sepas que te sigo considerando como tal. Me has hecho tanta falta, durante estos años he necesitado tanto a mi hermana con la que podía desahogarme, la loca de mi amiga que era capaz de arrastrarme durante horas por el centro comercial, si Alice, te gustará saber que también he echado de menos tus sesiones de barbie Bella. Hubiera soportado todas las sesiones que quisieras, con tal de que hubieras estado a mi lado. Espero contar con tu apoyo en esto, se que vas a disfrutar esta nueva aventura para los Cullen. Te quiero mucho Alice, cuídate._

_Jasper, en los pocos meses en los que tú y yo convivimos juntos, no tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos mucho, pero quiero que sepas ante todo, que te aprecio y sobre todo, te respeto por el esfuerzo al que te sometes día a día, para luchar contra lo que eres. No te guardo ningún rencor, jamás te culpé por lo que pasó aquel día, y me hubiera encantado tener la oportunidad de decírtelo antes de que os fuerais. Sé que lo que os voy a pedir será una dura prueba para todos, sobre todo para ti, pero confío plenamente en ti Jasper, no me falles._

_Carlisle y Esme, fuisteis como mis segundos padres, en vuestra casa siempre me sentí como en mi hogar. Quiero deciros que os admiro, habéis conseguido formar una familia, y aunque cada uno tengo su personalidad, os queréis y os apoyáis entre vosotros, y ahora soy yo quien necesita vuestra ayuda, en una ocasión me hicisteis sentir como una más de vuestras hijas, por eso ahora, me tomo el atrevimiento de pediros este gran favor._

_Edward… _

_Incluso escribir tu nombre me cuesta. Que puedo decirte ahora, que no te hubiera dicho antes muchas veces… Te amo. Te amo y no puedo evitarlo. Sigo pensado que tú eras mi otra mitad, pero también sé, que nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para ti, por eso no puedo hacer otra cosa que agradecerte profundamente los meses que pasaste conmigo, tengo que decirte que fueron los más felices de mi vida, por eso. Gracias! Cuando me dejaste en el bosque aquella tarde me dijiste que la mente humana era como un colador, que con el tiempo olvidaría, que equivocado estabas. Pero bueno, era fácil suponerlo, ¿te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que podías leer todas las mentes menos la mía?, que era como si mi cabeza funcionara diferente, debe de ser por eso que aún no he conseguido olvidarte._

_Te conozco y sé que después de que te hayas enterado de lo que has sido de mi vida estos últimos años, te sentirás responsable, pero tú no has tenido la culpa de nada, no soportaría saber que te vas a pasar la eternidad culpándote. Delante de toda tu familia aquí reunida, mientras leéis esta carta, quiero que me jures que no lo harás. Júrame que no te culparas. _

_Cuando te fuiste, te ofrecí mi alma, te dije que no la quería sin ti y tú no la quisiste. Ahora te entrego mi vida y te pido que por favor no la rechaces Edward. Sólo eso te pido, cuídala Edward. Cuida mi vida. _

_Aunque legalmente será responsabilidad de Esme y Carlisle, espero que seas tú quien se comprometa moralmente. Sé que no podría dejar mi vida en mejores manos._

_Sé que debéis de estar intrigados y espero que podáis ayudarme en esto que os pido, mi abogado os informará de todo, yo me siento incapaz de decíroslo, temo que tal vez me juzguéis mal por esta decisión que he tomado. Aunque esto no haya sido mi responsabilidad, no me arrepiento de haber tomado esta decisión. Quiero que tengáis claro que no estáis obligados a ayudarme, pero como ya he dicho antes no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir._

_Solo tengo una última cosa que decir. Os quiero! Y si aceptáis ayudarme. Gracias! Espero te todo corazón que seáis felices._

_Me despido con un gran abrazo._

_Bella._

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Mi pobre niña, todo lo que ha sufrido… -la primera en hablar fue Esme. Carlisle a su lado hacía lo posible por consolarla.

Así pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Emmett preguntó.

-¿Pero qué será lo que nos quiere pedir?... Yo por mi parte estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que el abogado nos informe. Iré a buscarle- dijo Carlisle mientras se levanta de su silla y salía del comedor.

Volvió unos minutos después seguido del señor Banks, se sentaron. Y el hombre empezó a sacar algunos papeles de su maletín. La tensión era palpable en la sala, todos estábamos ansiosos por saber qué es lo que Bella, necesitaba que hiciéramos por ella. Yo haría lo que fuera que ella me pidiera, se lo debía, después de todo lo que ella sufrió por mi culpa. Aún no lo puedo creer, Bella, mi Bella, muerta… pero tuve que detener esos pensamientos, porque el abogado se disponía a hablar, ya tendría tiempo de lamentarme más tarde ahora necesitaba saber qué es lo que podía hacer por ella.

-Supongo que en esa carta, la señorita Swan les habrá informado de las razones de mi visita, y necesito que me digan si aceptan hacerse cargo de la situación para poder proceder con papeleo.- recorrió con su mirada todos nuestros rostros, para detenerse en Carlisle con gesto interrogante.

-Disculpe, pero en la carta Bella no nos decía para que necesitaba nuestra ayuda… por lo tanto aún no sabemos cuál es esa situación de la que se supone que tenemos que hacernos cargo- le dijo mi padre, con lo que el hombre se echó hacia atrás en la silla y frunció el ceño.

-Yo pensé que ella les habría enviado esa carta para informarles.- murmuró de forma pensativa.

Volvió a mirarnos a todos, y después de tomar aire dijo:

-La señorita Swan, les cede la custodia de su hija Elizabeth.

* * *

**Tachan…! Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, ¿os lo esperabais? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Por vuestros comentarios, se q algunas de vosotras ya lo habíais adivinado, jeje. En cuanto al nombre de la niña, Renesmee me parece original, pero creo que ya está un poco visto, pensé que sería bonito que Bella hiciera honor a la verdadera madre de Edward al ponerle el nombre a su hija, además me parece bonito, ¿qué opináis, os gusta la elección del nombre?**

**Tal vez la carta de Bella os pueda parecer confusa en algunos puntos, pero si tenéis cualquier duda, no dudéis en preguntar. Responderé encantada.**

**He podido ver que bastante gente ha leído esta historia, aunque no muchos hayan dejado review, os lo agradezco de verdad, no pensé que mi primer fic tuviera tan buena acogida. **

**Sobre los días de actualización, pensé que podría actualizar más de un día a la semana, pero tengo bastante trabajo y no quiero pillarme los dedos, no quiero actualizar antes de tiempo, y luego dejaros 2 semanas a la espera, así que intentaré hacerlo los sábados. **

**Un pequeño adelanto, en el próximo capítulo los Cullen irán a buscar a la niña.**

**No leemos en el próximo capítulo, y espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis review.**


	4. ¿Dónde está Elizabeth?

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

**CUIDA MI VIDA**

"_**¿Dónde está Elizabeth?"**_

**Edward POV:**

Una hija… Bella había tenido una hija… En qué momento de estos últimos 5 años encajaba esa hija. Entonces recordé una parte de la carta que había leído Carlisle, de cómo aquellos hombres la habían atacado, me pregunté si esa hija sería fruto de ese abuso. Dios… esperaba que no…

Mi Bella ya no estaba con nosotros, había muerto, para había dejado una parte de ella en este mundo, y ahora nos pedía que la cuidáramos, que cuidáramos a su pequeña, concretamente me lo pedía a mí. Mientras escuchaba la lectura de esa carta no entendí sus palabras, "Cuida mi vida", ahora si las entendía. Bella me estaba pidiendo que cuidara a su hija, la vida que ella había creado. Y por supuesto que yo lo haría, aún no la conocía, pero ya tenía claro, que la amaría con todo mi ser y que la protegería de todo y de todos. Como ella me pedía en la carta, me comprometería moralmente, sería un padre para esa niña, intentaría ser el mejor padre para ella, me encargaría de que jamás le faltara nada… mentira… siempre le faltaría su madre, eso no podría devolvérselo.

Cuantas veces soñé tener hijos con Bella… esa era una de las razones por las que la dejé, porque yo nunca podría darle esos hijos. Ahora iba a tener una hija de ella, que aunque no fuera mía no me importaba en lo más mínimo, la querría como si lo fuera, el problema, es que Bella no estaría con nosotros para verla crecer. Me encargaría de hablarle de su madre, le explicaría lo maravillosa que era.

Aunque mi familia no estuviera de acuerdo, yo me haría responsable de ella.

La pequeña Elizabeth… le había puesto el nombre de mi madre… incluso en eso momento, en una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida, como era elegir el nombre para su hija, yo había estado presente en su vida. Como podía haber estado tan ciego… Ella no pudo olvidarme, como yo tampoco pude olvidarla a ella. Ella me había amado todos estos años, nos hice sufrir tanto a los dos de forma innecesaria, pensé que ella podría rehacer su vida y sería feliz, y lo único que había conseguido era hacerla infeliz y condenarla a la misma soledad a la que me había condenado a mí mismo. Que necio fui… si hubiera escuchado a mi familia… Pero se lo compensaría… dedicaría mi existencia a compensarla, haría lo que ella me había pedido, cuidaría su vida.

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos, me fijé en las caras de mi familia, todos tenían una expresión de incredulidad en sus rostros, supongo que estaban igual de impactados que yo.

-Supongo que les ha sorprendido esta noticia, por lo que me contó la señorita Swan, ustedes llevaban varios años sin verse.- el abogado hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando- Pero necesito que me digan, si se van a hacer cargo de la niña. En caso de que ustedes no puedan, -frunció el ceño y hizo una mueca- o no quieran hacerse cargo de ella, la señorita Swan, les pide que le busquen una buena familia que sea capaz de cuidarla y quererla, en caso de que ustedes no lo hicieran no tendríamos más remedio que mandar a la pequeña a un orfanato.

-De eso nada! – estalló Rosalie. Si Jasper y Emmett no me hubieran tenido sujeto, le habría saltado al cuello, incluso Alice le gruñó. Como podía ella ser tan egoísta, sería capaz de abandonar a una pequeña en un orfanato, con tal de que su vida siguiera sin complicaciones. Bella había tenido razón al pensar que ella sería la más reacia a aceptar esta situación, si era necesario yo cogería a la pequeña y me iría lejos con ella. Pero lo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba, fueron las palabras que pronunció a continuación.- Esa niña no va a ir a ningún orfanato teniendo a esta familia, nosotros somos perfectamente capaces de cuidar de ella. – y mirando a Carlisle, le preguntó- ¿Verdad Carlisle?- no podía creer lo que veía, había anhelo y súplica en su mirada.

No comprendía su forma de actuar, de hecho ninguno de nosotros la entendía, todos tenían la misma cara de sorpresa que yo. Decidí escanear sus pensamientos para saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza. _"No me puedo creer que Bella tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que yo pasé… Ella era tan dulce… Sé que nunca la quise en la familia… Pero era por ella, no por mí… se suponía que ella tendría que haber tenido una vida. Tendría que haber tenido todo lo que yo no pude tener… Ella tendría que haber sido madre… Pero no así! No a causa de un abuso… Esa niña no va a quedar desamparada, ni hablar! Puede que esa pequeña no vaya a tener a su madre, pero desde luego que va a tener a su tía Rose. Nadie nunca va a lastimar a la pequeña Elizabeth! Nosotros cuidaremos de ella!"_

Mi mandíbula cayó cuando oí sus pensamientos, parece ser que todos, nos habíamos equivocado con la posible reacción de Rosalie. Yo tal como Bella decía en su carta, pensé que Rosalie se opondría, supongo que pensó que podría hacer de madre de la hija de Bella ya que ella no podría tener sus propios hijos. Por un lado me dolió el pensar que Esme o alguna de mis hermanas tendría que asumir el papel como figura materna de esa niña, porque su verdadera madre no estaría con ella; pero por otro lado me alegraba saber que toda la familia aceptaba y estaba dispuesta a hacerse cargo de Elizabeth. Pude ver como Emmett cogía la mano de su mujer por encima de la mesa, y le dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante, se veía que en este momento se sentía muy orgulloso de ella. De hecho aunque a veces habíamos tenido nuestras diferencias, yo también me sentía orgulloso de ella en este momento.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie, esa niña no tiene porque ir a ningún lado teniéndonos a nosotros- dijo Esme mirando a Carlisle, el cual asintió dándole la razón. Después ambos voltearon a vernos, fijaron su mirada en Alice, que sentada al lado de Esme asintió fervientemente. Pasaron de alto a Rosalie, que ya había dado su opinión y miraron a Emmett, el cual asintió. Yo hice lo mismo cuando me miraron a mí. Y por último fijaron su mirada en Jasper, todos volteamos a verle, tenía la mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Después de unos momentos de tensión a la espera de su respuesta, levantó la vista y la fijó en Alice.

-Si después de todo lo que pasó… Bella confía en mí… puedo hacerlo! Acepto!-dijo Jasper, a lo que Alice le dedicó un sonrisa radiante.

Todos nos relajamos y fijamos nuestras miradas en el señor Banks.

-Bueno, creo que está claro que han decidido hacerse cargo de la niña- dijo el abogado mirando al cabeza de familia, y Carlisle asintió.-Perfecto. Entonces hay algunas cosas de las que tengo que informarles. No sé si sabrán que la señorita Swan, no tiene más familia, por lo tanto si ustedes deciden hacerse cargo de ella, se comprometen a hacerlo hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad y sea capaz de valerse por si misma. –todos asentimos.- Respecto a la situación económica de la niña, eso no será ningún inconveniente, al morir el padre de la señorita Swan, le dejó una fuerte cantidad de dinero y al morir ella, ese capital pasa a pertenecer a su hija. La señorita Swan insistió mucho en este punto y que no quería que el hecho de que se hicieran cargo de la pequeña supusiera ningún gasto para ustedes.- todos bufamos ante esto, Bella y su manía de que no gastáramos dinero en ella, pero si pensaba que lo iba a conseguir con su hija lo llevaba claro. A esa niña no le iba a faltar nada, y su herencia no se tocaría hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad y decidiera que hacer con el dinero que le había dejado su madre. Me fijé en los pensamientos de mi familia, y me gustó saber que todos pensaban como yo.

-Bueno pues si están de acuerdo con esto. Tendrán que viajar a Seattle para buscar a la niña, y cuando la tengan terminaremos todo el papeleo. ¿Les parece bien?-

-Por supuesto.- dijo mi padre.

-¿Cuándo tienen pensado viajar?

-Tendré que pedir fiesta en el hospital, y tendremos que organizar el viaje. –murmuró Carlisle pensativo.- Pero creo que podríamos viajar mañana, a más tardar pasado mañana. ¿No chicos?- y nos miró a nosotros, todos asentimos.

Si fuera por mí, saldría ahora mismo rumbo a Seattle aunque tuviera que ir corriendo, estaba ansioso por conocer a la hija de Bella, por tenerla en mis brazos. Esperaba que no se pareciera a su padre y que fuera igual a su madre, me imaginaba una pequeña de pelo castaño y ojos chocolate. Pero fuera como fuera sería un pedacito de Bella y eso era lo único importante.

Nos despedimos del señor Banks, que nos dejó un papel con la dirección donde teníamos que ir a buscar a Elizabeth y sus datos para que pudiéramos contactar con él cuando llegáramos a la ciudad.

Cuando se fue, todos no quedamos sentados en nuestro lugar alrededor de la mesa, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, creo que todos nosotros lo necesitábamos para poder pensar en lo que nos había dicho el abogado de Bella. Aunque él nos había hablado del testamento de Bella, yo aún no podía creer que ella estuviera muerta, era algo que no podía entrar en mi cabeza. Ella, la mujer de mi vida, el ser que más he amado y amaré jamás, aunque viva toda la eternidad. No la volvería a ver…

-Mi pobre niña…- Esme seguía en brazos de Carlisle sollozando. Me giré a ver a mis hermanos, Emmett tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Rosalie y la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda de arriba abajo como quien consuela a un niño. Tan perdido había estado en mis recuerdos que no me había fijado de que Alice se había levantado de su lugar, y en estos momentos estaba sentada a mi lado sobre el regazo de Jasper abrazada a su cuello, mientras él intentaba consolarla.

En este momento con toda mi familia dándose apoyo los unos a otros, cada uno siendo consolado por su pareja, me sentí más solo que nunca. Sentí la necesidad de que unos brazos me consolaran, pero esa persona que yo necesitaba en estos momentos, era justamente la persona por la cual estábamos llorando en estos momentos.

Apoyé los codos en la mesa y me tapé la cara con las manos, era como si una parte de mí hubiera muerto, de repente sentí unos bracitos que me abrazaban, levanté la vista y era Alice, que con una mirada triste intentaba darme el consuelo que ella sabía que yo necesitaba. Así pasamos unos momentos antes de que Carlisle rompiera el silencio de la sala.

-Creo que tenemos que organizar las cosas para el viaje, yo tengo que llamar al hospital, no puedo irme de un día para el otro sin dar ninguna explicación…

-Pero Carlisle no hace falta que esperemos hasta mañana, podemos salir en cuanto hayas hablado con el hospital, cuanto antes lleguemos a Seattle mejor…- le dije yo.

-No. En cuanto haya hablado con el hospital, Esme, tú y yo iremos a cazar, ya que vosotros no habéis ido esta tarde con los chicos.

-No es necesario Carlisle, puedo aguantar.- le contesté. Estaba desesperada por llegar cuanto antes a Seattle y conocer a Elizabeth.

-No Edward.- me dijo con voz dura. Retrocedí ante su tono, el nunca era así. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire para calmarse, cuando me volvió a mirar su expresión se había suavizado.- Entiende hijo, la frecuencia con la que has salido de caza últimamente no es la más apropiada, y no vamos a exponer a la hija de Bella.- asentí ante su comentario. Él tenía razón, como podía ser tan irresponsable. No podíamos poner en peligro a la pequeña.

Carlisle, se dirigió a mis hermanos y les dijo:

-Chicos, nosotros saldremos después de que llame al hospital, tal vez pasemos toda la noche cazando, reservad el vuelo y tenedlo todo listo para el viaje. En cuanto lleguemos saldremos rumbo a Seattle.- En la ciudad no sería necesario que nos quedáramos en un hotel, ya que disponíamos de un apartamento bastante espacioso en la ciudad.

-No te preocupes, todo estará listo para cuando volváis- le contestó Alice.

Todos nos levantamos de la mesa, mis hermanas se dirigieron a preparar las maletas de todos nosotros, mientras mis hermanos se encargaban de llamar a las líneas aéreas para reservar el vuelo que nos llevaría de Alaska a Seattle. Podía oír a Carlisle hablando por teléfono desde su despacho, decía que tendría que ausentarse unos días del hospital por problemas familiares. Mientras esperábamos a mi padre, Esme se acercó a mí con los brazos abiertos y yo no pude resistirme, me refugié en ellos buscando el consuelo que sólo una madre puede dar. Cuando Carlisle terminó la llamada se reunió con nosotros y salimos corriendo rumbo al bosque.

Pasamos toda la noche cazando, bebí hasta quedar completamente saciado. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan lleno, pero era necesario, Carlisle había tenido razón al reprenderme, últimamente mis hábitos de caza no habían sido los más adecuados. A partir de ahora, todos los que fuéramos a estar cerca de la niña, deberíamos estar muy bien alimentados, para no ponerla en peligro.

Llegamos a casa, cuando estaba amaneciendo. Lo primero que vi al entrar a la casa, fueron las maletas en el vestíbulo, mis hermanos nos estaban esperando sentados en la sala. Alice se levantó al oírnos entrar.

-Nuestro vuelo sale en 3 horas.-Alice me miró de arriba abajo y enarcando una ceja dijo.-Tenéis tiempo de daros una ducha y cambiaros de ropa.-

Subí disparado a mi cuarto, era muy necesario que me diera una ducha y me cambiara de ropa. Yo antes era muy pulcro cuando cazaba, no solía ensuciarme ni destrozar la ropa. Cuando llegué al baño, me miré al espejo y la verdad es que estaba hecho un desastre, mi camisa estaba rasgada en varios lugares y tenía manchas de sangre por todas partes, parecía que los animales me hubieran cazado a mí, en lugar de yo a ellos… bufé ante ese pensamiento y me metí a la ducha.

Cuando todos estuvimos listos nos subimos a los coches y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, allí tuvimos que esperar un poco para que saliera el vuelo, lo cual era desquiciante. Los pensamientos de mi familia se movían entre la pena por la muerte de Bella y la alegría de poder tener a la bebé con nosotros.

Me pasé el vuelo pensando en lo que nos íbamos a encontrar en Seattle, ¿con quien estaría Elizabeth en estos momentos? ¿Quien se habría hecho cargo de ella desde que su madre murió?

Cuando llegamos a Seattle alquilamos un par de coches.

A todos no había sorprendido que la dirección que nos había dado el abogado, correspondía al hospital Northwest de Seattle, por eso decidimos que sería más prudente no ir todos a buscar a la niña, ya que no sería demasiado prudente meter a siete vampiros en un hospital, con todo ese olor a sangre. Mis padres y yo iríamos al hospital. Carlisle y Esme irían por razones obvias, ya que ellos serían los responsables legales, y yo porque por supuesto no me iba a quedar en casa. Mis hermanos nos esperarían en el apartamento.

En la nota también estaba el nombre del doctor con el que teníamos que ponernos en contacto, por eso en cuanto llegamos al hospital nos dirigimos a la recepción y preguntamos por el doctor Sheperd. La recepcionista nos indicó que debíamos coger el ascensor hasta la tercera planta y allí preguntar por él. Nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores, cada vez estaba más ansioso y por los pensamiento de Esme y de Carlisle podía ver que ellos estaban igual que yo. Cuando salimos del ascensor, Carlisle paró a una enfermera que pasaba por allí y le preguntó:

-Disculpe señorita, ¿podría indicarme donde podemos encontrar al doctor Sheperd?- la pobre chica se quedó un poco atontada con Carlisle, siempre era lo mismo… bufé.

-C-claro.- girándose levemente nos señaló a un médico que estaba apoyado en la rotonda de enfermeras revisando unos papeles. No se veía muy mayor, unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, pelo negro y rasgos finos, supongo que las mujeres debían de considerarle bastante atractivo- Aquel es el doctor Sheperd.

-Gracias.- le dijimos todos.

Avanzamos hasta pararnos al lado del doctor, y Carlisle fue quien se dirigió a él.

-Buenos días! Disculpe, ¿doctor Sheperd?- el doctor levantó la vista de los documentos y asintió.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- contestó.

-Hola. Soy el doctor Cullen y…- antes de que Carlisle pudiera seguir hablando, el doctor le interrumpió.

-Oh! Es usted Carlisle Cullen?- le preguntó a mi padre expectante,

-Sí, así es.-le dijo mi padre frunciendo el ceño.

El doctor le ofreció la mano a Carlisle para que la estrechara mientras le decía.- Es un placer doctor Cullen.

-Lo mismo digo- y señalándonos a Esme y a mí nos presentó- ella es mi esposa Esme y mi hijo Edward.

-Encantando…- dijo asintiendo en nuestra dirección, y después de fijarse en nosotros miró por encima de mi hombro, y como si esperara a alguien más, frunció el ceño.- ¿Y el resto de sus hijos? ¿Tenía entendido que eran más?

A los tres nos sorprendió este comentario, ¿qué sabía él sobre nosotros?

-Sí, tengo otros cuatro hijos. Pero hemos decidido no venir todos, para no molestar a los pacientes, al ser tantos…

-Sí, tiene razón.- dijo el doctor mientras asentía varias veces.

-¿Pero como sabe usted tanto sobre nosotros?

-Bella me dijo que ustedes vendrían a buscar a Elizabeth- esta declaración nos dejó a los tres sorprendidos, este hombre había conocido a mi Bella, tal vez había sido una de las últimas personas que habló con ella. Y al parecer debían de tener cierta amistad porque la llamó Bella, y no es normal que un médico se tome tanta confianza con un paciente.

-Sí, ¿podríamos verla?- le dije yo, estaba deseando ver a la niña, necesitaba sentirla conmigo, tener un pedacito de ella entre mis brazos.

-Antes de que vayamos a verla, necesito que me digan que es lo que saben sobre lo que le pasó a Bella. Para que pueda explicarles la situación.

-La verdad es que hacía unos cinco años que no veíamos a Bella. Hace un par de días, un abogado se puso en contacto con nosotros, y nos dijo, que al morir Bella nos cedía la custodia de su hija Elizabeth.- el doctor asentía mientras escuchaba a Carlisle.- Por lo que pudimos leer en una carta que ella nos mandó, al parecer esa niña es fruto de una violación.- le dijo mi padre con vacilación, como esperando que el doctor lo negara.

Pero el doctor asintió apesadumbrado.- Así es. Yo estaba de guardia aquella noche cuando la trajeron, hace ya algunos meses. No voy a entrar en detalles sobre su estado, porque no creo que sea necesario. Entre sus múltiples heridas padecía un fuerte traumatismo craneoencefálico, pero parecía que se recuperaba favorablemente, así que al cabo de una semana aproximadamente la dimos de alta. Aproximadamente un mes y medio después, volvió a ingresar, se había desmayado en la calle, le hicimos varias pruebas y descubrimos que estaba embarazada. Todavía recuerdo como lloró cuando se lo dije…-murmuró el doctor desviando la vista. Para este punto, Esme estaba sollozando y Carlisle la tenía abrazado por los hombros. Yo podía ver a Bella a través de la mente del médico, por un momento sentí que me partía, todo lo que había sufrido ella sola. El doctor suspiró y continuó hablando.

-Como médico, no estoy a favor del aborto, pero en un caso como este… - se encogió de hombros,- pensé que podría será una buena opción. Se lo propuse a ella… pero se negó. Dijo que no sabía si se quedaría con el niño, pero que no iba a abortar. Después de darle algunas indicaciones sobre el embarazo, se fue a casa. Volvió a ingresar cuatro meses después, se quejaba de visión doble, fuertes dolores de cabeza, dolor de cuello, etc. Después de hacerle todas las pruebas pertinentes, descubrimos que ha causa del golpe que le habían dado meses antes, tenía una aneurisma cerebral. Le propusimos que se operara, pero como usted sabe doctor Cullen, eso habría puesto en peligro la vida del bebé.-Carlisle asintió- le expusimos a Bella los pros y los contras de la operación, pero en cuanto supo que su hijo podía correr peligro, se negó. Decidimos que sería más seguro para ella y para el bebé, que se quedara ingresada en el hospital para poder tenerla controlada en todo momento. Debíamos intentar, que la presión arterial se mantuviera baja, pero a causa del embarazo la presión le subió muchísimo y un mes después de su ingreso no pudimos hacer nada, y entró en un coma irreversible.- el doctor hizo una pausa apenado y después continuó hablando.

-Ella sabía que corría esos riesgos, por eso hizo llamar a un abogado que se encargara de todos sus asuntos legales. Lo que más le preocupaba era lo que pasaría con su hija. Por aquel entonces ya sabíamos que sería una niña, incluso le puso un nombre.- sonrió levemente, y pude ver en su mente, otro recuerdo de ella.

_Bella estaba recostada en una camilla de hospital, se veía más pálida de lo habitual, tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo sus preciosos ojos marrones, pero aun así un suave sonrisa curvaba sus labios._

_-¿Sabe que doctor Sheperd? _

_-¿Que pasa Bella?_

_-He decidido que nombre le voy a poner a mi hija, se llamará Elizabeth.-dijo con una sonrisa y después murmuro- Se que a él le gustará…_

_Al doctor le sorprendió que después de todo lo que ella había pasado, siguiera teniendo esa aura de inocencia y dulzura, y que incluso quisiera ponerle un nombre a su hija, aun sabiendo que seguramente no llegaría a conocerla. _

-Me contó que no tenía familia, ya que sus padres habían muerto hacía algún tiempo, y no tenía ningún otro pariente. La verdad es que durante ese tiempo cogimos bastante confianza, a pesar de su juventud, era muy madura. Le estuvo dando vueltas durante bastante tiempo, ella creía que ustedes eran la mejor opción, pero no sabía si aceptarían esa responsabilidad.-nos dedicó una sonrisa y dijo- Me alegro de que hayan aceptado, sería una pena que tuviéramos que mandar a la pequeña a un orfanato.

-Por supuesto que aceptamos, no íbamos a permitir que la hija de Bella se criara sin el calor de un hogar- le dijo Esme.

-Cuando entró en coma, su embarazo estaba bastante avanzado, estaba de casi siete meses, así que decidimos mantenerla conectada al respirador el máximo tiempo posible, para que la pequeña pudiera acabar de desarrollarse dentro de la madre. No queríamos correr riesgos al sacarla antes de tiempo.-dijo esto último mirando a Carlisle, el cual asintió. Como médicos los dos sabían que cuanto más tiempo pudiera permanecer un bebé dentro de la madre, era mejor para su desarrollo.

-Y, ¿hace cuanto nació la niña? ¿Dónde está Elizabeth?-le preguntó Carlisle.

El doctor Sheperd frunció el ceño y se no quedó mirando, como si no comprendiera algo…

-Perdón pero creo que ha habido un mal entendido.-hizo una pausa y nos miro de forma especulativa, como si estudiara nuestra reacción- Elizabeth aun no ha nacido.

Podía sentir el desconcierto de mis padres, que era una copia del mío propio, no lo entendía.

-¿Cómo que no ha nacido? Pero entonces, eso significa que Bella…- dejé la frase inconclusa, no podía ser, eso significaba que…

-Sí, Bella sigue viva…

**

* * *

**

Jajaja! ¿Cómo os habéis quedado? ¿Os lo esperabais? Creo que algunas sí.

**Vamos a ver, tengo algunos puntos que me gustaría aclarar:**

**No tengo ni idea de medicina, he intentado informarme para no escribir ninguna barbaridad, pero si aun así me he equivocado en algo, lo lamento.**

**Algunas personas que me han dejado review, ya les he contestado a este tema pero aun así quería hacer una aclaración general, algunas chicas pensaron que era un poco "fuerte" que hiciera que la hija de Bella fuera fruto de una violación, la razón por la que lo he hecho así, es pq me resulta extraño imaginarme a Bella acostándose voluntariamente con alguien que no sea Edward.**

**La razón por la que Alice no podía ver nada sobre Bella, es que al estar ella clínicamente muerta, no puede tomar decisiones y eso hace que para Alice sea como si no existiera.**

**Sobre Rosalie, se que muchas historias se empeñan en pintarla como la mala, pero yo no podía, debe de ser duro desear algo que sabes que nunca podrás tener, como es en su caso un hijo, esa es la razón del resentimiento de ella.**

**Y creo que ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, jeje. Cualquier dudita, un review y contesto. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, si queréis dejar comentario será muy bien recibido, jeje.**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos la semana que viene.**


	5. Bella

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

**CUIDA MI VIDA**

"_**Bella"**_

**Edward POV:**

_-¿Cómo que no ha nacido? Pero entonces, eso significa que Bella…- dejé la frase inconclusa, no podía ser, eso significaba que…_

_-Sí, Bella sigue viva…_

Me quedé completamente en shock, como podía ser… Intenté hacer memoria sobre la visita del abogado… aunque nos habló del testamento, en ningún momento mencionó que Bella hubiera muerto, pero que otra cosa podíamos pensar…

Pero Bella sabía lo que le podía pasar, por eso lo organizó todo para que nosotros pudiéramos hacernos cargo de su hija.

Desde que nos conocimos, Bella no había dejado nunca de sorprenderme, y esta situación no era diferente, ella puso en peligro su vida, para salvar la vida de su hija, una vida que ella no había pedido que viniera al mundo, que había sido concebida de la peor manera, pero aun así ella se sacrificaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena? ¿Cómo podía, un monstruo como yo, haber tenido la suerte de conocer a un ángel como ella?

Me volteé a ver a mis padres, se estaban mirando a los ojos con la misma expresión sorprendida que debía de tener yo en mi rostro, entonces se giraron y me miraron, tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, y así nos quedamos unos momentos hasta que el doctor volvió a hablar.

-Veo que la noticia les ha sorprendido… tal vez la persona que se puso en contacto con ustedes no fue lo suficientemente clara…- dijo con duda.

-En efecto, no fue para nada clara, o tal vez nosotros no supimos leer entre líneas. El nos dijo que nos iba a hablar del testamento de Bella, entonces nosotros dimos por supuesto que ella había fallecido…- le explicó Carlisle.

-Sí, la verdad es que dicho así, lo más lógico era pensar eso. Pero bueno… Bella sigue viva - frunció el ceño y hizo una mueca extraña, como si dudara- más o menos. Como ya les he dicho antes, ella entró en un coma irreversible hace un par de semanas, y no podemos hacer nada más por ella, únicamente intentar que la pequeña esté en las mejores condiciones posibles.

No podía creer lo que decía el médico… ¿cómo que no podíamos hacer nada por ella? Pero ya pensaría más tarde en eso, algo podríamos hacer, en este momento no podía pensar en nada más que en estar con ella.

-¡Quiero verla!- mi tono de voz salió más brusco de lo que pretendía, mis padres me vieron con desaprobación, podía ver un sus pensamientos que ellos también querían verla, pero me pedían que me calmara. Pero como podían pedirme que me tranquilizara, cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos de ver a mi amor. Estaba ansioso por verla, no importaba las condiciones en que estuviera, necesitaba sentirla cerca, tocar su piel, oler su perfume… ese perfume que durante el tiempo que estuve a su lado tanto me había atormentado, pero que al separarme de ella tanto había extrañado.

El doctor se quedó intimidado unos momentos, y después carraspeó para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Claro, vamos a verla. Síganme.- se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar por el pasillo, nosotros le seguimos. Carlisle tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Esme, ella me miró y dedicándome una sonrisa apenada, extendiendo su brazo y acarició mi rostro, después bajó su mano para tomar la mía y darme un ligero apretón, esa era su forma de demostrarme su apoyo sin palabras.

Estaba ansioso por ver a Bella, no importaba su aspecto, siempre sería mi Bella. Lo que me carcomía las entrañas, era el saber todo lo que ella había sufrido por mi culpa… ella no tendría que haber pasado por la muerte de sus padres sola, si yo hubiera estado con ella, esos tipos no le habrían tocado uno solo de sus cabellos. Pero ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás… no podía arreglar el pasado, pero si intentaría enmendar mis errores para el futuro.

De repente el doctor se detuvo a mitad del pasillo se dirigió hacia la puerta que estaba a la derecha y con el pomo de la puerta en la mano, se giró hacia nosotros.

-Es aquí, esta es la habitación de Bella- y girando el pomo, entró.

Lo primero que pude percibir cuando abrió la puerta, fue el olor que nos llegó, era el aroma inconfundible de Bella. Aunque olía una poco diferente, supuse que por los medicamentos, era su perfume… Era ella, no había duda. Aun fuera del cuarto, cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente, me seguía pareciendo un aroma delicioso, pero aunque parezca increíble ya no me parecía apetecible, no sentía ganas de beber su sangre. Lentamente abrí los ojos, esperaba encontrar a mis padres a mi lado, pero ellos ya habían entrado al cuarto, desde donde yo estaba, todavía en la puerta, solo podía verles parados a los pies de una cama. Les veía de perfil, y en sus rostros se reflejaba el dolor por lo que estaban viendo. Esme se tapó la cara con las manos y sollozando se apoyó en Carlisle, que la abrazó sin dejar de mirar hacía la cama.

Después de unos momentos de incertidumbre, me decidí a entrar. Conforme me iba adentrando en la habitación, lo primero que pude distinguir fueron sus pies, cubiertos por las mantas del hospital, mi vista fue ascendiendo por sus delgadas piernas hasta que me topé con su abultado vientre. Seguí subiendo mi mirada y finalmente vi su rostro, estaba mucho más delgada que la última vez que la vi, su pelo se veía sucio y sin brillo, tenía un tubo en la boca que la conectaba al respirador artificial y estaba conectada a un montón de cables. Se la veía tan frágil, tan desvalida tumbada en esa cama… pero era ella, era mi Bella y eso era lo único que me importaba.

Sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de su rostro, empecé a avanzar hacia ella, era como si un imán me atrajera, mis pies se movían por voluntad propia. En ese momento me olvidé de que mis padres y el doctor estaban en la habitación, para mí sólo estaba ella. No me podía creer que estuviera con ella otra vez, que la tuviera tan cerca de mí, que la pudiera tocar. No podía estar más tiempo sin sentir el roce de su piel, tomé una de sus manos entre las mías con mucha delicadeza, como si se tratara de una muñequita de cristal, que se pudiera romper a la menor presión. Con una de mis manos acaricié su mejilla, y me incliné para besar su frente con el más delicado de los roces. Supongo que inconscientemente esperaba que al tocarla, su corazón se acelerara y sus mejillas se sonrojaran como le pasaba siempre que yo estaba cerca, pero nada de eso pasó, no pude percibir ninguna reacción de su parte. Apoyé mi frente en su frente y con los ojos cerrados me quedé inhalando su aroma, hasta que noté una mano en mi hombro. Podrían haber pasado minutos o tal vez horas desde que entré a aquella habitación, me daba igual, lo único que me importaba es que estaba con ella.

Con un suspiro de resignación me volteé a ver quien estaba a mi lado, era mi padre, me dedicó una mirada de apoyo y dirigió su mirada al doctor.

-¿Para cuándo tienen previsto el parto?

-En estos momentos está de aproximadamente siete meses y medio, el bebé ya está prácticamente desarrollado, si naciera ahora, lo más probable es que con los cuidados oportunos consiguiera sobrevivir. Pero si pudiéramos alargarlo tres o cuatro semanas más sería estupendo, nos aseguraríamos de no correr riesgos - dijo el doctor Sheperd.

-Sí, sería estupendo que pudiéramos esperar un poco más, – murmuró Carlisle de forma pensativa. Intenté ver qué era lo que estaba pensando, pero me bloqueaba. Me parecía sospechoso que no quisiera mostrarme sus pensamientos, pero en esos momentos solo podía concentrarme en Bella.

-Bueno, les dejaré solos un rato… si necesitan cualquier cosa, no duden en avisarme.

-Claro doctor, muchas gracias por todo.- le contestó Carlisle.

Pude sentir como el médico cerró la puerta al salir del cuarto.

Esme se acercó al otro lado de la cama y acarició la frente de Bella.

-Mi pobre niña… ¿cómo ha podido pasar todo esto? Se ve tan frágil… ¿No crees que está demasiado delgada Carlisle?- pregunto levantando la mirada hacía mi padre.

-Es normal en su estado Esme… sólo la están alimentando a base de suero.

-¿Pero habrá algo que podamos hacer para salvarla? ¡Lo que sea! ¡No importa lo que cueste! – dije yo, desesperado, mirando a mi padre. Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, y dio un apretón con su mano que aún seguía en mi hombro para darme consuelo.

-Ya has oído al doctor, ha entrado en un coma irreversible, _medicamente_ no podemos hacer nada.- me fijé en que su tono de voz cambió cuando dijo "medicamente", no estaría pensando…

Me lo quedé mirando con el ceño fruncido. Sí, realmente estaba pensando eso… Negué varias veces y bajé la mirada para volver a centrarla en ella.

Después de cinco años sin ella, pensando que no volvería a verla nunca y que tendría que sufrir su ausencia durante toda la eternidad; no me podía creer que estaba aquí con ella, con su delicada mano entre las mías.

Aunque estaba metido en mi propia burbuja con Bella, podía oír de fondo a Carlisle hablando con Esme.

-Deberíamos avisar a los chicos, deben estar ansioso por saber lo que está pasando. –dijo Carlisle.

-Sí, tienes razón. Cuando se lo contemos, no se lo van a creer… Todavía estoy impactada con la noticia, cuando hablamos con el abogado, jamás pensé que Bella pudiera estar viva… Pero ahora no está sola, nosotros cuidaremos de ella… -oí que le contestaba Esme.

-Creo que sería mejor que le diéramos la noticia personalmente a los chicos y no por teléfono. No sabemos cómo vayan a reaccionar, tal vez debamos estar allí…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Esme se acercó a mí, y abrazándome maternalmente me susurró:

-Edward hijo, aunque me duela, aquí no podemos hacer nada por ella, vámonos a casa y hablemos con tus hermanos.

-No pienso separarme de ella, Esme. Id vosotros. He pasado cinco años sin Bella, no voy a volver a dejarla sola. –le dije todo esto sin mirarla, no podía apartar mis ojos de Bella, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

-Está bien. Iremos al departamento y después de hablar con tus hermanos veremos lo que hacemos. Teniendo en cuenta el estado de Bella, supongo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí una temporada.- Carlisle ya estaba haciendo planes en su cabeza, sobre lo que podríamos hacer.

-Nos vemos luego hijo.-se despidió Esme, y salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Estábamos los dos solos, el silencio que reinaba en la habitación era interrumpido por los pitidos del monitor cardiaco de Bella, y por el zumbido que producían los latidos constantes del corazón de la bebé.

Me separé un instante de ella, y me acerqué a coger una silla que había en la esquina, para poder sentarme a su lado. En cuanto estuve a su lado de nuevo, tomé su mano entre las mías.

Su piel contra mi piel era como un bálsamo para mi alma, era como si pudiera retroceder cinco años atrás… Recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez en la cafetería del instituto, me pareció una humana más; después cuando percibí su aroma en el aula de biología, quise matarla, pero por suerte pude contenerme. Y conforme la iba conociendo, cada vez me fascinaba más, sus expresiones, sus sonrojos, su sonrisa, lo expresivos que eran sus ojos… sin darme cuenta me encontré perdidamente enamorado de ella, y aunque tendría que haberme alejado, no pude. Rememoré nuestro primero beso, cuando yo intentaba ser cuidadoso y ella se me lanzó encima… no puede evitar sonreír. La angustia que pasé cuando James casi la mata. Lo hermosa que estaba con aquel vestido azul, en el baile del instituto. El maravilloso verano que pasamos juntos, nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz… Pero después, el día de su cumpleaños Jasper la atacó, sé que no fue culpa suya, si no de lo que somos, pero eso hizo que tomara la decisión de separarme de Bella. Dejarla aquel día en el bosque es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi larga vida, pero sobre todo tener que mentirle diciéndole que no la amaba y ver en su rostro, que ella realmente creía esa mentira.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Nosotros somos peligrosos, el más mínimo descuido y ella habría acabado muerta entre mis brazos o a manos de cualquiera de mi familia, porque por mucho que la quisiéramos ella era humana y nosotros vampiros, y eso no iba a cambiar… Entonces me vinieron a la mente todas las veces que Alice me dijo que había visto a Bella convertida en una de nosotros… En ese entonces no quería escucharla, me parecía una aberración transformar a un ángel como ella, en un monstruo como nosotros. Pero en este momento recordé le que había dicho Carlisle unos momentos antes, "medicamente no podemos hacer nada", sabiendo que no había posibilidades de salvarla, la única opción sería transformarla… pero yo no podía hacerle eso…

¿Podría ser tan egoísta de condenarla a esta vida, sólo para tenerla siempre conmigo?

**

* * *

**

Hola a todas! Como podéis ver me he adelantado un poco!

Antes que nada, quería agradeceros por leer esta historia, y espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndola como yo escribiéndola. Quiero sobre todo dar las gracias, a las que dejáis review, la verdad es que me animáis a seguir escribiendo.

**Ya sé que este capítulo es más cortito que los anteriores, lo siento!**

**Pero aun así espero que os haya gustado, me regaláis un review ¿Sii?**

**Os mando un súper abrazo, nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	6. Tomando decisiones

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

**CUIDA MI VIDA**

"_**Tomando decisiones"**_

**Carlisle POV:**

Esme y yo estábamos en el coche, íbamos camino al departamento y veníamos hablando de lo increíble que era, el hecho de que Bella estuviera viva.

Todos dimos por supuesto que ella había fallecido cuando el abogado habló del testamento, y ahora resultaba que ella aún vivía. Aunque por lo que había dicho el doctor no viviría por mucho tiempo, sólo el suficiente para que Elizabeth, pudiera nacer sin complicaciones.

Sólo había una opción si no queríamos perder a Bella otra vez, y esta vez para siempre. La única posibilidad era transformarla. Y aunque ya se lo había insinuado a Edward en el hospital, no quise presionarlo en aquel momento, ya tendríamos tiempos de hablar de lo que íbamos a hacer. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, esta vez Edward tendría que darme muy buenos argumentos para no transformar a Bella, y no sólo a mí. Estaba seguro, que tanto Esme como el resto de mis hijos, no querrían volver a perderla. Y no podíamos pensar únicamente en nosotros, en estos momentos también teníamos que tener en mente a Elizabeth, ¿íbamos a permitir que creciera sin su madre? Yo por mi parte, no. Tendríamos que ver qué opinaba el resto.

Estacioné el coche delante del edificio, y después de abrirle la puerta a Esme, la tomé de la mano, y nos dirigimos al ascensor. Cuando llegamos a nuestra planta y se abrieron las puertas, pudimos ver a Alice esperándonos en la puerta del departamento, seguramente nos había visto llegar y ansiosa como es ella, no pudo esperar dentro.

-¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Pensé que traeríais a Elizabeth?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No has visto nada de lo que ha pasado en el hospital? – me parecía increíble que no hubiera visto nada de esto.

-No, es como si todo estuviera borroso. Como si hubiera decisiones que no se han tomado, o hubiera algo que está fuera de nuestro alcance, algo que no podemos controlar. Es muy extraño…

En ese momento aparecieron Emmett y Rosalie detrás de Alice.

-¿Y Edward? ¿Dónde está la pequeña? ¿No os han dejado traerla?- esta vez fue Rosalie quien preguntó.

-Vamos adentro y os lo contaremos todo.- todos asintieron y se dirigieron al interior del departamento.

Todos nos dirigimos al salón y nos sentamos en los sillones. Jasper estaba en una esquina de la sala, al lado de una ventana abierta y nos vio entrar con el ceño fruncido. Aunque no tenía ninguna gracia, no pude evitar sonreír al verlo allí, se que lo hacía por seguridad, para no poner a la niña en peligro, pero me recordó a un niño al que han castigado en un rincón, le hice un gesto para que se acercara.

-No te preocupes Jasper, no hemos traído a la niña.- el asintió y después de cerrar la ventana, vino a sentarse con nosotros.

-Bueno, contadnos! Es frustrante esto de no poder ver lo que pasa. ¿Dónde se ha quedado Edward? ¿Y Elizabeth?- fue Alice quien empezó a preguntar.

-Eso digo yo, ¿dónde está Edward? ¿no habrá sido tan egoísta de llevarse a la niña, verdad? -esta vez fue Rosalie quien preguntó su voz sonaba ansiosa y molesta.

-Edward no se ha llevado a la niña a ningún lado, él se ha quedado en el hospital, no ha querido separarse de ella,- le contesté yo.

-Entonces, ¿la habéis visto? ¿Está enferma y por eso no os han dejado traerla? Por favor hablad, me estáis poniendo nerviosa. – dijo Alice mientras revotaba en el sillón, se veía que Jasper estaba intentado calmarla, pero cuando se ponía así todos sabíamos que era imposible.

Miré a Esme que estaba sentada a mi lado, ella me cogió la mano y dedicándome una sonrisa, asintió animándome a hablar.

-Que sepamos la pequeña, está bien de salud por el momento.- vi como todos fruncían el ceño- La razón por la que no hemos podido traerla, es porque Elizabeth aun no ha nacido.

Pude ver en sus rostros el mismo gesto de incredulidad que se nos había quedado a nosotros cuando el médico nos dio la noticia.

-Bella aun sigue viva.

La primera en reaccionar fue Alice, que soltó un grito de sorpresa, después de eso todos empezaron a disparar preguntas, iban tan deprisa que ni siquiera yo entendía la que de decían al hablar todos a la vez.

-A ver, tranquilizaos para que os pueda explicar cuál es la situación.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser que Bella, esté viva?

-Después de que abusaran de ella y de que se enterara que había quedado embarazada, le diagnosticaron una aneurisma cerebral. La mejor opción abría sido operar, pero ella se negó para no poner en peligro al bebé. Hace un par de semanas su estado empeoró y entró en un coma irreversible. Su estado es estable por el momento, pero quieren mantenerla con vida el máxima tiempo posible, para no correr riesgos con la niña. –todos nos miraban estupefactos.- Y bueno… evidentemente Edward no ha querido separarse de ella, y se ha quedado con Bella en el hospital.

El silenció reinó en la sala… cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando alguno de ellos abría la boca como si tuviera intención de hablar, pero la volvían a cerrar, se habían quedado sin palabras. Fue Jasper el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Habrá algo que podamos hacer para salvar a Bella, ¿no? ¿Algún tratamiento?...

-Ya se lo he dicho a Edward en el hospital, "medicamente" no podemos hacer nada.

-¿Medicamente? ¿A qué te refieres con que medicamente no podemos hacer nada? ¿Acaso hay algún forma de… - dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido. Yo arqueé las cejas, intentado que viera lo obvio, entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos al comprender a lo que me refería. –Oh! Claro, que tonta!

-Estáis hablando de transformarla, supongo – dijo Rosalie en tono serio.

Nos quedamos en silencio y la miramos. De todos nosotros ella era la que más se resistía a nuestra naturaleza, todavía no aceptaba lo que éramos, y supongo que sería la que más se opondría a convertirla.

Rosalie suspiró antes de hablar.- Sabéis que si a mí me hubieran dado opción no habría elegido esta vida. Pero todos sabemos lo que Bella quería, ella quería ser una de nosotros y formar parte de esta familia. Además, no me parecería justo privar a Elizabeth de criarse junto a su madre. – hizo una pausa mientras nosotros asimilábamos sus palabras.- ¡Y qué demonios! ¡Estoy harta de ver a Edward lloriqueando por las esquinas!- ante esta declaración no pudimos evitar que se nos escapara la risa. Habían sido cinco años de tensión y tristeza, y era un gran alivio saber que probablemente ya habían terminado, que había una solución para esto y que por fin la felicidad volvería a nuestra familia.

-¿Y los demás que opináis?- pregunté dirigiéndome primero a Esme, pero no tuve tiempo de oír su respuesta, porque oí un par de bufidos procedentes de Alice y Emmett, y me giré justo a tiempos para verles poner los ojos en blanco, no pude evitar sonreír ante esta reacción, al igual que Rosalie y Jasper que estaban riendo por la reacción de sus parejas.

-¡Carlisle por favor…!–explotó Emmett haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

-¡La pregunta ofende!- terminó por decir Alice.

-Esto tendría que haber pasado hace cinco años y en otras circunstancias, no como una medida de emergencia, así que yo estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Jasper.

Por último miré a Esme y ella asintió- Sabes que Bella es como una hija más para nosotros. La única razón por la que la dejamos, fue porque Edward nos convenció de que era lo mejor para ella, pero las hechos han demostrado que estaba equivocado. Ahora que sé que existe la posibilidad de salvar a Bella y que se quede con nosotros, no podemos desaprovecharla. Además no quiero que Edward siga sufriendo.

-Bueno, entonces todos estamos de acuerdo en que la mejor opción es convertir a Bella. – hice una pausa y todos contestaron que sí. – Pues ahora viene la parte más difícil… convencer a Edward.

Todos no quedamos en silencio, hasta que Emmett, que hasta ese momento había tenido el ceño fruncido, habló.

-Bueno, en caso de que Edward no esté de acuerdo, tengo una idea…-susurró a modo de confidencia, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante- Vosotros distraéis a Edward, para que yo pueda cogerle por detrás y alejarlo de Bella, y yo no le suelto hasta que vosotros os hayas encargado de Bella. Una vez convertida, él no podrá rechazarla ¿no? – dijo todo esto completamente serio. Nos miramos entre nosotros y no pudimos evitar estallar en carcajadas. - ¿Qué? – preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, se veía que estaba bromeando. Era como si todos nosotros estuviéramos viendo la luz al final del túnel, sus bromas aligeraban la tensión del ambiente.

-Si no puedes tú solo, yo te ayudo.- le dijo Jasper mientras le palmeaba el hombro y sonreía.

Después de ese comentario de Jasper volvimos a reír, y después de unos momentos nos quedamos en silencio. Un momento de relajación, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Supongo que tendremos que empezar a organizar, que es lo que vamos a hacer…- dijo Esme y todos la miramos.- Me refiero a que evidentemente no podemos dejar a Bella en ese hospital y esperar a que el bebé nazca, eso nos complicaría mucho el hecho de transformarla.

Lo pensé unos instantes.- Tienes razón Esme, tendremos que llevarnos a Bella a un lugar seguro, donde nosotros mismos podamos atenderla hasta que nazca la niña y así después podamos transformarla sin problemas. Pero teniendo en cuenta el estado de Bella… no creo que sea tan fácil que nos dejen llevárnosla…

-Tal vez el abogado, nos pueda decir si legalmente podemos hacer algo…- propuso Rosalie – Además él nos dijo que fuéramos a verle cuando llegáramos a Seattle, para terminar de arreglar todos los asuntos legales ¿no?

-Sí, tienes razón. Cuando hayamos hablado con él, decidiremos qué vamos a hacer. Pero tenemos que intentar tenerlo todo bien ligado, para cuando hablemos con Edward. Espero que podamos convencerle, y que acepte transformar a Bella, no quiero tener que discutir con él. Y lo más probable es que siga igual de cabezota que hace años, diciendo que esto no es lo mejor para ella…

-Bueno ¿y qué estamos esperando? Vámonos, ¿no? – cuestionó Alice mientras se levantaba del sofá, y nos miraba haciéndonos gestos para que nosotros también nos levantáramos.

Salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos a nuestros coches, Alice y Jasper vinieron con Esme y conmigo en nuestro coche, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie se iban en el otro.

Cuando íbamos en el coche, Alice no dejaba de parlotear, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así de emocionada, concretamente cinco años. Incluso Jasper en lugar de intentar calmarla, la dejaba que se desahogara, él estaba tan feliz, de que Alice hubiera recuperado su alegría habitual, que nos trasmitía su felicidad a todos. Íbamos todos sonriendo como idiotas, había tanta felicidad en el ambiente, que parecía que el coche fuera a salir volando en cualquier momento por toda la euforia acumulada en su interior. Al final tuve que pedirle a Jasper que calmara un poco la situación. Y aunque a Esme, a él y a mí se nos veía más tranquilos, Alice seguía charlando alegremente, mientras iba rebotando en el asiento.

-Todavía me cuesta creer que Bella está viva, ¿cómo no pude ver esto?, supongo que será porque al estar ella en coma, es como si hubiera muerto… - su tono de voz iba bajando de volumen conforme iba hablando, supongo que pensando en las diferentes posibilidades por las que ella no había podido ver a Bella. Pero entonces su tono de voz volvió a subir de golpe, asustándonos a todos- Bueno pero no importa! El caso es que mi hermanita está viva, y va a estar con nosotros toda la eternidad. ¿No estáis emocionados? –nos preguntó a nosotros, pero antes de darnos tiempo a responder se inclinó hacia delante para hablar con Esme.- Tendremos que comprar muchas cosas Esme. Piensa que tendremos que amueblar una habitación para la bebé, y comprarle mucha ropita. Nunca he comprado ropa para bebé, tendremos que ver qué es lo que está a la moda, no voy a permitir que mi sobrinita vaya con cualquier trapo. ¿No estás de acuerdo Esme? – pero cuando Esme abrió la boca, Alice la interrumpió antes de que contestara, por lo que Esme puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Oh! Y a Bella también tendremos que comprarle un nuevo vestuario. Vete a saber cómo se ha estado vistiendo estos últimos años. – Y así siguió, hablando ella sola, hasta que llegamos al edificio de oficinas donde estaba el despacho del abogado.

Emmett y Rosalie, ya nos estaban esperando en la puerta, cuando aparcamos el coche. Entramos al edificio, y yo me adelanté un poco a la recepción para preguntar en que piso se encontraba el despacho del señor Banks, cuando tuve la información nos dirigimos a los ascensores. Había más personas con nosotros en el ascensor, por lo que no podíamos hablar libremente.

-Bella realmente tuvo que heredar bastante dinero de Charlie, para poder permitirse pagar a este abogado, por lo que he podido ver del edificio, es bastante lujoso. Creo que sus honorarios deben de ser bastante altos- Esme hizo este comentario en voz muy baja y hablando muy rápidamente, sólo para los oídos vampíricos.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra planta, no nos hizo falta preguntar por el señor Banks ya que él estaba en la recepción hablando, con quien supuse sería uno de sus clientes. En cuanto se despidió de él, se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

Después de las salutaciones pertinentes, nos dirigió hacia lo que pensé sería su despacho pero resulto ser una sala de reuniones, al ser tantos, era lógico que estaríamos más cómodos aquí. Cuando estuvimos todos sentados, nos miró a todos y frunciendo el ceño pregunto:

-Creo que falta uno de ustedes, ¿no? ¿No ha podido venir hasta Seattle?

-Sí, mi hijo ha viajado con nosotros. Pero después de que visitáramos el hospital, ha decidió quedarse allí. – le contesté.

-Antes que nada, les debo una disculpa por no haberles informado que la señorita Swan seguía con vida.

-¿Entonces lo hizo a propósito? ¿Nosotros pensamos que tal vez, se le había olvidado mencionarlo? – ante esta pregunta, el señor Banks sonrió tristemente.

-Señor Cullen, me tengo por una persona profesional, responsable y que hace bien su trabajo. No se me habría olvidado comentarles algo tan importante como eso. Fue la señorita Swan quien me pidió que omitiera esa información, me dijo que había uno de ustedes, no especificó quien, que tal vez no querría verla y se negaría a viajar si se enteraba que eso implicaría volver a verla. A mí no me pareció muy lógico, pero…

-Señor Banks, esa persona que ella pensaba que no querría verla, es precisamente la que está en estos momentos en el hospital, y que no piensa separarse de ella ni un instante hasta que dé su último aliento. –dije esto último pensando que su último aliento no sería precisamente para morir, si no para nacer a un nueva vida.

El abogado simplemente asintió.

-Bueno, una vez aclarado este punto. Creo que podríamos empezar, ha precisar otros asuntos. Cómo ya les dije, señor y señora Cullen, ustedes serán sus tutores legales. Con lo que respecta a los bienes de la señorita Swan, en este caso, el edificio en el que ella actualmente habitaba y la librería que ella regentaba en la planta baja, así como la cuenta bancaría, pasarán a estar a su cargo como albaceas de la pequeña Elizabeth, hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad, y pueda heredar los bienes que le legó su madre. Normalmente lo que se hace en estos casos, en que la suma de la cuenta bancaria es tan elevada, es poner una clausula en la que no se les permite a los tutores tocar el dinero, ni cambiar de nombre ninguna de las propiedades. Es una forma de proteger a los menores, usted entiende… - asentí. – En este caso, la señorita Swan no quiso imponer esta clausula, se fiaba de ustedes, y dijo que al viajar ustedes tanto, tal vez necesitarían cambiar el nombre de la cuenta. Incluso pensó que tal vez ustedes podrían invertir parte de ese dinero para incrementar lo que en un futuro heredará la pequeña. Dijo que uno de ustedes tenía como un sexto sentido para ver el futuro… - a Alice se le escapó una risita, mientras se erguía en la silla y susurraba algo que sonó como _"Voy a hacer a esa niña de oro"_, no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Estuvimos allí un buen rato, aclarando algunos puntos sobre la adopción de Elizabeth, aunque realmente no fuéramos a adoptarla porque no íbamos a permitir que Bella muriera, teníamos que hacer el paripé para que no sospecharan y no tuviéramos problemas. Antes de irnos el señor Banks nos entregó todos los papeles relativos a la adopción de Elizabeth, y nos entregó las llaves de casa de Bella.

Con todos estos asuntos solucionados, decidimos, o más bien Alice nos impuso hacer una visita al hospital, para que todos pudieran ver a Bella.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, nos dirigimos a la habitación de Bella con Esme y conmigo a la cabeza, guiándoles porque ellos no sabían donde era.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación, di unos toquecitos a la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta, decidí entrar de todas formas, sabía perfectamente que él estaba allí. Edward estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, tenía cogida la mano de Bella con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la cara con los dedos, empezando por la frente y bajando hacia la mejilla, así una y otra vez. En su rostro, además del dolor por el estado en que se encontraba Bella, se veía la adoración que sentía por ella.

Me dolía tanto ver a mi hijo así, por eso no estaba dispuesto a verlo sufrir si podía hacer algo para evitarlo. No haría esto con Bella, si supiera que ella no quería esta vida, pero ella en más de una ocasión dijo que quería ser convertida, que quería formar parte de nuestra familia, por eso lo haría aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a Edward. Su obstinación no sólo estaba destruyéndole a él, si no a toda la familia.

A Esme y a mí no nos asustó tanto ver el estado de Bella, por eso nos adentramos en la habitación, mientras que mis hijos se quedaron parados en la puerta por la impresión. Edward seguía en la misma posición, no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia en el cuarto, por eso me acerqué a él lentamente y presioné mi mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. En cuanto notó mi contacte, dio un pequeño bote en la silla y levantó la vista para mirarme, le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, y él dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta donde estaban parados sus hermanos.

Alice se tapaba la boca con las manos, mientras miraba hacia la cama, Jasper la tenía abrazada por detrás intentando darle consuelo. Ella se deshizo de su abrazó y se acercó a la cama, y inclinándose le besó la frente y acercando su boca al oído de Bella, le susurró _"No te preocupes Bella, vamos a cuidar de ti y de tu pequeña, nunca más vamos a separarnos"._

Emmett fue el siguiente en acercarse, se paró a los pies de la cama y extendiendo su mano acarició la pierna de Bella que estaba cubierta por las mantas.- Estamos aquí hermanita, no vamos a permitir que te pase nada.

Jasper y Rosalie se quedaron un poco más apartados de la cama, ya que ellos no tenían tanta relación con ella, pero en sus rostros se veía la impresión de verla en ese estado.

Había llegado el momento de hablar con Edward y hacerle saber la decisión que habíamos tomado.

-Edward hijo! –cuando me miró seguí hablando- Tu madre, tus hermanos y yo hemos estado hablando. Y hemos tomados una decisión respecto a Bella. Esperamos que estés de acuerdo con nosotros… Pero quiero que tengas claro que es una decisión tomada, no vamos a cambiar de opinión.

Edward me miró primero a mí y después a los demás con el ceño fruncido.

**Edward POV: **_(Este POV empieza antes de que el resto de los Cullen lleguen al hospital, lo digo para que no os liéis)_

Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

"¿Podría ser tan egoísta de condenarla a esta vida, sólo para tenerla siempre conmigo?"

Hace cinco años había dejado a Bella, pensando que era lo mejor para ella. Ofreciéndole, lo que pensaba, sería la oportunidad de tener experiencias humanas. Y claro que había tenido experiencias humanas, pero todas malas, todas le habían traído sufrimiento. Ella, al igual que yo, no había sido feliz desde que nos separamos. Era como si me faltara una parte de mi vida, sin la cual yo no podía seguir adelante. Por primero vez, creí lo que tantas veces me había dicho Carlisle, que nosotros también teníamos alma, yo vi resurgir la mía cuando la conocí a ella, pero la volví a perder cuando la abandoné.

¿Pero y si ella ya no me quería? Si la convertía y después me decía que había dejado de amarme… No podría soportar su rencor, que me odiara por haberla condenado a esta vida. Entonces recordé la carta, sus primeras palabras para mí fueron: _"Te amo". _Mi pecho se hinchó de la emoción, si ella realmente aún me amaba, teníamos la oportunidad de ser felices, de pasar juntos toda la eternidad, de criar a su hija… No! Nuestra hija! Sonreí ante esto… iba a ser el padre de la hija de Bella. Si conseguía que ella me perdonara, podríamos formar una familia.

Así llevaba un rato, metido en mis pensamientos, considerando los pros y contras de si convertirla era la mejor opción, cuando de repente noté una mano en mi hombro, no pude evitar sobresaltarme, no había oído entrar a nadie. Levanté la vista y ahí estaba Carlisle, mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro. Inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta del cuarto.

Vi como Alice se separaba de Jasper, para acercarse a la cama y después de besar suavemente su frente, susurrarle al oído que íbamos a cuidar de ella. Emmett hizo algo parecido solo que acariciando la pierna de Bella.

-Edward hijo! –volví a levantar la mirada para ver lo que mi padre quería decirme- Tu madre, tus hermanos y yo hemos estado hablando. Y hemos tomados una decisión respecto a Bella. Esperamos que estés de acuerdo con nosotros… Pero quiero que tengas claro que es una decisión tomada, no vamos a cambiar de opinión.

Fruncí el ceño y miré a mi familia. Vi en sus mentes lo que habían decidido.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? ¿Ya habéis pensado como vamos sacar a Bella de aquí? ¿Dónde la llevaremos hasta que Elizabeth nazca y podamos transformarla? – pregunté mirando primera Carlisle, que tenía cara de incredulidad, y después al resto de mi familia. Alice fue la primera a la que se le iluminó el rostro con una gran sonrisa, y es que ella ya sabía cuál era mi decisión.

La convertiría.

Ya sabía lo que era vivir sin ella, y no podría volver a soportarlo. La necesitaba conmigo para toda la eternidad.

**

* * *

**

Hola a todas! Espero que os haya gustado el capi, como habéis podido ver en esto no hay tanto drama, incluso he querido darle algunos toques de humor. Por cierto! Me encanta Emmett! Jeje

**Es la primero vez que pongo dos POV en el mismo capítulo, pero es que quería expresar los pensamientos de Edward. Y no me parecía justo haceros esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo para saber su respuesta.**

**Si os ha gustado dejadme un review! Me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinión y si os gusta cómo va la historia hasta ahora.**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos la semana que viene.**


	7. Preparativos para el viaje

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

**CUIDA MI VIDA**

"_**Preparativos para el viaje"**_

**Edward POV:**

_-¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? ¿Ya habéis pensado como vamos sacar a Bella de aquí? ¿Dónde la llevaremos hasta que Elizabeth nazca y podamos transformarla? – pregunté mirando primero Carlisle, que tenía cara de incredulidad, y después al resto de mi familia. Alice fue la primera a la que se le iluminó el rostro con una gran sonrisa, y es que ella ya sabía cuál era mi decisión._

_La convertiría._

_Ya sabía lo que era vivir sin ella, y no podría volver a soportarlo. La necesitaba conmigo para toda la eternidad._

Carlisle me palmeó el hombro.- Has tomado una buena decisión hijo.

-Sí… -murmuré pensativo.- Sé que hace años, ella quería que la transformara, espero que ella no haya cambiado de parecer, y que no me odie.

-Claro que no. Además Bella te adora, ella aún te ama. Recuerdas la carta.- dijo Esme mientras me sonreía dulcemente.

No pude evitar sonreír ante este comentario de mi madre.

-Y ¿ya habéis decidido a donde nos vamos a mudar? En fin… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? La verdad es que no tengo mucha cabeza para tomar decisiones en este momento…

-Pues la verdad aún no habíamos definido nada concreto con tus hermanos. Pero he estado pensando que podríamos volver a Alaska.

-Pero Carlisle… Si hay algún problema, el primer lugar donde buscaran a Bella será en nuestra casa de Alaska, donde nos visitó el abogado. No podemos permitir que alguien nos visite, y vea a Bella. – expuso Esme.

-Lo sé, pero hasta ahora hemos vivido en Anchorage, podríamos trasladarnos a nuestra casa de Denali, está mucho más aislada, y hay bastante caza alrededor, será más fácil para Bella. No tener a tantos humanos cerca durante su primer año.

-¿Y la niña? Tal vez la pongamos en más peligro. Será la única humana. – le dije yo.

-También he pensado en eso. Podemos esperar a ver cómo reacciona Bella cuando despierte a esta nueva vida, y se vemos que es un peligro para Elizabeth, Esme y yo podríamos trasladarnos de vuelta a Anchorage con la niña, al menos hasta que Bella sea capaz de controlarse. ¿Qué opináis, estáis de acuerdo? – nos pregunto Carlisle, mientras pasaba la mirada entre mis hermanos y yo.

No me parecía justo separa a Bella de su hija, pero era por la seguridad de la pequeña, además Bella no se perdonaría jamás si algo le pasara a su hija por su culpa. Haríamos lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a Bella, aunque eso supusiera tener que protegerla de si misma.

-Yo sí, pero no creo que pueda quedarme solo con ella, tendrá la fuerza de una neófita. Necesitaré ayuda. – dije yo mirando a mis hermanos.

Emmett bufó – ¿Crees que te voy a dejar solo…? Por fin un reto, alguien que esté a mi altura…- dijo frotándose las manos, sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

-Yo también me quedaré, recuerda que he tratado con muchos neófitos en mi larga vida…

-Rosalie y yo también nos quedaremos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Alice, a lo que Rosalie asintió.

-Pero bueno, nos estamos adelantando a los acontecimientos. Sólo nos separaremos en caso de que Bella no sea capaz de controlarse, y debamos separarla de Elizabeth.- dijo mi padre.- Entonces está decidido nos mudaremos a Denali, tal vez la familia de Tanya pueda ayudarnos, si en algún momento los necesitamos.

-Tampoco es que me haga mucha gracia tener a Tanya tan cerca de Bella… - murmuré yo. Emmett soltó una carcajada, y todos hicimos "Sshh".

-Perdón, perdón…- susurró él encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Tienes miedo de que Tanya quiera hacerle algo a Bella? Mira que han pasado años, y Tanya sigue encaprichada contigo. – se volvió a reír pero esta vez más flojo.

-No es eso. Ya sabéis lo insegura que era Bella. Y también sabéis lo insistente que puede llegar a ser Tanya. Quiero recuperar a Bella, y no me gustaría que hubiera algún malentendido.

-Pues tendrás que hablar con Tanya y dejárselo claro. – dijo Rosalie. – Además, Bella ahora también será hermosa. – no pude evitar gruñirle, como podía decir eso… mis siguientes palabras salieran como un siseo. "Siempre ha sido hermosa". – Sí, ya lo sé. No quise exponerlo de esa forma…-susurro avergonzada.- Lo que quiero decir, es que ella se sentía inferior a nosotros por nuestra belleza vampírica, pero ella ahora será como nosotros. Ya no tendrá porque tener esos temores, ¿no?

-Sí, se supone que sí. Pero Bella nunca reaccionaba como yo esperaba, siempre me sorprendía.

-Eso es porque no podías leerle la mente. Y ojalá cuando se convierta tampoco puedas leérsela. Ya va siendo hora de que alguien sea capaz de darte una paliza. –dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño como un niño enfurruñado. Rosalie se acercó a él y le pasó la mano por el pelo mientras intentaba contener una sonrisa.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, y todos nos giramos para ver entrar al doctor Sheperd. Pude ver en su mente que se sorprendió mucho al vernos a todos allí.

-Dr. Sheperd. Estos son mis otros hijos. No han podido resistir las ganas de venir a ver a Bella. –le dijo Carlisle mientras se acercaba a él.

-No se preocupe, no hay problema. Pero intenten ser discretos, para la tranquilidad de los otros pacientes.

-Por supuesto. No haremos escándalo.- Carlisle hizo una pausa mientras yo leía en su mente como intentaba exponerle al médico, que queríamos llevarnos a Bella. – Dr. Sheperd, supongo que usted sabrá que nosotros no vivimos en Seattle.- hizo un pausa en lo que el doctor asintió.- No podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo.

-¿Van a abandonar a Bella? ¿Van a irse, y la van a dejar sola?– preguntó el doctor. Él pensaba que éramos unos egoístas que sólo pensábamos en nosotros. Que equivocado estaba.

-No, no, no. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Lo que intentaba decirle. Es que al vivir nosotros en Alaska, nos resultaría más cómodo llevarnos a Bella allí. Sería más fácil atenderla i estar pendiente de ella.

Era importante saber en este momento lo que pensaba el médico. Carlisle seguía exponiéndole, las razones por las que queríamos llevarnos a Bella. Pero el doctor alegaba que no podíamos moverla, que sería muy peligroso en su estado. Someterla a un viaje de esas características, podría adelantar el parto y poner en riesgo tanto la vida de Bella como la de Elizabeth. Yo estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas, pensé que tendríamos que tomar medidas extremas, porque el doctor no parecía dispuesto a permitir que nos la lleváramos. Mis hermanos estaban igual, Emmett incluso había empezado a planear como podríamos sacarla de allí, cualquier plan que se le ocurría era más descabellado que el anterior. Fue en ese momento, cuando al doctor se le escapó un pensamiento, un pensamiento que resolvería nuestros problemas. Eso hizo que me relajara, Jasper me miró interrogativamente al sentir el cambio de mis emociones.

-Disculpe Dr. Sheperd. – él desvió su atención de mi padre hasta mí. - ¿Quién tiene la autoridad legal para tomar las decisiones sobre la salud de Bella?

-¿Perdón? – preguntó él.

-¿Quería saber si Bella, no firmó algún poder donde nombrara a la persona autorizada para tomar las decisiones médicas sobre su salud o la de su hija? – vi de reojo como mi padre me miraba frunciendo el ceño y después volvía a mirar al médico esperando un respuesta. Pude ver como el doctor bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

-Sí, sí lo firmó. –dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando a mi padre.- De hecho, la Srta. Swan, autorizó al doctor Cullen a tomar cualquier decisión médica que considerara oportuna, sobre su vida o la de su hija.

Pude ver como mi familia se relajaba visiblemente, nadie podrían impedirnos que nos lleváramos a Bella.

-Entonces no hay nada que nos impida trasladarla, ¿no? – le preguntó mi padre.

-No. Pero sigo pensando que no es lo más adecuado.

-Dr. Sheperd, no pretendemos poner en peligro a Bella, jamás haríamos algo que pensáramos que fuera a ser perjudicial para su salud. Pero si la trasladamos con nosotros será lo mejor para ella y para su hija. – sentí como Jasper le mandaba olas de confianza al doctor para que creyera las palabras de Carlisle.

-Está bien. ¿Cuando quieren trasladarla? ¿Y cómo van a hacerlo?- interrogó el doctor, se veía que realmente le había cogido mucho cariño a Bella y que le dolía separarse de ella.

-Pues lo antes posible. Cuando tengamos listo todo el papeleo de aquí del hospital. Además, tenemos que conseguir un avión medicalizado. –expuso Carlisle.

-El hospital no se hará cargo de los gastos que supone ese avión- se apresuró a decir, todos veíamos como estaba intentando persuadirnos de que nos la lleváramos.

-No se preocupe, eso no es ningún problema, nosotros correremos con todos los gastos.- afirmó mi padre, el médico se sorprendió muchísimo, pensó que debíamos de tener mucho dinero como para podernos permitir algo tan costoso.

-Por supuesto. Yo me retiro ahora. Les mandaré a alguien de administración, para que se encarguen de los trámites necesarios. –frunció el ceño antes mirarnos y volver a hablar. – les pediría que no se quedaran todos aquí, no es bueno para ella, que haya tanta gente en la habitación, necesita tranquilidad, sobre todo si la van a someter a un viaje de esas características.

-Claro doctor, no se preocupe. Mis hijos en seguida se irán. –le aseguró Carlisle.

Con eso el Dr. Sheperd se despidió de nosotros y salió de la habitación.

-Y ahora, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Rosalie.

-Bueno chicos, creo que lo mejor sería que vosotros viajarais ya a Denali, y acondicionarais una zona de la casa para poder atender a Bella. –dijo mi padre mirando a mis hermanos. Ellos asintieron- os daré una lista con todo lo que vamos a necesitar.

-De acuerdo. Jasper y Emmett se adelantaran a Denali, pero Rosalie y yo antes pasaremos por casa de Bella a recoger sus cosas. He pensado que tal vez haya algo que quiera conservar. Recuerdos de sus padres… o algo así… Tendremos que organizar la mudanza de sus pertenencias, y cerrar la casa.- dijo Alice. – Edward, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? ¿No te gustaría ver donde vivía Bella?

Levanté la mirada y miré a mi hermana, después miré a Bella, no quería separarme de ella, pero tenía curiosidad por conocer donde había vivido ella hasta ahora, quería conocer cada detalle de su vida, de lo que me había perdido en el tiempo que estuvimos separados. Todos vieron la duda en mi rostro, pero fue Esme quien habló.

-Edward hijo, no le va a pasar nada porque salgas con tus hermanos un rato. Yo me quedaré, y te prometo que no me separaré de ella en ningún momento.

-Está bien. Pero cuando dejemos la casa de Bella, no viajaré con ellos a Denali. Volveré aquí, y no me volveré a separar de Bella, estaré con ella en todo momento. – todos asintieron. – Entonces vámonos ya, cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes volveremos. – mis hermanos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero antes de irme necesitaba decirle algo a mi amor, inclinándome hacia su oído le susurré _"No te preocupes mi amor, solo me voy a ir por un rato, te prometo que volveré, no voy a volver a dejarte. Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos. Te amo."_ No sabía si ella podía escucharme, pero yo necesitaba decírselo, para que ella estuviera segura de mi amor por ella. Le di un beso en la frente, y con un última mirada me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de salir me giré a mirar a Carlisle. – Cualquier cosa que pase me avisas.- él asintió.

Nos dirigimos por los pasillos hasta el ascensor, los pensamientos de mis hermanos se movían entre la tristeza de haber visto a Bella en esas condiciones y la alegría por saber que pronto volveríamos a tenerla con nosotros. Sólo esperaba que su carácter no hubiera cambiado, con todas las cosas que le habían pasado.

Una vez en la salida, Emmett y Jasper se despidieron de sus parejas y se fueron a buscar un taxi que los llevara al aeropuerto, mientras que yo junto con mis hermanas nos dirigimos a uno de nuestros coches. Rosalie se ofreció a conducir, lo cual le agradecí, porque no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada. El coche iba recorriendo las calles de Seattle, dejando atrás las abarrotadas calles del centro, para entrar en una zona residencial mucho más tranquila.

-Creo que es por aquí, pero no sé exactamente cuál es la calle, son todas iguales maldita sea– se quejó Rosalie y yo no pude evitar que se me escapara una risita-¿Alice…?

-Gira a la derecha en el siguiente cruce y sigue recto hasta que llegues a una plaza con un parque.- le indicó Alice.

Rosalie la obedeció y no tardamos en llegar al lugar que había indicado mi hermana. La verdad es que era un lugar precioso, muy tranquilo para vivir y poder criar a los niños, cerca de la ciudad pero alejado del ajetreo. Tal como había dicho Alice, había una plaza con muchos árboles y zonas ajardinadas, también había un parque infantil, en el que estaban jugando algunos niños, mientras sus madres les vigilaban desde los bancos.

Nos acercamos al edificio de dos plantas en el que se podía ver la librería en la planta baja vi el cartel de la entrada "Bella's Library", la Librería de Bella, el nombre invitaba a entrar, parecía ser un lugar acogedor. Rosalie aparcó el coche en la entrada, nos bajamos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de la tienda. Alice sacó las llaves y abrió, nos adentramos en el local, las estanterías eran de madera oscura y estaban repletas de libros, había butacas para sentarse a leer, y al fondo del local, había un cómodo sillón rodeado de pequeñas sillas y cojines, las paredes estaban cubiertas de dibujos infantiles. Justamente nos habíamos parado a ver esos dibujos cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó, informando de que alguien había entrado, oímos unos pequeños pasitos recorriendo los pasillos desde la entrada, hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

-Bella!- oímos como una vocecita emocionada llamaba a Bella. Entonces de detrás del último estante apareció una niñita preciosa de unos cuatro años, con el pelo rubio y ojos azules, su rostros estaba iluminado con una enorme sonrisa que se fue borrando al vernos a nosotros. Miró a derecha e izquierda, buscando a Bella con la mirada y frunciendo el ceño preguntó- ¿Dónde está Bella?

Pero antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera contestar, volvimos a oír la campanilla de la puerta, y esta vez unos pasos más fuertes que se acercaban.

-Lily! Lily! ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó angustiada una mujer, que al ver a la pequeña frente a ella, suspiró aliviada.- Lily, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no salgas corriendo de esa manera. Además no tendrías que haber entrado aquí de esa manera… - la regañó.

-Pero mami, pensé que Bella había vuelto…- le dijo la niña a su madre haciendo un puchero.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Hola! – nos saludó ella algo intimidada.

-Hola! – le respondimos nosotros.

-Lo lamento no queríamos molestar. No tendríamos que haber entrado así- se disculpó.

Noté un pequeño tirón en mis pantalones y bajé la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos azules de la niña. -¿Dónde esta Bella? – volvió a preguntar ella.

Me arrodillé para quedar a su altura- Bella está malita y está en el hospital.

-¿Y se va a poner bien?

Vi en la mente de mis hermanas como la madre de la niña, las interrogaba con la mirada, para saber la respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho su hija, entonces Alice y Rosalie, negaron, lo cual hizo entristecer a esa mujer, al parecer tenía una buena relación con Bella, se podría decir que eran algo así como amigas.

-Claro que se va poner bien, cielo!- le dijo su madre. Entonces se dirigió a nosotros- La verdad es que Bella, era un encanto con los niños, desde que abrió la librería, un día a la semana les leía cuentos a los pequeños, todos ellos estaban deseando que llegara el jueves para venir a ver a escuchar los cuentos de Bella. Y nos sólo, les leía cuentos ya escritos, a veces ella misma se los inventaba. Es una pena todo lo que la ha pasado.

Yo seguía arrodillado al lado de la niña y le pregunté - ¿Cuál era tu libro favorito?

-La cenicienta.- me contesto.

Me incorporé y busque entro los libros infantiles el que ella me había dicho, al abrir la primera página no pude evitar sonreír. Bella había escrito una dedicatoria_ "Para mi pequeña Lily. Espero que este libro algún día llegue a tus manos y recuerdes con cariño todas las veces que lo leímos juntas. Bella"_. Me acerqué a Lily y se lo entregué.

-Creo que ella quería que lo tuvieras tú, incluso te escribió una dedicatoria. –la niña cogió el libro y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dales las gracias cariño!- le dijo la mujer a su hija.

-Gracias! Y dale un abrazo a Bella cuando la veas! Y dile que la extraño mucho!

-Se lo diré. – le contesté yo.

Ambas se despidieron, y salieron del local. Nos quedamos allí parados unos momentos, parece ser que Bella era muy querida aquí.

Salimos de la librería y nos dirigimos a unas escaleras que conducían al piso superior donde estaba la casa de Bella. No era demasiado grande, pero se veía muy acogedor, estaba decorado con colores claros, me recordaba al tipo de decoración que usaba Esme en nuestras casas. A la izquierda del comedor, se veía la cocina y a la derecha había un pasillo en el que había varias puertas. Abrí la primera puerta, que resultó ser el baño, volví a cerrar y abrí la siguiente puerta, pero quedé en shock al ver lo que había en el interior de esa habitación y me quedé parado en el marco de la puerta, no me podía mover. Sentí a Rosalie acercarse a donde yo estaba.

-¿Edward que pasa?- entonces se paró detrás de mí, y miró hacia el interior del cuarto.- Oh, dios mío! Esto es…

-Perfecto – yo terminé la frase por ella.

Delante de nosotros teníamos lo que parecía ser el cuarto de una princesa, las paredes eran de color rosa claro, la única ventana que había estaba cubierta por una cortina blanca, con flores también de color rosa pero de un tono más fuerte que las paredes. A la derecha de la puerta había una cómoda blanca y al lado de esta un cambiador. Al otro lado de la habitación había una cuna preciosa con dosel, las sábanas también de color rosa. En una de las esquinas había una mecedora. En esta habitación se respiraba una paz increíble, por fin me decidí a entrar a la habitación y me dirigí a la cómoda para abrir el primer cajón, allí perfectamente doblada, había todo tipo de ropa, desde gorritos y patucas hasta pequeñísimos jerséis, cogí uno lo desdoblé y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Rosalie se acercó a mí y cuando miró por encima de mi hombro también se rió.

-Creo que lo tejió Bella. – le dije yo. Y es que ese jersey tenía una manga más larga que la otra y tenía una forma extraña.

-Fue mejorando con la práctica.- me dijo mi hermana sonriendo, mientras me mostraba otra prenda, esta vez tenía las medidas y proporciones adecuadas. –Esta habitación es preciosa.- murmuró ella mientras volteaba a ver todos los detalles.

-Sí lo es. –hice una pausa y se me ocurrió algo.- Rosalie, ¿podrías encargarte de que trasladaran todos estos muebles y las cosas de la bebé?, quiero que esta sea la habitación que tenga Elizabeth en casa.

-Por supuesto… yo me encargo.

Mientras yo recorría el resto de las habitaciones, desde su despacho hasta su dormitorio, mis hermanas se encargaron de llamar a la empresa de mudanzas y empezaron a empaquetar todas sus cosas.

Pero me sentía inútil estando aquí, necesitaba estar con Bella. Así que me despedí de mis hermanas, y me dirigí al hospital. Me fui corriendo tan rápido que ningún humano me vería, sólo notarían como una ráfaga de aire por su lado.

Mientras corría iba pensando que esto cada vez parecía más real, nos llevábamos a Bella con nosotros.

Mañana empezaría el viaje a nuestro nuevo hogar y a nuestra nueva vida.

**

* * *

**

Hola a todas! Podríamos decir que éste ha sido un capi de transición para el siguiente. Pero aún así espero que os haya gustado. Quiero agradeceros a todas las personas que me habéis dejado review.

**Pero, la verdad es que ha habido uno que me ha molestado bastante. Esa persona concretamente me decía: que la daba rabia porque yo decía que actualizaba cada semana, y que no había actualizado desde noviembre del año pasado, lo cual es completamente falso. Las que habéis leído esta historia desde el principio sabéis que esta historia la empecé a mediados de mayo de este año, y he actualizado cada sábado escrupulosamente. Si digo que actualizo el sábado, es que actualizo el sábado. Y en caso de que algún día me tenga que retrasar intentaré que sea como mucho un par de días. Así que, sin intención de ser desagradable me gustaría pedirle a esa persona que POR FAVOR, se informara antes de juzgar, y criticar a alguien.**

**Bueno, después de este rollo que os he metido, me despido hasta el sábado que viene, jeje.**

**Espero que me dejéis review, y me deis vuestra opinión sobre el capi.**

**Muchas gracias y un súper abrazo!**


	8. El viaje y la llegada

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

**CUIDA MI VIDA**

"_**El viaje y la llegada"**_

**Edward POV:**

_Mañana empezaría el viaje a nuestro nuevo hogar y a nuestra nueva vida._

Empecé a andar a paso humano cuando divisé el hospital, estaba ansioso por volver a verla. Entré al edificio y me dirigí a la planta en la que se encontraba Bella, de camino a su habitación me encontré a Carlisle sentado en una de las salas de espera, junto a una mujer de unos cincuenta años. Estaban hablando mientras ella le iba pasando papeles, explicándole que eran y mi padre los rellenaba y firmaba. Mi padre al notar mi presencia levantó la vista de los documentos que tenía en sus manos en eso momentos, y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo ha ido hijo?

-Bien, cuando termines con los papeles hablamos. –él asintió y yo me dirigí hacía su habitación.

Cuando entré a su cuarto y la vi, por fin pude soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que la dejé. Su sola presencia era como un bálsamo para mis heridas. Mi madre estaba sentada a su lado, y me sonrió al verme entrar pero no dejó de hablarle, le estaba contando le que habíamos hecho estos últimos años, y lo mucho que la habíamos echado de menos. Carlisle entró minutos más tarde.

-Ya está todo solucionado, también he alquilado el avión y Emmett nos estará esperando con una ambulancia cuando lleguemos, para llevarnos a la casa de Denali.

-De acuerdo, te agradezco mucho que os estéis encargando de todo. La verdad es que en este momento no tengo demasiada cabeza para pensar, lo único en lo que puedo ocupar mi mente ahora es en Bella.

-No te preocupes hijo te entendemos. – dijo mi padre mientras me palmeaba el hombro.

Mi madre asintió mientras me sonreía, entonces bajó su mirada hacia mi mano y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso Edward?- me preguntó.

No sabía a qué se refería, miré mi mano y no pude evitar sonreír, y es que no me había dado cuenta de que todavía llevaba conmigo el jersey que había tejido Bella. Lo extendí frente a mí, para que Esme y Carlisle pudieran verlo, a mi padre se le escapó una risita que intentó ocultar tapándose la boca con la mano, por otro lado Esme tenía los labios presionados en una fina línea, ya que también estaba intentando contener la sonrisa.

-¿Lo tejió ella? – preguntó mi madre.

-Sí, creo que sí. Había muchas más cosas. Gorritos, patucos, vestiditos de lana…

-Es una ricura, se ve tan tierno. –murmuró Esme con dulzura. -¿Qué tal la casa de Bella?

-Era preciosa y muy acogedora, al igual que la librería. Nos hemos encontrado con una niñita preciosa y su madre, al parecer conocían a Bella, y por lo que nos han dicho, todo el mundo la apreciaba mucho…-dije pensativo mientras acariciaba la frente de mi amada. – ¿Sabes que un día a la semana los niños del barrio se reunían en su librería y ella les leía cuentos…?

-Siempre ha sido una persona muy dulce, me alegro de que a pesar de todo lo que la ha pasado, no haya cambiado en ese sentido…- me dijo Esme con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero que la transformación tampoco la cambie, quiero que siga siendo mi Bella.

-Sabes que nuestro carácter así como nuestros gustos no cambian con la transformación, lo que no te puedo asegurar es que siga siendo tan confiada Edward… - dijo mi padre.- Nosotros la abandonamos hijo, la dejamos entrar en nuestra familia, la convertimos en un miembro más, y de un día para otro la dejamos sin siquiera despedirnos… no creo que nos acepte tan fácilmente, aunque bueno… Bella nunca reacciona como nosotros pensamos.

-Hablaré con ella, le diré que fue mi culpa que la dejarais, que yo os obligué. Me haré responsable de lo que pasó… Sólo espero que por favor pueda perdonarme… Ya sé lo que es vivir sin ella, no podría soportar volver a perderla. –murmuré apesadumbrado. -¿Cuando nos vamos?- pregunté mirando a mi padre.

-Mañana al mediodía, la verdad es que he tenido suerte de poder conseguir el avión tan pronto. Llegaremos a Alaska a primeras horas de la tarde. Esme, tú y yo viajaremos en el avión con Bella. ¿Alice y Rosalie, tardarán mucho en organizar las cosas de Bella?

-Es Alice…-le miré arqueando una ceja, y el negó divertido. –Supongo que terminaran esta tarde, y esta noche viajaran hacia Denali para ayudar a Emmett y Jasper. ¿Has hablado con ellos?

-Sí, hablé con ellos poco antes de que tú llegaras. Acababan de aterrizar y se disponían a buscar todo el material que les pedí, espero que puedan conseguirlo todo. Me llamarán en caso de que les falte algo, y tengamos que llevarlo con nosotros desde aquí.

-De acuerdo. –hice una pausa, no sabía cómo pedirles esto sin que se ofendieran.- Carlisle, no hace falta que os quedéis aquí toda la noche. A mí me gustaría quedarme con ella. Vosotros podéis volver por la mañana… - mis padres me miraron con una sonrisa indulgente, y asintieron antes de dirigirse a la salida.

-Nos vemos mañana hijo.- dijo mi madre antes de besarme el tope de la cabeza y salir de la habitación. Mi padre simplemente palmeó mi hombro.

Cuando por fin me quedé a solas con ella, me senté a su lado, donde momentos antes había estado mi madre. Le cogí la mano y no pude evitar llevármela a los labios para besarla y aspirar su aroma profundamente. Me acerqué más a la cama, y pasando un brazo por encima de ella la abracé por la cintura apoyando mi oído en su vientre. Era capaz de oír el corazón de la bebé sin necesidad del monitor cardíaco.

Dos días atrás había pensado que no volvería a ver nunca a Bella, que ella habría rehecho su vida y que yo no tenía ningún derecho a interferir en ella. Pensé que tendría que permanecer sólo toda la eternidad, porque aunque tuviera a mi familia, sin ella yo estaba completamente solo, me sentía vacío, el mundo no tenía sentido para mí si no podía compartirlo con mi amor.

Después de lo que me había costado convencerme a mí mismo de que dejarla había sido lo mejor para ella, ayer nos llegó una carta en la que Bella nos explicaba que su vida había sido un inferno desde entonces, me siento terriblemente culpable por eso, no me alcanzará la vida para compensarle tanto sufrimiento. Pero entonces ella nos dejó el encargo de cuidar a su hija. Nos entregaba lo más valioso que tenía, y concretamente me pedía a mí, que fuera un padre para esa niña, y acepté esa responsabilidad sin dudarlo. Pensé que le podría dar a esa niña todo el amor que su madre no podría darle.

Pero esta mañana cuando llegamos al hospital para recoger a Elizabeth, nos encontramos con que Bella aún está viva. No puedo siquiera expresar la felicidad que siento en este momento. Tengo la oportunidad de suplicar su perdón, de volver a conquistarla y si me lo permite formar una familia con ella. Yo me sentiría muy honrado si me permitiera ser el padre de su hija.

Mis sentimientos estaban encontrados, por un lado no quería que Bella sufriera el dolor de la transformación, ni que tuviera que vivir con la necesidad de beber sangre, ella era demasiado pura como para tener que soportar eso. Pero por otro lado. La necesito. Es así de simple, sólo dos palabras "la necesito". Necesito verla a diario, ver su sonrisa, como se muerde el labio cuando está nerviosa. Necesito tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla, amarla y hacerla mía. Si ella me acepta, me encargaré de borrar con mis caricias lo que esos desgraciados le hicieron, la haré sentir la mujer más especial y más amada del mundo.

Me pasé toda la noche pensando que podía hacer para recuperarla, de vez en cuando entraba alguna enfermera para comprobar su estado, al principio se sorprendían al verme allí, y después no dejaron de entrar cada dos por tres para preguntarme si podían ayudarme en algo, eran muy "solícitas", empezaban a cansarme. La única mujer que yo quería que me mirara era Bella.

Pude percibir como la luz de la habitación empezaba a cambiar, la noche oscura empezaba a dar paso al amanecer, la llegada de un nuevo día. A primera hora de la mañana, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, eran mis padres. Yo simplemente levanté la mirada, pero no me moví de mi posición con la cabeza apoyada en el vientre de Bella. Esme y Carlisle sonrieron al verme así. Entonces sucedió algo que no había notado antes, percibí un ligero golpe en mi mejilla, me alejé sorprendido y me quedé mirando la zona donde había notado el movimiento.

-¿Pasa algo Edward? – preguntó mi padre preocupado mientras se acercaba a revisar los monitores.

-No… todo está bien- murmuré ausentemente. Y no pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa adornara mi rostro.- Se ha movido, he notado como Elizabeth se movía.

Sin poder evitarlo coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su abdomen, y al cabo de unos minutos de espera, volví a notar otro movimiento, lo que provocó que mi sonrisa se ampliara hasta límites insospechados.

Así pasé el resto de la mañana, mientras hablábamos sobre los detalles del viaje. Cuando faltaba poco para la hora de partir, llegaron unas enfermeras a cambiar los monitores por unos móviles que pudiéramos transportar hacia el avión.

El doctor Sheperd llegó a despedirse de nosotros, unos momentos antes de que nos fuéramos, quería saber exactamente donde nos íbamos a quedar y en qué hospital íbamos a internar a Bella… por supuesto Carlisle tuvo que mentirle, para que en caso de que se pusiera a investigar, no pudiera dar con nosotros.

Por fin salimos del hospital, yo iba al lado de la camilla controlando en todo momento, que nada le pasara a Bella. A la salida nos estaba esperando una ambulancia que nos llevaría al aeropuerto. Carlisle y yo nos fuimos con Bella en la ambulancia, para que en caso de que hubiera algún problema pudiéramos atenderla, mientras que Esme se fue con el coche.

Al llegar al aeropuerto agradecí que no tuviéramos que esperar, al ser un vuelo privado y más transportando a un enfermo teníamos esos privilegios, Carlisle había mandado que lo tuvieran todo preparado en el hangar privado para que pudiéramos salir de inmediato. Esme ya nos estaba esperando allí para cuando llegamos. Los enfermeros de la ambulancia que nos habían acompañado, nos ayudaron a subir a Bella al avión. A un lado del avión estaba la camilla, y al otro había una fila de asientos individuales donde nos sentamos Esme, Carlisle y yo.

Después de recibir las indicaciones del piloto, por fin el avión despegó. Nos íbamos a casa. Aunque no importaba donde estuviera, mientras pudiera tener a Bella conmigo, sería mi hogar.

Cada cierto tiempo Carlisle revisaba las constantes de Bella, para comprobar que todo estuviera bien con ella y con la bebé. No le había prestado mucha atención a lo que hacía Esme, me giré un poco en mi asiento para verla ya que estaba sentada detrás de mí, y vi que estaba mirando unas revistas que parecían de decoración, cuando se percató de mi mirada, levantó la vista y me sonrió.

-¿Cual te gusta más? – me pregunto inclinándose hacia adelante y mostrándome dos imágenes de la revista. En las fotos se veían dos cuartos de bebé, los dos eran bonitos, pero ninguno se comparaba con la habitación que Bella había hecho para Elizabeth.

-Ninguno.- le dije devolviéndole la revista pero dedicándole una sonrisa. Ella frunció el ceño contrariada y volvió a comparar las imágenes preguntándose por qué no me gustaban, y es que pensaba que las dos habitaciones eran muy bonitas, para la pequeña. – Esme, las dos son preciosas, pero cuando estuvimos en casa de Bella, vimos que ella ya había montado la habitación de Elizabeth y les pedí a mis hermanas que trasladaran esos muebles a la nueva casa. Le montaremos la misma habitación. Ya lo verás, te va a encantar, es mucho más bonita que estas de la revista. Es la habitación de una princesa. –Esme sonrió y asintió.

-Sabes Edward, es increíble que aunque ella no buscara quedarse embarazada, sino que le pasara de un forma tan horrible. Ella esperaba a si hija con ilusión, decoró su habitación y incluso aprendió a tejer para hacerle su propia ropa. Eso demuestra la increíble mujer que es. –no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir.- Y espero que esta vez no hagas ninguna estupidez, que haga que puedas perderla, lucha por ella hijo.

-Eso no hace falta que me lo digas. Aunque tenga que pasarme la eternidad de rodillas, solo espero que pueda perdonarme, porque si no, no sé que voy a hacer.

Después de esta breve conversación, ninguno de nosotros volvió a hablar, al poco rato el piloto anunció que estábamos a punto de aterrizar.

Antes de que bajáramos del avión cubrimos a Bella con varias mantas, ya que el clima de Alaska era muy frio. Emmett nos estaba esperando en el hangar, para ayudarnos a bajar la camilla del avión. Mi hermano había conseguido una ambulancia, que iba a conducir él mismo.

Cuando estuvimos listos, emprendimos el camino a Denali. Esme viajaba en la parte delantera con Emmett, y Carlisle y yo en la parte trasera controlando el estado de Bella.

-¿Crees que estará bien? – le pregunté a mi padre. – Me preocupa que su estado pueda empeorar.

-Espero que sí. Su estado ha sido estable hasta ahora. Pero creo que la cesárea debería de ser programada y no esperar a que tenga que ser de emergencia. Es mejor no arriesgarse.

-Sí. Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Emmett. – le llamó mi padre.- ¿Lo habéis conseguido todo?

-La camilla, los monitores y todo el instrumental, sí. Pero al no ser médicos, no hemos podido conseguir algunos medicamentos de los que nos pediste.

-De acuerdo, tranquilo. Yo me encargaré.

Emmett conducía mucho más lento de lo normal, ya que la carretera tenía bastantes curvas. Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa en Denali, Alice abrió la puerta trasera de la ambulancia en cuanto nos detuvimos.

Con mucho cuidado de no moverla, la metimos en casa y la subimos a la primera planta, donde Carlisle tenía su despacho. Habían colocado una camilla en el centro, y había todo tipo de máquinas y monitores alrededor. Con tanto cuidado como si Bella fuera de cristal, la cogí en brazos, y la deposité suavemente en la nueva camilla. Si hubiera sido por mí, no la habría soltado, era una sensación increíble volver a tenerla entre mis brazos. Carlisle se encargó de conectarla a los nuevos monitores.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, mis hermanos y mis padres salieron de la habitación dejándome solo con ella.

-Ya estamos en casa mi amor. – le dije al oído, para después depositar un beso en su frente.- Tal vez me vayas a odiar por esto que voy a hacer, pero ya se lo que es vivir sin ti. He aprendido la lección y no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Cuando nazca Elizabeth, te voy a convertir. Sólo espero que lo que dijiste en tu carta sea verdad y aún me ames. Quiero compartir mi existencia contigo mi amor. No sé si estás escuchando lo que te digo, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, y pienso decírtelo todos los días.

Sentado a su lado, sin apartar mis ojos de su rostro, pude ver como la luz del atardecer se perdía para dar paso a la noche. Mi padre venía a revisar a Bella de vez en cuando. Y cada vez que lo hacía, daba gracias de que Bella fuera una mujer tan fuerte y no hubiera tenido ninguna complicación.

A primera hora de la mañana, Carlisle vino a cambiarle el suero, y venía algo preocupado aunque me estaba ocultando sus pensamientos. Eso me preocupó, y si le estaba pasando algo a Bella…

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle? ¿Algo va mal con Bella o con Elizabeth? – le pregunté angustiado.

-No, no… todo va bien con ellas. –me contestó. Pero entonces mentalmente me dijo "_Pero… tenemos visitas."_

No hizo falta que me dijera quien era, porque la puerta del despacho se abrió en ese mismo momento.

-Eddie! Mi amor! Has vuelto.- dijo una muy alegre Tanya. Mientras se acercaba a abrazarme.

Detrás de ella entraron todos los demás. Kate, Irina, Carmen y Eleazar, seguidos por el resto de mi familia.

La familia de Tanya, me saludó con un –Hola Edward!- sabían que yo no era muy dado a las demostraciones de afecto, pero eso parecía no importarle a Tanya.

-Oh! Edward te he echado tanto de menos!- pero entonces se dio cuenta de donde estábamos y se fijó en Bella.- ¿Quién es esa, Eddie? – y mirando a Carlisle, le dijo. -¿Ahora te traes el trabajo a casa Carlisle?- preguntó mientras soltaba una risita, al ver que a nadie le hacía gracia su comentario, frunció el ceño y me miró interrogante.

-Tanya, ella es Bella. El amor de mi vida. O sería más acertado decir, de mi existencia. –le dije sin que mi voz pudiera ocultar la devoción que siento por ella.

Pude ver como su cara cambiaba de la duda al estupor y por último al enfado.

**

* * *

**

Oh, dios mío! No lo puedo creer, en el capítulo anterior superamos la barrera de los 100 review, creedme cuando os digo que no me lo esperaba. No pensé que tanta gente fuera a leer y sobre todo que le fuera a gustar mi primera historia, jeje. Por eso quiero agradeceros, a todas las que leéis mi fic, a las que me habéis agregado a favoritos y a las alertas, pero sobretodo quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios diciéndome que les parece la historia y dándome ánimos para continuarla.

**Cuando empecé esta historia, pensé que como mucho tendría 4 o 5 capítulos y ya voy por el 8. Me he sorprendido a mí misma, jeje. **

**El próximo capítulo será más interesante que este, y creo que voy a hacer sufrir un poco a Edward, jeje, sólo un poquito. Que mala que soy! Pero que conste que estáis avisadas! **

**Una última cosa, haré todo lo posible por actualizar el sábado que viene, pero la verdad es que voy a estar bastante ocupada, el lunes siguiente tengo una entrega y no sé si voy a llegar, pero os prometo que como muy tarde el martes lo tenéis.**

**Y por último, me dejáis un review? Me encantaría saber que os ha parecido el capítulo. Y que creéis que va a pasar con Tanya. Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Ha llegado el momento

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

**CUIDA MI VIDA**

"_**Ha llegado el momento"**_

**Edward POV:**

_-Tanya, ella es Bella. El amor de mi vida. O sería más acertado decir, de mi existencia. –le dije sin que mi voz pudiera ocultar la devoción que siento por ella._

_Pude ver como su cara cambiaba de la duda al estupor y por último al enfado. _

Estaba atónita, con los ojos abiertos como platos no dejaba de mirar a Bella. Abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir, creo que por primera vez Tanya se había quedado sin palabras.

No podía llegar a entender todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, eran tan rápidos… Ella no podía entender como yo podía haberme fijado en alguien, según ella, tan simple y tan inferior a nosotros. _"Una simple humana"._ Creía que ella era mucho más hermosa, que Bella. Que equivocada estaba, para mí no había ni habría nunca, nadie más hermosa ni más espectacular que mi Bella. Era algo más allá de una belleza puramente física, era una pureza también del alma.

-¿Es broma verdad?- me preguntó, cuando logró salir de su estupor.

-No, no es ninguna broma. Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que jamás bromeo sobre mis sentimientos, y nunca me atrevería a jugar con los de los demás. Siempre, desde que nos conocimos, te he dejado claro que no me interesaba tener contigo, ningún tipo de relación que fuera más allá de una amistad. –notaba la influencia de Jasper, pero aún y así me estaba costando mantener la calma, con todas las cosas que ella había pensado de Bella.

-Pero mírala! –dijo desesperada.- No es más que una simple humana.

-Mucho cuidadito con insultar a una de mis hijas Tanya.- le dijo Esme mientras daba un paso adelante con una mano apoyada en la cadera y la otra apuntándola con un dedo.- Mucho cuidadito! Porque no me conoces cabreada.- Esme siempre había sido como la mama gallina alrededor de sus polluelos, pero ahora había sacado a la leona para proteger a uno de sus cachorros, a todos nos sorprendió esa reacción, incluso a Carlisle, que se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para intentar calmarla.

Miré a mi familia, y parecían bastante alterados, mientras que a la familia de Tanya, se les veía claramente avergonzados por la actitud y la falta de respeto que estaba demostrando Tanya. Inhalé aire profundamente para intentar serenarme antes de hablar. Antes que nada, Tanya y los demás eran como parte de la familia para nosotros, no quería tener que enfrentar a las dos familias.

–Mira Tanya, se que seguramente no lo vas a entender, pero ella lo es todo para mí. Conocí a Bella hace casi seis años –hice una pausa para darme valor-. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos, cuando vine aquí huyendo?

-¿Huías de ella? ¿De una humana?- preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, el día que la conocí quise matarla. –mi familia ya sabía eso, pero la familia de Tanya se quedó muy sorprendida, era sabido por todos que después de Carlisle, yo era el que tenía más autocontrol.- Su sangre era muy atrayente para mí, nunca había olido algo igual. Por eso huí y me refugié aquí. Pero cuando decidí volver para enfrentar la situación, empecé a conocerla y… no pude evitarlo, me enamoré perdidamente de ella. Pasamos unos meses increíbles juntos. Pero entonces algo pasó… – me detuve recordando aquel fatídico momento- y cometí el peor error de mi vida, le dejé. Pensé que era lo mejor para ella, que tendría una vida normal. Desde entonces le han pasado cosas horribles. Mira como está! –le dije desesperado señalando a Bella. –Si te cuento todo esto, es para que comprendas lo importante que es Bella para mí.

-Pero se va a morir…!

-No va a morir. – le gruñí indignado.- No lo voy a permitir, en cuanto dé a luz la transformaré.

-Pues por lo que veo, parece que ella no te extrañó mucho, de hecho, se acostó con otro ¿no?

Oí como toda mi familia gruñía ante ese comentario, y antes de que yo pudiera contestar, lo hizo Rosalie. -No te atrevas a juzgarla por eso, a ella la violaron, por eso está en ese estado.

Parece que ese hecho la calmó, incluso con lo rechazada que se sentía, era capaz de aceptar que ninguna mujer debería de pasar por una experiencia como esa y se sentía avergonzada por su comentario.

-¿Y el bebé? – preguntó con cansancio, se había dado cuenta de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

-Será mi hija. –le dije con convicción.

Ante esa confesión, ella asintió resignada y tal vez algo sorprendida de que yo fuera capaz de aceptar al hijo de quien sabe quién.

-Supongo que si lo que sientes por ella es tan fuerte, es que de verdad la amas y tendré que resignarme.- murmuró apesadumbrada.

-Vamos Tanya, tu sabes perfectamente que en realidad no estás enamorada de mí. –ella alzó las cejas, como si estuviera muy sorprendida de lo que yo acabara de decir y después de pensarlo un momento frunció los labios haciendo un puchero, se le notaba que estaba intentando no sonreír.- Lo que tú sientes por mí, no es más que un capricho, ¿de verdad te imaginas teniendo conmigo, una relación como la que tienen Esme y Carlisle, o Carmen y Eleazar?

-¿Para toda la eternidad?- preguntó ella espantada, fingiendo un escalofrío y yo le dediqué una triste sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que yo quiero con Bella, Tanya. Y creo que la eternidad se me va a quedar corta, para amarla como ella se merece.

-Edward lo siento. No debí ser tan desagradable. – sé que estaba siendo sincera con su disculpa y simplemente asentí.- Y supongo que ahora tendré que buscarme a otro a quien perseguir- dijo ella risueña.

-Por favor Tanya, hazlo!- le supliqué yo, mientras todos se reían y Emmett soltaba una gran carcajada.

Pasado el momento de tensión, todos nos relajamos.

-¿Y qué le pasa exactamente?, ¿se recuperara? – preguntó Carmen, con su tono maternal igual que el de Esme.

-Está en coma.- le contestó Carlisle.- Y no va a despertar. Queremos esperar unos días para hacer la cesárea y así poder convertirla. Y ahora no quiero que os lo toméis a mal, pero… no es bueno para ella estar rodeada de tanta gente, será mejor que salgáis todos.

Yo volví a sentarme a su lado y colocándole una mano en el vientre y otra en la frente, empecé a tararearle su nana al oído, mientras oía como los demás salían de la sala dejándome solo con ella.

Podía oír como mi familia y la de Tanya se reunía en el salón, les oía hablar pero no escuchaba lo que decían, toda mi atención estaba puesta en Bella. Pensando en cómo podría ser el futuro para nosotros.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a Carlisle que venía acompañado de Eleazar. Eleazar se colocó a mi lado y me palmeó el hombro.

-¿Cómo te sientes muchacho? Todos sentimos mucho el comportamiento de Tanya hace un rato.

-No te preocupes por lo que ha pasado antes. Hemos aclarado la situación y eso es lo que importa. Y yo estoy ¿bien?- le respondí con duda.- Pero estaré muchísimo mejor cuando tenga a Bella conmigo y consiga que ella me perdone.- él asintió ante mi respuesta. Veía en su mente como intentaba imaginar lo que sería vivir sin Carmen y el dolor que esto le causaría.

-He venido con Carlisle porqué he estado pensando en algo que has dicho antes. Eso de que Bella tenía un aroma muy atrayente para ti, que te fue casi imposible resistirte. Cuando estuve trabajando para los Vulturis, ellos tenían un nombre para esa persona, cuya sangre es tan atrayente para un vampiro. La llamaban _"la tua cantante"_, porque su sangre canta para ti.-me quedé muy sorprendido ante eso.

-Yo también había pensado en eso, pero no lo había comentado con Edward.-dijo Carlisle.

-Pero por otro lado, no conozco a nadie que haya sido capaz de resistirse. Entonces tal vez no lo sea.

-Yo creo que sí lo es. -dijo mi padre sonriéndome.- Tenías que haber visto a Edward, el día que conoció a Bella, nunca le había visto así, creo que ni siquiera cuando era un neófito.- le explicó a Eleazar.- Pero como todos sabemos el tiene mucho autocontrol. Gracias a dios, no hizo nada que tuviéramos que lamentar.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando no solo de eso, sino también de los Vulturis y de su guardia. Les agradecí mucho ese rato que pasamos juntos, ya que me ayudo a distraerme.

Y así fueron pasando los días, mi padre siempre al pendiente del estado de Bella, precisamente no había vuelto a trabajar para poder estar con ella en cualquier momento que se le necesitara. Yo casi no me había movido de su lado.

Una tarde, una muy emocionada Alice, entró al despacho y prácticamente me arrastró a la tercera planta. En esa planta a parte de mi habitación también había otro cuarto que nunca se había utilizado, y hacía allí nos dirigimos. Cuando Alice abrió la puerta, vi que toda mi familia estaba dentro, esa sería la habitación de Elizabeth, estaba igual que la que había en casa de Bella, sólo que al ser más grande, habían añadido algunos muebles más, supongo que para poder guardar la ingente cantidad de ropa que le comprarían a la pequeña.

Esme se acercó a mí y me abrazó.- Tenías razón hijo, esta habitación es mucho más bonita que las que yo te enseñé. Y lo más importante es que Bella la hizo con mucho cariño, nosotros lo único que hemos hecho ha sido trasladarla y bueno, ampliarla un poco, como ya habrás notado.

-Está perfecta Esme.- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.- A Bella le encantará, estoy seguro.

Unos días después de que estuviera terminada la habitación de Elizabeth. Carlisle me dijo que había llegado el momento. Según él, no sería conveniente que esperáramos mucho más para sacar a la bebé, incluso habíamos conseguido un incubadora por si había algún problema. Después de hablarlo mucho con Carlisle y teniendo en cuenta el don de Alice, para cerciorarnos de que todo estaría bien, fijamos la fecha de la cesárea para el día siguiente.

Mañana tendría a mi pequeña en mis brazos, y tres días más tarde Bella sería como yo, y por fin podría abrazarla sin miedo. Si ella me lo permitía claro… eso es lo que más atemorizado me tenía, que ella me rechazara.

A Carlisle se le veía nervioso, aunque había hecho muchas cesáreas antes, se había pasado los últimos días revisando antiguos libros, estudiando las diferentes complicaciones que podían presentarse tanto con Bella como con la bebé. Cuando hubiéramos sacado a Elizabeth, yo sólo tendría que morderla, incluso habíamos preparado una jeringuilla con mi ponzoña para inyectársela directamente en el corazón y así intentar que el proceso fuera más rápido. Todos habíamos salido a cazar por turnos, para estar preparados, bajo ningún concepto pondría en peligro a Bella o a la niña.

Y hoy, por fin, después de tanto sufrimiento y tanta espera… Ha llegado el momento.

Jasper salió de la casa acompañado por Emmett, estarían por los alrededores por si les necesitábamos, pero no sería conveniente que Jasper estuviera aquí, con todo el olor a sangre.

Ya que tanto Esme como Rosalie tenían un título de enfermería, se quedarían para encargarse de Elizabeth, junto con Alice. Así mi padre y yo podríamos ocuparnos de Bella.

Carlisle y yo ya lo teníamos todo preparado, y le habíamos aplicado la anestesia, como no se sabía hasta que punto un paciente en coma puede sentir el dolor, preferimos no arriesgarnos.

Ya estábamos preparados para empezar, el vientre de Bella estaba a la vista y se le veía de un color más oscuro, por el iodo que habíamos usado para desinfectar la zona. Carlisle cogió el bisturí, y me miró antes de empezar. Cuando yo asentí para darle mi consentimiento, el bajo la mirada y acercando el bisturí, hizo el primer corte. Me parecía increíble estar allí en aquel momento, cuando vi salir la sangre, no sentí ninguna necesidad de beberla, para mí era únicamente un líquido rojo, que mantenía a mi Bella con vida.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba sacando a una personita diminuta de dentro de Bella, pero al ver que no lloraba me asusté. Entonces Carlisle la cogió por los tobillos y colocándola boca abajo le dio una nalgada, con lo que Elizabeth empezó a llorar, era el sonido más desgarrador y a la vez el más hermoso que había oído nunca, ese llanto significaba el comienzo de una nueva vida.

-¿Eres consciente de que esa es la primera y la última nalgada que va a recibir Elizabeth verdad?- le dije a Carlisle alzando una ceja reprobatoriamente, a lo que él me sonrió. Pude escuchar como al otro lado de la puerta, Esme y mis hermanas se reían de mi comentario.

Corté el cordón que la unía a su madre, y Carlisle se apartó a otra mesa que teníamos preparada, para revisarla. Por lo poco que había podido ver de ella, tenía el pelo del mismo color que su madre, pero no había abierto los ojos, así que no había podido ver de qué color eran.

Mientras Carlisle se encargaba de la niña, yo me dediqué a cerrar a Bella, la única experiencia que tenía, era de cuando estudié medicina en la facultad. Pero de todas maneras no importaba mucho, la ponzoña se encargaría de reparar todos los daños de su cuerpo.

-No será necesario utilizar la incubadora, está perfectamente, y menudos pulmones tiene esta muñequita, eh!- dijo Carlisle refiriéndose al incansable llanto de mi pequeña.

Carlisle envolvió a Elizabeth con un mantita, y se acercó a mí para mostrármela, tenía la carita redonda y colorada ya que todavía seguía llorando. No pude evitar levantar mi mano, y acariciar su cálida mejilla. Era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, junto con su madre claro, eran mis ángeles. Se dirigió a la puerta con la bebé en brazos, y en cuanto abrió la puerta, pude ver como mi madre y mis hermanas prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre él.

-Lavadla y alimentadla con la fórmula para bebes que traje, ya os expliqué como prepararla.- les dijo mi padre, mientras colocaba a la bebé en brazos de Esme, que no paraba de sonreír. Cuando mi madre la tuvo entre sus brazos, empezó a arrullarla para intentar calmar su llanto, mientras mis hermanas la miraban emocionadas.

Carlisle cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la camilla nuevamente, por suerte Bella no había tenido ninguna complicación, su estado seguía siendo estable. Mi padre se acercó a mí, con la jeringuilla de mi ponzoña en su mano, y me la extendió.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú? ¿O prefieres que yo la inyecte?- me preguntó el dudoso.

-Yo lo haré- extendí mi mano, y él la colocó en mi palma.

Destapé la jeringuilla, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos e inspirar aire profundamente para intentar darme valor, cuando estuve más calmado abrí los ojos lentamente. Carlisle me estaba mirando, se le veía muy tranquilo y me dedicó una leve sonrisa, dirigió sus manos al hombro de Bella y le desprendió la bata que llevaba, para después dejar a la vista su clavícula y su hombro, lo bajó todo lo que pudo, pero sin dejar a la vista sus pechos, lo cual agradecí, porque no era en estas circunstancias como quería ver a Bella desnuda por primera vez.

Acerqué la jeringuilla, e introduje la aguja donde Carlisle me indicó, cuando presioné y el veneno empezó a correr por sus venas, su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir más deprisa. Cuando terminé, la extraje con mucho cuidado, y se la devolví a Carlisle. Ahora llegaba la parte más difícil, morderla.

Me incliné sobre ella, he inhalando su aroma, le di un tierno beso en el cuello, antes de descubrir mis dientes y hundirlos en su fina piel. No me permití saborear su sangre, simplemente me mantuve así unos momentos para permitir que mi ponzoña entrara en su sistema. Cuando me retiré, lamí la marca que habían dejado mis dientes para así cerrar la herida y evitar que perdiera sangre.

Repetí el proceso en varias partes de su cuerpo, como las muñecas, la parte interna del codo o los tobillos, como me dijo Carlisle, cuanta más ponzoña hubiera en su organismo más rápidamente se realizaría el cambio y menos tendría que sufrir.

Supongo que inconscientemente había esperado que en cuanto la mordiera, ella empezaría a gritar por el dolor, pero el hecho de que no reaccionara me preocupó muchísimo. Esperé unos minutos sin apartar la vista de su rostro, cada vez estaba más ansioso. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico y levanté la mirada para ver a Carlisle, a él se le veía muy tranquilo.

-Tranquilo Edward, piensa que la ponzoña, acaba de entrar en su sistema, hasta que no haya reparado los daños de su cuerpo y en especial los de su cerebro, no creo que reaccione. No nos queda más remedio que esperar. A partir de ahora ya no podemos hacer nada más. Únicamente esperar.- dijo dándome un apretón en el hombro.- Voy a ver como les va con la niña. Si necesitas algo llámame. – yo simplemente asentí antes de que él saliera.

Volví a sentarme a su lado, donde había pasado los últimos días, dispuesto a aguantar los tres largos días que me esperaban.

Así fueron pasando las horas, de vez en cuando entraba algún miembro de mi familia para darme ánimos, incluso Esme trajo en una ocasión a Elizabeth.

-He venido a enseñarte algo- me dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a mí, y me tendía a la bebé, en cuanto la sentí entre mis brazos, fue como si mi muerto corazón volviera a latir y un calorcito que no podía definir se instaló en mi pecho, tenía un cuerpecito tan pequeño y tan frágil. Mi madre la traía vestida con un trajecito color rosa y un gorrito a juego. Cuando me fijé en su rostro, me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos abiertos. Mi cabeza se levantó como si tuviera un resorte, y con los ojos abiertos como platos miré a Esme, que me sonreía mientras hacía un gesto de asentimiento. Y es que mi pequeña princesa, había heredado los hermosos ojos de su madre, volví a mirarla, era increíble, porque eran igual de profundos y exactamente del mismo color.

-¿Me la dejas un rato Esme?- le pregunté a mi madre, sin apartar mi vista de la pequeña.

-Claro hijo, sólo espero que tus hermanas no se pongan muy ansiosas, jeje. En estas pocas horas, todos hemos creado una especia de dependencia de la pequeña, incluso Jasper y Emmett. Es como si no pudiéramos dejar de mirarla, este angelito ha llegado para alegrar nuestras vidas.- le asentí ausentemente mientras oía como ella salía del despacho, dejándome sólo con las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

Me la quedé mirando anonadado, era simplemente perfecta. Me fijé en sus manos, con cinco deditos en cada una.

-Pero mira que deditos más largos tienes mi princesa, tienes manos de pianista.- le dije a la pequeña.- Yo te enseñaré, ya lo verás. Le tocaremos su nana a tú mama. Y ahora que lo pienso, tendré que componer otra nana, para mi otro ángel.- conforme la miraba, una melodía empezó a formarse en mi cabeza, y empecé a tararearla. Era tan dulce y tierna como mi pequeña Elizabeth.

Al cabo de un rato llamé a Esme para que viniera a buscarla, y ella entró al despacho acompañada de mi padre. Cuando Esme salió, mi padre empezó a revisar el estado de Bella.

-Parece que todo está bien hijo, sus constantes son normales.- al ver lo preocupado que estaba, añadió.- Recuerda en qué estado estaban Emmett y Esme, ellos estaban peor que Bella, y se recuperaron.

-Pero ellos tenían daños en sus cuerpos, Bella los tiene en el cerebro.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero no dejan de ser daños físicos, ella tiene una lesión en el cerebro, que la ponzoña tiene que reparar. No te angusties, todo saldrá bien.

En ese momento entró Alice, dando saltitos como siempre.

-Carlisle, he visto que ya podéis desconectarla del respirador. Ella podrá respirar pos si sola.

Carlisle y yo, nos miramos y asentimos. Era un gran progreso saber que su cuerpo iba mejorando. Con muchísimo cuidado, mi padre le quitó el tubo, y pudimos ver con alivio como el pecho de Bella empezaba a subir y a bajar por si solo, ella estaba respirando.

Y así siguieron pasando las horas, ya había pasado un día y medio, la mitad del tiempo que se supone que dura la transformación. Yo cada vez estaba más impaciente, no es que quisiera verla sufrir ni muchísimo menos, pero el hecho de que no reaccionara, me estaba poniendo cada vez más ansioso.

Cómo ya no era necesario que estuviera conectada a ningún aparato, pensé que lo mejor sería llevarla a algún lugar más agradable que el despacho, así que con mucho cuidado la cogí en brazos y la llevé a mi cuarto. Una vez allí, me senté en la cama con las piernas extendidas y la espalda apoyada en el cabezal, coloqué a Bella sobre mi regazo y la abracé. Necesitaba tanto sentirla cerca de mí, pude sentir como su temperatura iba bajando, su piel cada vez se volvía más pálida y más dura. Pero ella seguía sin reaccionar.

En algún momento de la tarde del segundo día, Jasper entró a la habitación.

-Sigue sin reaccionar por lo que veo- dijo él muy extrañado.

-Sí, y cada vez me desespero más. ¿No sientes nada proveniente de ella?- le pregunté desesperado.

-No, lo lamento. Es como si no estuviera ahí. Pero no creo que tarde mucho en empezar a…- dejó la frase sin terminar, y su rostro se transformó en una mueca de dolor mientras fijaba sus ojos en Bella.

En ese momento, noté como el cuerpo de Bella, que hasta entonces había estado laxo en mis brazos se ponía tenso, y yo al igual que Jasper, también fijé mi vista en su rostro justo a tiempo para ver como sus ojos se abrían de forma desmesurada y ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás justo antes de soltar un alarido de dolor que nos dejó a todos helados.

Cuando fui capaz de reaccionar, tomé el rostro de Bella entre mis manos e hice que me mirara.

-Bella, mi amor ¿me oyes?- le pregunté. Se le veía que le costaba enfocar la vista, pero cuando por fin me miró, pude ver pánico en sus ojos. Aunque no podía leerle la mente, la conocía lo suficiente, como para saber que ella no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando.- Bella, perdóname mi amor, pero no podía perderte otra vez y te mordí. Te estás convirtiendo en vampiro, por eso sientes ese dolor tan intenso.- en medio de todo el dolor que ella debía de estar sintiendo, pude ver en sus ojos que ella comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero eso no evitó, que ella soltara un gemido mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro.

Ella empezó a sollozar entre gritos, mientras yo le tenía fuertemente abrazada contra mi pecho.

Cuando levanté la vista, me di cuenta de que Jasper ya no estaba allí, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de en qué momento había salido de la habitación, pero supongo que el dolor debía ser demasiado intenso para él.

Así seguí durante varias horas, acunándola entre mis brazos, mientras le daba ánimos y le decía que pronto terminaría esa tortura. También le pedía perdón por causarle todo ese dolor.

Podía oír como en la planta de abajo, mi familia intentaba calmar a Elizabeth que estaba muy inquieta y no dejaba de llorar debido a los gritos de Bella. Al final decidieron sacarla de la casa, e ir a casa de Tanya, no es que me hiciera especial ilusión, pero sabía que mi familia cuidaría de ella.

Ya hacía dos días y medio que empezó la transformación. Pensé que aún tendríamos que vivir unas horas más en esta pesadilla, pero entonces empecé a notar que su corazón se aceleraba, era como si cabalgara rápidamente hacia su final, cada vez iba más deprisa. El volumen de los gritos de Bella aumentaba junto con la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón. En estos momentos yo rogaba para que terminara de una vez el dolor de mi ángel.

Entonces sucedió. Su corazón dio su último latido. Y con ese último latido, terminaba su vida como humana.

Sentí como su cuerpo se desplomaba en mis brazos y exhalaba una gran bocanada de aire. Ella no se movía, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo de deshacerse de mi abrazo, pero vi que tenía sus ojos abiertos, con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

La angustia me estaba matando, no podía aguantar más sin saber cómo se sentía y lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Con una de mis manos acaricié su mejilla y cogiendo su mentón, giré su cara para que me mirara. Fue entonces, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, y quedé conectado a un par de ojos color borgoña.

**

* * *

**

Antes que nada disculparme por haber retrasado esta actualización, sé que no tengo perdón, dije que actualizaría el martes como muy tarde, pero como ya os dije en el capítulo anterior, esta semana he estado muy agobiada, y creo que este capítulo es muy interesante, como para hacerlo mal y rápido. Además es el más largo que he escrito!

**Me tenéis tan contenta! Con cada capítulo que pasa aumenta el número de reviews, y de las personas que me añaden a favoritos. De verdad muchísimas gracias!**

**Muchas pensabais que Tanya sería una bruja, incluso alguna pensó que desconectaría a Bella de la maquina, que malas sois! (Aunque admito que a mí también se me pasó por la cabeza hacer algo así, jeje) Pero pensé que si ella hiciera algo en contra de Bella, Edward sería capaz de matarla, y la verdad… no me apetecía meterle violencia a la historia.**

**En cuanto al próximo capítulo, no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, intentaré que sea el sábado que viene, pero de verdad que no puedo prometer nada. Además creo que el próximo es unos de los más importantes de la historia, y tiene que quedar muy bien! Haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Lo prometo!**

**Espero que a pesar del retraso os haya gustado el capítulo y me dejéis un review diciéndome que os ha parecido!**

**Un abrazo a todas!**


	10. El despertar

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

**CUIDA MI VIDA**

"_**El despertar"**_

**Edward POV:**

_Sentí como su cuerpo se desplomaba en mis brazos y exhalaba una gran bocanada de aire. Ella no se movía, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo de deshacerse de mi abrazo, pero vi que tenía sus ojos abiertos, con la mirada perdida en la ventana._

_La angustia me estaba matando, no podía aguantar más sin saber cómo se sentía y lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Con una de mis manos acaricié su mejilla y cogiendo su mentón, giré su cara para que me mirara. Fue entonces, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, y quedé conectado a un par de ojos color borgoña. _

Podían haber pasado años o tal vez sólo unos segundos, no lo sabía. Lo único que me importaba, es que tenía al amor de mi vida entre mis brazos. Así nos quedamos por un tiempo indefinido, viéndonos reflejados en los ojos del otro. Aunque el color de sus ojos había cambiado, seguían siendo igual de expresivos, podías ver lo que sentía. Cuando me miró, fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, pude ver en sus ojos, el mismo amor que sentía por mí hace cinco años. Eso me llenó de una inmensa alegría, pensé que aún podría tener una esperanza.

No pude aguantar más la necesidad de tocarla, necesitaba acariciarla y con la mano con la que aun tenía sujeto su mentón, le pasé mis dedos desde la sien hasta la mejilla, y así varias veces. Pude ver como los ojos se le cerraban y una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción empezaba a adornar su rostro, mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza para acercarla más a mi mano, no pude evitar sonreír ante este gesto, ella al igual que yo, necesitaba nuestro contacto.

Aún no habíamos hablado, no habíamos dicho nada, pero pensé que sería mejor demostrarle lo que siento por ella, con hechos y no con palabras, por eso fui acercándome, pero como no quería asustarla, en vez de unir nuestros labios, posé los míos en su mejilla, pero entonces noté como su cuerpo se tensaba y de repente abrió los ojos como platos y su sonrisa desapareció, se levantó tan deprisa de mi regazo que me encontré con los brazos vacíos.

Se movía tan deprisa como cualquiera de nosotros, e incluso ella pareció sorprendida por eso cuando se detuvo al otro extremo de la habitación. Se dio la vuelta hacia mí y apoyó su espalda y las palmas de las manos contra la pared, al lado de la puerta. Se la veía muy asustada, parece que mientras tuvo su atención fija en mí, no se percató de que sus sentidos estaban ahora más desarrollados, pero al alejarse todos esos nuevos detalles la habían golpeado, dejándola aturdida y asustada.

Desde que saltó de mis brazos, sentí como si me faltara una parte de mí, me quedé de rodillas encima de la cama, extendiendo una de mis manos hacia ella, suplicante.

-Bella mi amor, mírame.- por fin su vista se fijó en mí.- Bella, se que estás desconcertada, todo esto es nuevo para ti. Pero te prometo que te acostumbrarás. –hice una pausa, ella seguía mirándome fijamente, pero no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra.- Bella, ¿recuerdas lo que te pasó?, tu abogado vino a buscarnos, leímos tu carta, y fuimos a Seattle.- ella frunció el ceño, era evidente que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.- Cuando llegamos allí el médico nos dijo que estabas en coma, por eso te trajimos aquí, y después de que naciera Elizabeth…- no pude terminar la frase porque vi como una expresión de pánico surcaba su rostro, sus manos inmediatamente volaron a su vientre mientras bajaba la vista hacia su estomago.

-Tranquila Bella.- le dije bajándome de la cama, y acercándome a ella lentamente, con las manos levantadas, a pesar de ser mi Bella, era una neófita y no sabía cómo podía reaccionar. – Elizabeth está bien, está con Esme y con Rosalie.

En ese momento se oyeron unos toques en la puerta, Bella giró ligeramente en esa dirección mientras se agachaba y se colocaba en posición de ataque, un siseo salió de entre sus dientes. Jamás imaginé verla así, el lado más lógico de mi mente me hacía sentir culpable de verla en esa situación, tan agresiva y que sintiera la necesidad de defenderse de nosotros; pero mi lado más animal me dijo que se veía condenadamente sexy.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente y Emmett manteniendo una mano aún en el pomo y la otra en el marco de la puerta, asomó la cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Podemos entrar? ¿O nos vas a morder Bella?- dijo él mirando a Bella, no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento, y se le marcaban los hoyuelos que le hacían parecer aún más niño.

Fijé mi atención en Bella, ella seguía agazapada, pero ya no gruñía y su postura había empezado a relajarse, no apartó en ningún momento la vista de Emmett. Poco a poco, se fue incorporando, y cuando estuvo derecha, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esa señal fue la única que necesitó mi hermano para dar dos zancadas y acortar la distancia que les separaba. Sin pedir permiso, le dio uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso, al principio ella se quedó quieta, pero cuando le devolvió el abrazo, pude ver como la enorme sonrisa de mi hermano se iba borrando y empezaba a fruncir el ceño, hasta que su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de dolor y abrió la boca para proferir un exagerado "aaaucchh".

Bella le soltó inmediatamente, y con los ojos desorbitados se alejó asustada. En ese momento Alice, Jasper y Carlisle entraron a la habitación y al igual que yo se estaban carcajeando. Emmett con el ceño fruncido, se sobaba los costados donde Bella le había abrazado.

-Tenemos que hacer un pulso tu y yo, eh!- le dijo mi hermano, apuntándola con un dedo como si la estuviera regañando, para después dedicarle una gran sonrisa, cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando y de que no estaba enfadado, se relajó y fijó su vista en los demás. Su mirada conectó con la de Alice, y cuando mi hermana iba a dar un paso hacia adelante para acercarse a ella, Jasper se lo impidió extendiendo un brazo delante de ella y empujándola detrás de su espalda, como si quisiera protegerla.

-Cuidado Alice, es una neófita…- dijo sin apartar la vista de Bella. Alice puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido, mientras salía de detrás de Jasper.

-Sólo es Bella, Jasper. Tranquilo…- dijo palmeándole el hombro. Entonces se giró hacia Bella, y abriendo los brazos, se fue acercando a ella.- Suave, eh! Que si has podido hacer que Emmett se quejara, a mi me puedes romper- dijo haciéndole un guiño y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Se fueron acercando y cuando estuvieron una frente a la otra, se abrazaron, o más bien se podría decir que Alice la abrazó y Bella simplemente la rodeó con los brazos, porque era bastante evidente que Bella intentaba no apretarla mucho. Por fin se separaron, sonriéndose la una a la otra.

-Te he echado mucho de menos.- le decía Alice mientras daba saltitos emocionada delante de ella.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Bella?- le preguntó mi padre, colocándose detrás de Alice.

Bella se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada. Desde que despertó no había pronunciado una sola palabra.

-Debes de tener sed, ¿verdad?, ¿notas como te arde la garganta?- la interrogó Carlisle.

Ella se llevó la mano a la garganta y con el ceño fruncido, como si se hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento de su sed, asintió.

-De acuerdo, ahora llegó el momento de ir a cazar, cuando hayas saciado la sed, podremos hablar y podrás preguntar lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?- Bella volvió a asentir.

Me acerqué a ella con la intención de cogerle la mano, y que fuéramos los dos solos a cazar. Pero cuando ella se percató de mi acercamiento, se alejó; esto me dolió más de lo que podía expresar. Entonces ella miró a Alice, y pude ver cómo le rogaba con la mirada; ella no quería estar conmigo. Alice comprendió al instante lo que Bella le estaba pidiendo, y se acercó más a ella para cogerle la mano.

-Yo te acompaño Bella.- dijo con una de sus características sonrisas. Aunque su rostro estaba sonriente por tener a Bella con ella, pude leer en su mente, que me pedía que tuviera paciencia, que todo se arreglaría. Yo no estaba tan seguro de eso.

-Yo también voy!- gritó Emmett.- Vamos a por un oso, Bella!- rugió él emocionado.

Pude ver como el rostro de Bella, se transformaba en una mueca de miedo. Supongo que se imaginaba a ella misma enfrentándose a una bestia de ese tamaño.

-Eh! ¡No te asustes hermanita! ¡Piensa que ahora eres tan fuerte como nosotros! ¡Yo te enseñaré!- eso pareció relajarla, porque le dedico una tímida sonrisa y asintió débilmente.

Emmett la cogió de la otra mano, y la guiaron hacia la salida sin que ella opusiera resistencia. Jasper fue tras ellos, como era de esperar no iba a dejar sola a Alice. Tenía la esperanza de que Bella me pediría que la acompañara, pero ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada cuando salieron por la puerta.

Me quedé desolado viendo el espacio que ella había ocupado unos momentos antes, sabía que mis hermanos no permitirían que le pasara nada, y que la traerían de vuelta, pero aún así, quería ser yo quien la acompañara.

Retrocedí como pude y me senté en la cama, apoyé los codos en mis rodillas y enterré la cabeza entre mis manos. Me sentía desesperado, una angustia increíble empezó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, sentía que me ahogaba, aunque eso no fuera posible. Por primera vez, empecé a plantearme seriamente, que tal vez ella no me perdonaría, que me repudiaría por lo que le había hecho. Y eso me provocaba un dolor atroz.

Sentí un movimiento a mi lado y como la cama se hundía cuando Carlisle se sentó y me palmeó el hombro, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a sollozar sin lágrimas. Así nos quedamos un rato en silencio, el intentando consolarme.

-Tienes que tener paciencia hijo… No podías esperar que ella corriera a tus brazos nada más verte.- le miré dándole a entender que eso era exactamente los que había deseado con todo mi alma. El suspiró con resignación.- Edward. La dejaste, le hiciste creer que no la amabas. ¿No crees que es normal que ella se muestre desconfiada?

-Supongo que sí. Pero me duele. Me hace tanta falta… He vivido sin ella, y sé que la necesito para estar completo. – Carlisle asintió comprensivo, él entendía lo que sentía, porque era incapaz de imaginar una vida sin Esme.

-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?- le miré interrogante sin comprender a que se estaba refiriendo. El negó divertido, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.- Haz que vuelva a confiar en ti. Conquístala Edward!

Sonreí cuando comprendí lo que quería decirme, y empecé a imaginar todo lo que tendría que hacer. Aunque tardara toda la eternidad, conseguiría que Bella me perdonara.

Me quedé metido en mis pensamientos, y oí de fondo como sonaba el teléfono de Carlisle y él contestó. Era Esme, que quería saber cómo había ido todo, y que tal se lo había tomado Bella. Oí como se lamentaba con Carlisle por la reacción que tuvo Bella ante mí. Estaban discutiendo si sería prudente llevar a la niña a la casa, o esperar un poco más para saber si ella estaba perfectamente controlada. Decidieron que sería mejor esperar a que Bella volviera de cazar, para que pudiéramos ver si estaba preparada para enfrentarse a conocer a su muy humana hija.

Y así pasaron varias horas, yo cada vez estaba más impaciente. Por fin oí los pensamientos de mis hermanos acercándose a la casa. Todos ellos, incluso Jasper, venían muy contentos, se podía decir que incluso emocionados por la caza. Primero percibí sus pensamientos, pero al cabo de unos minutos pude oír sus risas.

Bajé con Carlisle para esperarlos junto a la puerta. Cuando entraron, mis ojos buscaron desesperado a Bella, pude distinguir su cabellera castaña y la encontré medio escondida detrás de Emmett. Fue cuando intenté verla más claramente, cuando me fijé en que Emmett estaba sin camisa.

-Emmett hijo, después de todos estos años, aún no eres capaz de cazar sin destrozar la ropa.- le dijo Carlisle sin poder ocultar la risa. Ante este comentario, Alice y Jasper empezaron a carcajearse.

Por otro lado, mi hermano, dejó caer la mandíbula y poniendo los ojos como platos, se colocó una mano en el pecho fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Carlisle por favor…! Me ofendes!- Alice y Jasper parecía que no podían parar de reír.

Yo intentaba ver la reacción de Bella, pero ella seguía medio oculta detrás de Emmett, cuando por fin se dejó ver me quedé sin palabras.

Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, se veía que estaba claramente avergonzada. Su pelo estaba completamente despeinado, iba descalza y su único atuendo era la camisa de Emmett. Sé que debería de preocuparme por si ella estaba bien, pero el único pensamiento que en esos momentos podía venir a mi cabeza, era imaginarme como se vería ella, si en vez de la camisa de mi hermano fuera una de mis camisas la que cubriera su cuerpo.

"_EDWARD! Por favor, contrólate!" _el grito mental de Jasper, me sacó de golpe de mis ensoñaciones. Tuve que agachar la cabeza avergonzado, mientras Jasper me dedicaba una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-¿No iba a dejar que fuera desnuda por ahí, verdad?- preguntó Emmett muy divertido. Bella bufó ante este comentario- Tendrías que haber visto como ha peleado con el oso, jajaja!- él empezó a reírse, recordando cómo había sido esa lucha. Me puse nervioso de ver ese recuerdo en su mente, creo que no habría podido soportar estar allí sin intervenir.

-Vamos Bella, tienes que cambiarte de ropa. –dijo Alice guiando a Bella hacia las escaleras.- Y será mejor que tú también te vistas Emmett. Créeme, no querrás que Rosalie te ve así.

Seguí a Bella con la mirada mientras subía las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al rellano de la primera planta, pude ver como ella giró su rostro disimuladamente para verme, intentando ocultarse con su pelo, no pude evitar que ese hecho, dibujara una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Sin dejar de mirar el lugar por el que había desaparecido Bella, les pregunté a mis hermanos como había ido la caza, y se Bella les había dicho algo.

-La verdad es que Bella no estaba muy habladora, lo único que quería era ver a Elizabeth. Quería saber cómo era. Y a quien se parecía. Se ha quedado mucho más tranquila cuando lo hemos dicho que era igual que ella. –comentó Jasper, de manera pensativa.- ¿Sabéis…? He tratado con muchos neófitos en mi vida, pero jamás he conocido a ninguno que estuviera tan controlado como Bella. En ningún momento se ha alterado.

-Eso es verdad.- aportó Emmett. – Tanto Jasper como yo estábamos preparados para actuar en cualquier momento, incluso mientras ella se alimentaba, pero no ha sido necesario ya que en ningún momento ha dado muestra de estar inquieta, ni nada por el estilo.- Emmett parecía muy sorprendido por eso, el recordaba su época de neófito, y el trabajo que nos costaba a todos controlarlo debido a su increíble fuerza.

-Entonces ¿tú crees que será capaz de estar cerca de Elizabeth?- le pregunté a Jasper.

-Yo creo que sí, Edward. Por supuesto tendremos que estar muy pendientes en todo momento, pero… podemos intentarlo.- me contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Llamaré a Esme para que vuelvan a casa.- dijo Carlisle.

Media hora más tarde, Esme entraba a la casa con Elizabeth en brazos, seguida por Rosalie.

Alice y Bella seguían arriba, sé que habían estado hablando, pero no se de qué, porqué Alice me había advertido mentalmente que no se me ocurriera escuchar su conversación. A los pocos minutos de que llegaran Esme y Rosalie, oímos como se abría una puerta en la planta superior, y después unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras.

Mis hermanos, Carlisle y yo, nos colocamos al pie de la escalera, creando una barrera entre mi madre y mi hermana que cuidaban a la pequeña, y la posible amenaza que podía suponer Bella.

Bella se detuvo en el último escalón, pero no nos miraba a nosotros, su mirada estaba fija, en el pequeño bulto que Esme tenía entre los brazos. Pudimos ver como Bella aspiraba aire suavemente, probándose a si misma. Tenía las manos cerradas en puños a los lados de su cuerpo, pero después de tomar aire varias veces, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse, se notaba que estaba intentando calmarse a si misma. En un primer momento pensé que tal vez Jasper la estaba ayudando pero cuando oí su comentario, me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo ella sola.

-Es impresionante!- exclamó Jasper.- No ha necesitado mi ayuda.- se veía que mi hermano estaba claramente impresionado.

-Hola Bella!- esta vez fue Esme quien habló, estaba claramente emocionada por tener a su familia reunida y completa al fin.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, Esme.- dijo Bella esbozando una sonrisa avergonzada.- Pero estoy un poco confusa, todo esto es demasiado.

-Es normal cariño… pero te acostumbraras ya lo veras.- le dijo Esme amorosamente.

-Hola Bella!- la saludó Rosalie. Bella se veía claramente confundida, ella sabía que no le caía precisamente bien a mi hermana.- Me alegro de que estés bien, y que estés aquí con nosotros. Yo quería disculparme, por cómo me comporté contigo cuando nos conocimos. ¿Me perdonas? Te doy mi palabra de que todo irá mejor a partir de ahora.

-Cl-claro, Rosalie.- murmuro Bella.

-Por cierto, tienes una hija preciosa.- le dijo Rosalie, acariciando suavemente la cabecita de la pequeña.

Ese gesto hizo que la atención de Bella volviera a centrarse en la bebé.

-Creo que puedo acercarme… pero manteneos cerca por si acaso.- nos dijo sin apartar la vista de Elizabeth.

Bella bajó el último escalón que le faltaba y se fue acercando despacio donde estaba Esme. Había duda reflejada en su rostro, entonces recordé el comentario de Jasper momentos antes. A ella le preocupaba que Elizabeth pudiera parecerse a esos desgraciados. La pequeña estaba despierta, así que Bella pudo ver el color de sus ojos, eso provocó que una sonrisa empezara a formarse en el rostro de mi amor. Bella extendió la mano, y tan delicadamente como si fuera el roce de una pluma, le acarició la cabecita a Elizabeth.

-Quiero cogerla.- dijo ella con duda en su voz.

Esme miró a Alice y a Jasper, ya que eran los únicos que podían ver si algo iba a pasar y sentir si ella estaba controlada. Ambos asintieron. Todos estábamos muy asombrados, era increíble el control que Bella tenía.

Bella extendió los brazos, y Esme le entregó a Elizabeth diciéndole como tenía que cogerla y recordándole que tuviera cuidado con la cabecita. Bella se veía emocionada con su hija en brazos, estoy convencido que de haber podido, ella estaría llorando en estos momentos.

Yo por mi parte, estaba deslumbrado con la imagen que tenía ante mí. La mujer que amo con toda mi alma, con la pequeña a la que ya consideraba a mi hija, entre sus brazos. Sólo faltaba que pudiera hablar con Bella y solucionar las cosas. Conseguiría que ella me escuchara, y al final formaríamos esa familia que yo tanto deseaba. Dedicaría el resto de mi existencia a hacerla feliz.

Sólo necesitaba saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Bella en estos momentos, como se sentía, y porqué no dejaba que me acercara a ella.

**

* * *

**

Hola, otra vez! Y siento mucho el retraso, pero como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, no sabía cuándo podría volver a actualizar.

**He estado pensando, y os quiero hacer una consulta, esta historia es rating T, pero había pensado arriesgarme a hacer un lemmon, entonces no se si subir la historia a rating M, o hacer un outtake a parte. Porque si subo la historia a M, tal vez alguien deje de leer, y ante todo no me gustaría herir la sensibilidad de nadie, a si que decidme que opinais.**

**No sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, así que no me arriesgaré a poner fecha, para que luego no quedéis decepcionadas si no soy capaz de llegar.**

**Espero que a pesar del retraso, os haya gustado el capi y me dejéis algún comentario sobre lo que creéis que va a pasar ahora, jeje. **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Nueva vida

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

**CUIDA MI VIDA**

"_**Nueva vida"**_

**Edward POV:**

_Yo por mi parte, estaba deslumbrado con la imagen que tenía ante mí. La mujer que amo con toda mi alma, con la pequeña a la que ya consideraba mi hija, entre sus brazos. Sólo faltaba que pudiera hablar con Bella y solucionar las cosas. Conseguiría que ella me escuchara, y al final formaríamos esa familia que yo tanto deseaba. Dedicaría el resto de mi existencia a hacerla feliz._

_Sólo necesitaba saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Bella en estos momentos, como se sentía, y porqué no dejaba que me acercara a ella._

**Bella POV: (volvemos un poco atrás, durante la transformación)**

Me sentía impotente, un dolor indescriptible atenazaba mi cuerpo, era como si llamaradas de fuego recorrieran mis venas haciendo arder mi cuerpo desde dentro, pero ni siquiera podía moverme o gritar, que era lo que realmente necesitaba. Era como si hubiera estado dormida, un sueño tranquilo en el que no sientes nada, para después despertar en la más horrible de las pesadillas, y ni siquiera sabía la razón, ni lo que me estaba pasando.

Intenté concentrarme, quería recordar lo que había pasado, tal vez había tenido un accidente y estaba en el hospital, por eso me dolía todo el cuerpo. Pero en mi último recuerdo, yo ya estaba en el hospital, ¿pero porqué?, entonces recordé… Mi niña! Algo había ido mal, algo le había pasado a mi hija.

No podía moverme, pero me di cuenta de que podía escuchar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Había alguien acompañándome, podía oír su respiración, podía sentir como tenía sujeta una de mis manos y como acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla. Supongo que en otras circunstancias, esa caricia me habría parecido agradable, pero en ese momento no era capaz de apreciarlo, lo único que parecía capaz de ocupar mi mente, era el inmenso dolor que recorría mi cuerpo.

Pensé que si me concentraba en otra cosa, tal vez podría distraerme y el dolor se haría más soportable. Empecé a escuchar atentamente, necesitaba saber lo que había a mi alrededor. Empecé a prestar más atención, la persona que estaba a mi lado, me estaba tarareando algo, cuando descubrí que era mi nana, no me lo podía creer… la única persona que conocía mi nana, era… No, eso era imposible.

Estaba intentando convencerme a mí misma de que era imposible que él estuviera conmigo, cuando escuché como una puerta se abría y alguien entraba a la habitación. Cuando oí esas voces, se confirmaron mis sospechas.

-He venido a enseñarte algo- dijo la voz de Esme. Oí como si se estuvieran pasando algo el uno al otro, supuse que Esme le habría traído algo a mi acompañante. Todo se quedó en silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Me la dejas un rato Esme?- esa voz… no me lo podía creer, realmente era él. Era Edward, y estaba conmigo.

-Claro hijo, sólo espero que tus hermanas no se pongan muy ansiosas, jeje. En estas pocas horas, todos hemos creado una especia de dependencia de la pequeña, incluso Jasper y Emmett. Es como si no pudiéramos dejar de mirarla, este angelito ha llegado para alegrar nuestras vidas.- esas palabras de Esme me dejaron sorprendida, estaban hablando de una pequeña, seguramente mi pequeña. Por lo que pude deducir, Edward tenía mi hija en sus brazos, y todos la querían.

Mi hija… ¿Cómo sería…? Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero esperaba que se pareciera a mí, me daba miedo pensar, que el rostro de mi pequeña pudiera ser un recordatorio de esos hombres…

Oí como alguien se alejaba, y una puerta se cerraba. No me lo podía creer, estaba con los Cullen, ellos se estaban haciendo cargo de mi hija, y por lo que pude suponer, también de mí. Entonces volví a oír su voz.

-Pero mira que deditos más largos tienes mi princesa, tienes manos de pianista.- le decía Edward a la pequeña. Y la había llamado su princesa, él la quería, se había encariñado con ella, al parecer estaba dispuesto a cuidar de ella como yo le pedí, pero se suponía que yo tendría que haber muerto, en cambio estaba aquí sufriendo, siempre había pensado que la muerte debía de ser pacífica, no esta agonía, ¿qué me estaba pasando? - Yo te enseñaré, ya lo verás. Le tocaremos su nana a tú mama. Y ahora que lo pienso, tendré que componer otra nana, para mi otro ángel.- y después de unos segundos empecé a oír como tarareaba una suave melodía, creo que de haber podido, me habría puesto a llorar, era tan dulce…

Pero… ¿por qué no me podía mover? El doctor me dijo que había riesgo de que entrara en coma, ¿era eso lo que me pasaba? ¿Pero por qué dolía tanto? Entonces recordé algo que me dijo Edward sobre la transformación, dijo que era muy dolorosa, como si el fuego recorriera tu cuerpo, ¿era eso lo que me estaba pasando? ¿me estaba convirtiendo en vampiro? No podía ser, Edward me dijo que no me quería, que yo no le convenía, que no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Pero esa era la única explicación que tenía, para este dolor que estaba sufriendo.

Sentí como pasaba el tiempo, me concentré en la nana que él tarareaba, pero el dolor cada vez parecía más insufrible. Oí como llamaba a Esme, y como ella entraba a la habitación acompañada por alguien. No reconocí quien era hasta que no lo escuché hablar, era Carlisle.

-Parece que todo está bien hijo, sus constantes son normales. Recuerda en qué estado estaban Emmett y Esme, ellos estaban peor que Bella, y se recuperaron.

Entonces era cierto, me estaba transformando… no lo podía creer. Sería un vampiro como los Cullen. Siguieron hablando sobre mi estado, hasta que llegó Alice, y les dijo que podían quitarme el respirador, era tanto el dolor, que ni siquiera había sentido la molestia de tener un tubo en la garganta. Cuando me lo quitaron, tuve que recordar como respirar.

Y así seguía pasando el tiempo, y yo seguía sin poder moverme. Hasta que noté como alguien me cogía en brazos, y supuse que era Edward, creo que me llevó a otra habitación, aparte de por el hecho de que lo había sentido andar, también noté algunos cambios en el ambiente, como el olor, era curioso que pudiese notar esas diferencias tan sutiles. Cuando se detuvo, me sentí envuelta por sus brazos. ¿por qué lo hacía? El me abandonó, ¿por qué ahora parecía tan preocupado?

El tiempo pasaba, y yo cada vez estaba más desesperada, quería moverme, gritarles que me mataran, porque no podía soportarlo más, en algunos momentos oía como entraba algún miembro de la familia, pero la visita que realmente me sorprendió, fue la de Jasper.

-Sigue sin reaccionar por lo que veo. – su tono parecía desconcertado.

Edward le preguntó si no sentía nada procedente de mí, a lo que Jasper le contestó que no, como podía ser que no notara todo el dolor que yo estaba sintiendo, en ese momento noté como se quedaba callado a media frase, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y el alarido de dolor que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo soltar, por fin salió de mi boca.

Noté unas manos en mis mejillas, y como el rostro de Edward apareció ante mis ojos, entonces me habló.

-Bella, mi amor ¿me oyes?- preguntó. Yo intentaba concentrarme, fijar mi mirada en él. Pero me estaba resultando muy difícil. Su rostro seguía siendo igual de prefecto. Me dio miedo pensar, la razón por la que me había convertido, ¿lo habría hecho por lástima?- Bella, perdóname mi amor, pero no podía perderte otra vez y te mordí. Te estás convirtiendo en vampiro, por eso sientes ese dolor tan intenso.- sus palabras fueron la confirmación de lo que yo había sospechado, lo que no esperaba oír era que me llamara mi amor, y que dijera que no quería volver a perderme, ¿Cómo podía decir eso cuando fue él el que me dejó? Pero no pude seguir pensando en eso, porqué el dolor cada vez se hacía más intenso, y no fui capaz de reprimir los sollozos ni las lágrimas que escapaban de mi cuerpo.

Sentía sus brazos a mi alrededor, y como intentaba darme ánimos mientras me decía que el dolor pronto terminaría.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en este infierno, pero se me hacía una eternidad. Empecé a notar como mis extremidades ya no estaban entumecidas, incluso podía decir que las sentía más frescas, como si el fuego hubiera desaparecido. Pero no sabía si alegrarme por eso, porque era como si el fuego que había desaparecido de mis piernas y brazos, estuviera concentrándose en mi pecho, cada vez más cerca del corazón, y cada vez más doloroso. Mis latidos cada vez eran más rápidos, como si fuera una carrera para llegar al final. Yo no podía dejar de gritar, hasta que por fin mi corazón dio su último latido y el dolor desapareció completamente.

Mi cuerpo que había estado en tensión, para soportar ese horrible dolor, se relajó automáticamente, pensé que sentiría algún tipo de incomodidad, como cuando haces mucho ejercicio y después tienes agujetas, pero no sentía nada de eso, mi cuerpo se sentía perfectamente bien, sin ninguna molestia. No me di cuenta de que mi mirada había quedado fija en la ventana, hasta que noté una mano en mi mejilla y giró mi cara para que le mirara. Entonces vi esos ojos dorados que tanto había amado hacía cinco años, y siendo sincera aún seguía amando.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, y sentí como él acariciaba mi mejilla, noté como la misma corriente eléctrica de siempre, me recorría donde nuestras pieles se tocaban. Era tan placentero…, no pude evitar que mis ojos se cerraran, y una tonta sonrisa se instalara en mi cara, había ansiado tanto volver a sentir esa sensación… sentirme amada por él. Era como volver el tiempo atrás. Quería creer que me amaba, que había vuelto para estar conmigo. Pero recordé cuando me dejó, el dolor que sentí.

¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Es que no había jugado suficiente conmigo? Cuando nos conocimos, me ofreció el mundo, me hizo creer que me amaba, que yo era la única para él, pero después me abandonó, me dejó tirada en el bosque como si yo no valiera nada. No podía permitirme estar cerca de él, únicamente me haría daño otra vez. Me incorporé rápidamente, de hecho… creo que demasiado rápidamente, así que eso era la velocidad vampírica, es curioso, porque aunque me moví muy deprisa, no perdí ningún detalle de mi alrededor en ningún momento.

Me di la vuelta para encararlo y retrocedí hasta que noté la pared a mis espaldas, todo se veía mucho más claro, los colores eran más nítidos. Mi mirada vagó por la habitación, hasta que se detuvo en la cama, donde Edward estaba arrodillado con actitud suplicante.

-Bella mi amor, mírame. Bella, se que estás desconcertada, todo esto es nuevo para ti. Pero te prometo que te acostumbrarás. –no pude responder, ¿por qué era tan cariñoso, y por qué me llamaba mi amor?- Bella, ¿recuerdas lo que te pasó?, tu abogado vino a buscarnos, leímos tu carta, y fuimos a Seattle.- estaba intentado hacer memoria de lo que había pasado, tenía recuerdos, pero la mayoría eran muy borrosos.- Cuando llegamos allí el médico nos dijo que estabas en coma, por eso te trajimos aquí, y después de que naciera Elizabeth…- no pude evitar angustiarme, ¿dónde estaba mi pequeña?, la última vez que la sentí, ella aún estaba en mi vientre.

-Tranquila Bella.- se bajó de la cama y se acercó a mí, venía con las manos levantadas, como si me tuviera miedo. –Elizabeth está bien, está con Esme y con Rosalie.- él no sabía que yo había estado consciente el tiempo que Esme le llevó a mi hija, yo ya suponía que Elizabeth estaba bien, lo que quería era verla.

Me sorprendieron unos toques en la puerta, un instinto de protección desconocido para mí hasta ahora, salió a la luz, y ni siquiera me di cuenta, de cuando me agache en posición de ataque, y incluso me asusté de mi misma cuando un siseo salió de mis labios. La puerta se abrió levemente, y apareció un rostro surcado por una gran sonrisa y unos hoyuelos.

-¿Podemos entrar? ¿O nos vas a morder Bella?- ese era Emmett, no lo podía creer, le había echado tanto de menos, mi cuerpo se fue relajando, y me incorporé. No pude evitar sonreír en respuesta a su sonrisa. Antes de que me diera cuenta, él me había rodeado con sus brazos y estaba abrazándome, en un primer momento no sabía qué hacer, recordaba levemente los abrazos que me daba cuando yo era humana, y solían dejarme sin aire. Pero ahora eso no pasó, le devolví el abrazo con fuerza, hasta que escuché un "aaaucchh", proveniente de él. Me asusté y le solté inmediatamente, ¿yo le había hecho daño? ¿se habría enfadado?

Entonces oí risas, no sólo la de Edward, sino también las de los que entraban a la habitación en ese momento, Alice, Jasper y Carlisle.

-Tenemos que hacer un pulso tu y yo, eh!- dijo Emmett, por un momento pensé que se había enfadado conmigo, pero ese pensamiento se borró de mi mente cuando vi su gran sonrisa. Entonces me giré a ver a los demás, y mi mirada quedó conectada con la de Alice, pero cuando pensé que ella se acercaría a mí, Jasper se interpuso entre nosotras, era como si intentara protegerla, ¿realmente estaba intentando protegerla de mí? La verdad no sabía cuál sería mi aspecto en estos momentos, pero dudaba mucho, que mi aspecto fuera más amenazante que el de él, tenía varias cicatrices en el rostro que le daban un aspecto amenazante, si él seguía con vida, significaba que los que le habían hecho eso, habían muerto. No me gustaría ser su enemiga.

-Cuidado Alice, es una neófita…- dijo él sin dejar de observarme ni un momento, y Alice bufó ante ese comentario.

Alice intentó calmar a su pareja, mientras seguía acercándose a mí, con los brazos abiertos. -Suave, eh! Que si has podido hacer que Emmett se quejara, a mi me puedes romper- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

No quería hacerle daño, así que cuando ella me abrazo, yo intenté devolvérselo lo más suavemente posible. Cuando por fin nos separamos, no pude evitar sonreírle, la había echado muchísimo de menos, y con su comentario me hizo saber que ella también me había extrañado.

Entonces fue Carlisle quien se acercó a preocuparse por mí, y a preguntarme como estaba, no supe cómo responder y simplemente me encogí de hombros, me encontraba bien, no me dolía nada, pero me sentía extraña, había notado que no necesitaba respirar. Y mis sentidos estaban más desarrollado, podía oír incluso los más leves sonidos, lo veía todo mucho más nítidamente, y eso me dejaba apreciar que aunque siendo humana, había pensado que los Cullen eran guapos, en este momento no tenía palabras para describirlos, eran lo más hermoso que había visto nunca.

Había estado tan concentrada en el reencuentro con los Cullen, que hasta que Carlisle no mencionó la sed, no me había dado cuenta de esa quemazón en la garganta. Entonces Carlisle comentó que tendría que ir a cazar.

Con mi visión periférica, pude ver como Edward se acercaba a mí, no podía hablar con él, no me sentía preparada todavía, quería saber porque estaba aquí conmigo, pero me daba miedo su respuesta, que él me dijera que lo hacía porque me tenía lastima, o porque se sentía comprometido conmigo. Esperaba que alguien pudiera ayudarme, porque de verdad que no quería estar con él a solas. Miré a Alice, y parece que comprendió mi mirada, porque se ofreció a acompañarme, y Emmett, ¡cómo no! También se apuntó. Cuando dijo que cazaríamos un oso, la verdad me asusté, esas bestias eran enormes. Pero Emmett me hizo ver que yo ahora era más fuerte que antes, y que podría con el oso, eso me dio ánimos, ya tenía ganas de comprobarlo.

Y así, cogida de la mano de Alice y Emmett como si fuera una niña pequeña, salimos de la casa, Jasper nos seguía, creo que no se fiaba de mí. Había oído contar historias a los Cullen, sobre los vampiros neófitos, decían que estaban muy descontrolados, pero yo no me sentía así. Me sentía yo mismo, sólo que con algunas sensaciones extrañas en mi cuerpo, como la quemazón de la garganta.

Cuando pude apreciar el exterior, me di cuenta de que estaba todo nevado, cuando les pregunté donde estábamos, me dijeron que en Alaska, más concretamente en Denali. Mi cerebro me decía que tendría que estar sintiendo frio, pero no era así, y eso me gustaba, por supuesto notaba que la temperatura era baja, pero a mi cuerpo no le afectaba. Cuando Alice y Emmett me soltaron las manos y empezaron a correr hacia el bosque que había detrás de la casa, me quedé allí parada, ¿se suponía que podría seguirles? Entonces me percaté de la presencia de Jasper, a mi lado.

-Sólo corre Bella!- y sin decir nada más, me dedico una ligera sonrisa y salió corriendo detrás de los otros.

Y siguiendo el consejo de Jasper, empecé a moverme, nunca se me había dado bien esto de correr, me tropezaba incluso aunque el suelo fuera completamente liso. Pero en esta ocasión fue distinto, sentía el viento en mi rostro, pero en lugar de parecerme desagradable, me pareció vigorizante, me daba una sensación de libertad, que jamás creí posible. Los arboles pasaban a mi lado muy rápidamente, pero no por eso yo dejaba de percibir todos sus detalles, podía esquivarlos sin ningún problema. Cada vez era más consciente de mi fuerza y mis zancadas se hacían más largas, seguí el rastro de los que podía identificar como Alice, Jasper y Emmett. Concentrándome mucho, fui capaz de oír el ruido que hacían sus pies al pisar la nieve. Y al cabo de unos momentos, pude verles, aceleré aún más y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada cuando les adelanté. Pude oír detrás de mí, como ellos me acompañaban en mis risas. Me sentía eufórica, sabía que tenía problemas que solucionar, conocer a mi hija, hablar con Edward, saber cuál sería mi situación a partir de ahora con los Cullen… pero en este momento, únicamente estaba yo, disfrutando de la libertad.

Cuando finalmente nos detuvimos Emmett me hizo cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en lo que había a mi alrededor, todos los sonidos que llegaban a mí. No muy lejos de allí, podía oír lo que parecía un corazón bombeando, pero cuando me concentré en el olor, no me pareció muy apetecible. Cuando abrí los ojos, pude ver a Emmett también olisqueando el aire, entonces una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Es un oso! Vamos a ver cómo te defiendes Bella!- y mirándome intensamente, me dijo.- Ve por él!

No me lo pensé y empecé a correr en esa dirección, hasta que atravesé los arboles, y aparecí en un claro. Delante de mí había un oso enorme de color negro. Me sentía insegura de atacar, pero los Cullen no me pondrían en esta situación si no creyeran que era capaz de hacerlo. Así que instintivamente me agaché y empecé a avanzar hacia él, cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia, el animal se percató de mi presencia, y girándose hacia mí intentó darme un zarpazo que esquivé fácilmente. Entonces se puso de pie y soltó un rugido ensordecedor, realmente me asustó ya que debía de medir casi tres metros, estando en esa posición.

-¿Vas a permitir que te gruña Bella?- me preguntó Emmett indignado.- Devuélveselo!

¿Realmente me estaba pidiendo que le gruñera a un animal? Emmett era tan niño… Pero aún así lo intenté. Aunque, lo que salió de mi garganta, fue tan vergonzoso, que cuando los chicos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, no pude evitar acompañarles. Emmett directamente se estaba revolcando por el suelo, Alice se sujetaba el estomago, y Jasper estaba apoyado en un árbol, creo que de haber podido, estarían llorando de la risa. El animal aprovechó ese momento de distracción para atacarme, me dio un zarpazo en el costado derecho que me destrozó le ropa desde debajo del pecho, hasta la rodilla.

Entonces eso sí que me cabreó, y el rugido que salió entonces de mi cuerpo retumbó en el bosque y cortó las risas de golpe. Me acerqué al oso, y lo golpeé para hacerlo caer, pero él no se amedrentó y siguió atacando, así seguimos hasta que los dos caímos al suelo, llegó un momento en que me cansé de luchar. Mi garganta ardía, así que sin pensarlo mucho, hundí mis dientes en su cuello, y la sangre caliente empezó a entrar en mi boca, parecía que ese líquido era como un bálsamo para mi garganta, así que seguí bebiendo, cada vez más ávidamente. Los movimientos del oso se hacían cada vez más débiles entre mis brazos, hasta que finalmente dejó de moverse, yo seguí succionando hasta que no quedó nada.

Aparté el cuerpo del animal a un lado, y me levanté para encararme a los chicos, pero cuando les miré, Jasper y Emmett se dieron la vuelta avergonzados, y Alice soltó una risita. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿No lo había hecho bien? Alice al ver la confusión en mi rostro, me señaló. Bajé la mirado, y creo que de haber sido humana, abría alcanzado mi récord de sonrojo. El oso había destrozado completamente mi ropa por la parte delantera, y estaba totalmente expuesta. Levanté la vista completamente asustada de que me estuvieran mirando, pero gracias a dios, tanto Jasper como Emmett eran unos caballeros en ese sentido. Pude ver como aún de espaldas a mí, Emmett empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa y se la quitaba, tendiéndosela a Alice para que me la diera.

-Gracias Emmett!- fue lo único que pude decir, tan avergonzada como me sentía en aquel momento. A lo que él simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. Me di cuenta de que esas habían sido mis primeras palabras, mi voz sonaba como campanas, suave y melodiosa.

Todos se volvieron a verme sonriendo, porque hubiera hablado al fin. Ahora que había empezado, necesitaba saber más, sobretodo había un tema que me tenía muy preocupada, y ese era mi pequeña. Les estuve preguntando, como había sido el parto, como estaba mi hija, y ellos me respondían a todo. Pero entonces llegué a una pregunta bastante delicada.

-¿A quién se parece?- pregunté avergonzada, ellos habían leído mi carta y sabían lo que me había pasado, me daba miedo que ella me recordara a alguno de aquellos hombres…

-No te preocupes Bella,- dijo Alice poniendo una mano en mi hombro,- es igual que tú. Es como una copia ¿verdad?- preguntó a los chicos, a lo que ellos asintieron.

-Tiene el pelo de tu mismo color, y los ojos son iguales a los tuyos cuando eras humana. Es una mini-Bella!- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.- Espero que cuando sea un poco más mayor se sonroje igual que tú, así podré molestarla.

Ante ese comentario, Alice, Jasper y yo, no pudimos evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Y después de ese momento de preguntas y respuestas, decidimos que había llegado la hora de volver a casa. De camino, no pudimos evitar reír cuando Emmett recordó el incidente del oso, y mi intento de gruñirle.

Cuando entramos a la casa, Carlisle y Edward estaban allí esperándonos, me escondí detrás de Emmett para que no me vieran con esas pintas.

Ante el comentario que le hizo Carlisle a Emmett sobre la ropa, Alice y Jasper empezaron a reírse, pero el hecho de que Emmett se mostrara falsamente indignado, les hizo reír aún más.

Decidí que era el momento de dar la cara, y salí de detrás de su espalda, pero no fui capaz de levantar la mirada.

-¿No iba a dejar que fuera desnuda por ahí, verdad?- no pude evitar bufar ante ese comentario que me avergonzó aún más, si eso era posible- Tendrías que haber visto como ha peleado con el oso, jajaja!- él empezó a reírse, recordando ese momento.

Alice me llevó al piso de arriba, para que pudiera cambiarme de ropa, pero cuando llegamos al primer rellano no pude evitar girarme para mirar a Edward disimuladamente, pero cuando una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro me di cuenta de que no había sido tan disimulada como creía.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación, ella ya lo tenía todo preparado. Me vestí en silencio mientras Alice me miraba fijamente, eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.- No te preocupes, he advertido a Edward para que no se le ocurra escuchar. Suspiré, y cogí aire profundamente.

-¿Por qué hizo esto? Quiero decir, el dijo que no me quería, y ahora me llama mi amor, y me dice que no puede vivir sin mí. ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo Alice.

-Mire Bella, se por todo lo que has pasado desde que nos fuimos, pero necesito que entiendas que Edward también lo ha pasado muy mal. Yo no soy quien debe decirte porque te dejó, sólo puedo pedirte que le des una oportunidad para explicarse. Si después no quieres perdonarle… es tu decisión.- murmuró apesadumbrada.- Pero al menos escúchale.

-No sé Alice… Lo pensaré.

Cuando terminé de decir eso, oí como alguien llegaba a la casa.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que conozcas a tu hija.- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Al bajar las escaleras pude ver que todos nos estaban esperando abajo, los chicos al pié de la escalera, y Esme y Rosalie, detrás de ellos. Mi vista se fijo automáticamente en el bebé que Esme tenía en sus brazos. Decidí no acercarme más, para no ponerla en peligro, si algo pasaba, sabía que ellos me detendrían. Aspiré aire lentamente, el olor era delicioso, mis manos se cerraron en puños, para intentar controlarme. Tenía que calmarme, no me podía permitir hacerle daño a mi hija. Seguí respirando despacio, tomando el control de mi misma, por fin conseguí relajarme, la seguridad de Elizabeth era mucho más importante que la quemazón de mi garganta. Pero lo soportaría todo con tal de poder tener a mi hija en mis brazos.

Esme me saludó, y me preguntó cómo me sentía, fue muy cariñosa en todo momento, era exactamente como la recordaba. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Rosalie también me saludó, se disculpó por su comportamiento y me pidió que la perdonara. Incluso me dijo que tenía una hija preciosa, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

Me fui acercando a donde estaba Esme, y no pude evitar sonreír al ver el color de los ojos de Elizabeth, que como había dicho antes Emmett, eran exactamente igual que los míos. Alargué mi mano para acariciarle suavemente el fino cabello castaño.

Me sentía segura de cogerla sin hacerle daño, así que extendí los brazos para que Esme me la diera. Cuando por fin sentí su cuerpecito caliente entre mis brazos, me di cuenta de que en toda mi vida, no había sentido una emoción tan grande, ella era una parte de mí, y aunque pensé que tendría que dejarla sola en este mundo, aquí estaba, segura a mi lado.

En este momento, había dos personas en el mundo a las que amaba, mi hija y Edward. A Elizabeth ya la tenía, ahora sólo me faltaba decidir qué hacer con Edward. ¿Debería hablar con él y dejar que se explicara? Aún no lo había decidido. Pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso. En este momento, lo único que quería, era disfrutar del hermoso ángel que tenía entre mis brazos.

**

* * *

**

Hola, otra vez! Y siento mucho el retraso, pero como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, no sabía cuándo podría volver a actualizar.

**Después de los comentarios del capítulo anterior, he decidido que si finalmente me atrevo a escribir un lemmon lo haré en un outtake a parte, y no subir el fic a M. Sé que a algunas no les habría importado, pero como al parecer hay menores que también leen este fic, así todo el mundo contento, jeje. Os avisaré si llega el momento.**

**Por otro lado, esta historia está llegando a su fin, creo que el próximo capítulo será el último, y después habrá epílogo. Mi cabecita ya no da para más, y creo que si intentara alargarlo la historia perdería calidad. Como dice el dicho, "Lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno", jeje.**

**Creo que el último capítulo no os gustó tanto como el anterior, porque disminuyó el número de reviews, snif-snif. Espero que eso no signifique que habéis perdido interés en la historia, o que creéis que ha perdido calidad, porque si es así, también podéis decírmelo, e intentaré mejorar.**

**Espero que a pesar del retraso, os haya gustado el capi y me comentéis que os ha parecido el capítulo! **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Hablemos

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

**CUIDA MI VIDA**

"_**Hablemos"**_

**Edward POV:**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Bella despertó, todos estábamos impresionados con lo fácil que le estaba resultando adaptarse a esta nueva vida. En ningún momento se había mostrado agresiva, ni fuera de control, su actitud cuando estaba al lado de Elizabeth, era incluso mejor que la de alguno de nosotros, estaba completamente relajada cuando estaba a su alrededor.

Bella me tenía completamente fascinado, me encantaba verla con Elizabeth en brazos, oír como la arrullaba, y como tarareaba alguna melodía sin sentido, pero que aún y así parecía calmar a la pequeña.

Elizabeth, aunque era solo un bebé, no nos tenía miedo, ni parecía incomoda estando en nuestra presencia. Eso ayudó mucho a que, entre Bella y ella se formara inmediatamente un vínculo muy fuerte. Jasper estaba sorprendido, de la intensidad del amor que Bella le profesaba a su hija. Para él esta nueva situación era muy interesante, ya que le estaba permitiendo explorar nuevos e intensos sentimientos, y por suerte, todos positivos.

Durante este tiempo, yo había intentado, darle su espacio, no presionarla para que habláramos, pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil, necesitaba explicarme, necesitaba que me perdonara. A veces no podía evitar quedarme mirándola fijamente, sonriendo como un idiota mientras ella le hacía carantoñas a la pequeña, o simplemente mientras intentaba dormirla en sus brazos.

Y este era uno de esos momentos, estábamos los dos en la sala, sentados en los sofás, uno enfrente del otro, ella estaba meciéndola entre sus brazos, mientras la miraba con adoración, de repente me di cuenta de que estábamos solos, estaba tan absorto mirándolas, que no me di cuenta del momento en que mi familia nos había dejado solos, y entonces parece que Bella también se dio cuenta, y al levantar la vista, me sorprendió observándola y frunció el ceño, como si se sintiera incómoda y no le gustara que la mirara. No quería incomodarla así que soltando un suspiro de resignación y desilusión, me levanté del sillón con la cabeza gacha y salí de allí. La necesitaba tanto… pero no quería presionarla, quería que fuera ella quien se acercara a mí, antes habíamos hecho las cosas a mi manera, fui yo quien tomó la decisión de dejarla, y los hechos demostraron que me había equivocado estrepitosamente. Por eso a partir de ahora, haríamos las cosas a su modo y a su tiempo, aunque eso me doliera más de lo que creía posible.

Pero cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta de la sala, ocurrió lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando.

-Edward.- me llamó su voz a mis espaldas, y yo me giré inmediatamente para encararla. Ella se había levantado y aún con la niña en brazos, me miraba tímidamente. Yo estaba expectante, y supongo que debió ver la impaciencia en mi cara, porque suspiró como si intentara darse valor para hablar. -ehh… yo… - se notaba que estaba nerviosa e intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no me gustaba verla en ese aprieto, así que lentamente me acerque a ella y coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y presioné levemente para darle apoyo.

Parecía que ella no podía seguir mirándome y bajó su vista hacia la niña.

-Es preciosa ¿verdad?- dijo ella, supongo que hablar de Elizabeth era más seguro y más fácil para ella, como hablar del tiempo. Esbocé una sonrisa, mirando al pequeño ángel que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Sí lo es. Pero no tanto como su madre.- le dije, trabando mi mirada con la suya, ella pareció incómoda con mi comentario y retrocedió alejándose de mi contacto. Cuando pensaba que por fin había algún avance, mi amor volvía a alejarse.

Pensé que la conversación había terminado, pero entonces ella volvió a hablar.

-Eh… Edward. Esta tarde necesito ir a cazar.- la miré sorprendido, ¿qué era lo que quería exactamente de mí?, tal vez creía que mi familia no volvería en todo el día y necesitaba que me quedara con Elizabeth. Pero ella sabía que aún era pronto para que fuera a cazar sola. Se la veía claramente incómoda con lo que intentaba decirme.- Me preguntaba si cuando vuelvan los demás, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, al oír esas palabras, ella quería que yo la acompañara.

-Claro Bella, me encantará acompañarte.- le contesté eufórico y la vi sonreír tímidamente sin apartar la vista de su hija.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera desear que mi familia no tardara mucho, la puerta de la casa se abrió y entraron todos al salón con Alice a la cabeza, que se acercó enseguida a Bella con los brazos extendidos para que le entregara a la niña.

-Ya estamos aquí, ya os podéis ir.- dijo la duende.

Bella buscó mi mirada antes de poner los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, lo cual me hizo reír. Con cuidado colocó a la bebé en los brazos de mi hermana, y se dirigió a la puerta del salón, yo me disponía a seguirla, cuando me pidió que esperara a que se cambiara de ropa. Me quedé esperándola a los pies de la escalera, con una sonrisa idiota en mi rostro, pero entonces Emmett llamó mi atención con un gesto, y sin que una sola palabra saliera de sus labios, me dejó muy claro tanto en su mente com por gestos, lo que me haría si lo volvía a estropear con Bella, y la verdad es que cuando se lo proponía mi hermano podía ser realmente intimidante.

-Yo mismo iré a buscarte, si vuelvo a hacerla sufrir.- le dije yo, a lo que el asintió satisfecho.

Unos minutos después, Bella bajaba las escaleras vestida con unos tejanos ajustados y una camisa de franela ceñida al torso, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta que dejaba su cuello completamente expuesto, tuve que tragar saliva cuando la vi, desde ese momento supe que me sería muy difícil concentrarme en la caza. Llevaba al hombro una mochila, no entendía que podía necesitar para ir de caza…

-¿Para que la mochila?- le pregunté curioso.

-Para la ropa de recambio,- murmuró avergonzada, lo cual nos hizo reír a todos, aunque llevaba un mes cazando parece que aún no le había cogido el tranquillo para no acabar con la ropa destrozada. Yo nunca la había acompañado, pero pensé que alguno de mis hermanos le habría enseñado, en ese momento un recuerdo de Jasper llegó a mi mente, él se ofrecía a ayudarla.

"_-Te lo agradezco Jasper, pero cuando era humana y pensaba que algún día sería como vosotros, siempre imaginé que sería Edward quien me enseñaría, y aunque ahora no nos hablemos…_

_-No te preocupes Bella, te entendemos, ya verás como todo se solucionará, - le decía Alice que estaba a su lado…" _

Y en ese momento el recuerdo se interrumpió, al parecer Jasper no quería que viera más…

-Bueno…- dijo Bella que parecía incómoda- ¿nos vamos?

-Claro, vamos!

Bella se acercó a Esme que tenía a la pequeña en brazos, se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente despidiéndose de ella, y se encaminó a la puerta sin dirigirme una sola mirada. Yo la seguí inmediatamente despidiéndome de mi familia con un gesto de la mano, todos parecían emocionados, Alice incluso levantó sus dos pulgares, en señal de victoria para darme ánimos.

El principio del bosque quedaba detrás de la casa, y como habíamos salido por la puerta principal, tuve que rodear la casa para llegar junto a Bella que me estaba esperando, donde empezaban los árboles, me paré a su lado, y le ofrecí mi mano.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?- le dije, esperando que aceptara y cogiera mi mano.

Ella miró mi mano y con una sonrisa traviesa, dijo:

-Si quieres puedes enseñarme a cazar- y alzando una ceja de forma divertida, continuó.- pero lo de correr se me da bastante bien, ¿quieres comprobarlo?

Y antes que me diera tiempo a responder, la perdí de vista, había empezado a correr adentrándose en el bosque. Mi cara de asombro debió de ser realmente graciosa, porque pude oír desde el interior de la casa como todos reían incluso Carlisle y Esme. Cuando me recuperé de la sorpresa, empecé a correr detrás de ella y me quedé sorprendido, ya que realmente era muy rápida, su fuerza de neófita hacía que pudiera impulsarse con más fuerza y dar las zancadas más largas.

Ya no la veía, iba siguiendo su rastro, pero cada vez estaba más cerca, podía sentirla, ella presintió mi acercamiento y la escuché reír mientras aceleraba el paso, no pude evitar acompañar sus risas, verla feliz me hacía feliz.

Cuando por fin la vi, aceleré todo lo que pude, y conseguí ponerme a su altura girándome mi rostro para mirarla, ella me devolvió la mirada y me sonrió, entonces progresivamente fuimos disminuyendo el ritmo hasta detenernos. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, los suyos ya habían empezado a perder ese color borgoña y cada vez estaban más anaranjados, sus facciones estaban más marcadas, pero seguía siendo mi Bella, igual de hermosa e igual de dulce que siempre.

Quería decirle algo, empezar a explicarle, disculparme con ella, pero parece que ella no quería hablar de eso en ese momento, y yo lo respetaría, le daría su espacio. Si ella quería ir de caza, iríamos de caza.

-¿Ves como no necesito que me enseñes a correr?- dijo alzando una ceja de forma presuntuosa, cuando vio que empezaba a ponerme serio. No pude evitar sonreírle ante ese comentario.

-Ya le veo, se te da genial. ¿Y con la caza, necesitas ayuda?- le pregunté divertido.

-Creo que si te viera hacerlo a ti, podría cogerte como ejemplo.- no pude evitar recordar aquel día en la cafetería del instituto de Forks, donde ella me preguntó si podría verme cazar alguna vez, en aquel momento me pareció una barbaridad, pero ahora me parecía sumamente excitante, saber que ella iba a estar observando todos mis movimientos, no como alguien frágil a quien tenía que proteger, sino como mi igual.

-Porque claro, ver a Emmett cazar, no es que sea de mucha ayuda.- y solté una carcajada ante ese comentario.

-No, Emmett en ocasiones no es de mucha ayuda. Él es más de fuerza bruta, no le van los trabajos finos.- y los dos nos echamos a reír.

Cuando dejamos de reír, decidimos ir a cazar. Pude percibir un puma, bastante cerca de donde estábamos, y con un gesto le pedí que guardara silencio y me siguiera.

El puma estaba tan absorto husmeando un conejo en su madriguera, que no percibió nuestro acercamiento, trepamos a un árbol cercano, desde donde podíamos ver todos sus movimientos, me giré para ver a Bella, que estaba en cuclillas encima de una rama del árbol a mi lado, su mirada tampoco se separaba del animal, le miraba con avidez, se veía que estaba deseando saborearlo. Pensé que tal vez sería mejor, dejar las enseñanzas para más tarde y permitirle calmar su sed.

-Edward, quiero ver como cazas, ¿pero te importa si después compartimos?- dijo sin apartar la mirada del animal.

-Claro.

Y sin esperar ningún otro comentario de su parte, me lancé sobre el puma y lo atrapé por la espalda, era la mejor forma, así evitas estar al alcance de sus zarpas. Cuando le tuve inmovilizado, sentí como Bella se acercaba y se arrodillaba a mi lado, nos miramos y sonreímos antes de inclinarnos sobre el animal, yo posé mi boca en su cuello, y ella sobre la ingle, parece que sabía dónde estaban los puntos donde circulaba más sangre. Pude sentir como el puma iba perdiendo fuerza entre mis brazos, hasta que se quedó completamente quieto. En ningún momento había apartado mis ojos de Bella, que estaba inclinada sobre el animal, con los ojos cerrados y saboreando la sangre con sumo placer, podía ver los movimientos de su garganta al tragar.

Cuando terminó, levantó la cara, y de la comisura de su boca, caía un hilo de sangre, acerque mi mano, y recogí la sangre con el pulgar para después llevármela a los labios y saborearla, Bella me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si no se creyera lo que yo acababa de hacer. Avergonzada, bajó la mirada hacia el animal.

-Si querías hacerme creer que ibas a beber, por lo menos podrías haberle hecho un corte en el cuello,- dijo señalando el animal.

-Pensé que no te darías cuenta.- le contesté mirando el cuello del animal que estaba intacto.- Creí que te hacía más falta que a mí.- dije con esa sonrisa torcida que sabía que tanto le gustaba cuando era humana.

Sin decir una sola palabra, se puso de pie y empezó a andar entre los árboles, yo la seguí en silencio, supuse que querría seguir cazando, pero entonces se detuvo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin darse la vuelta para mirarme.

-Ya te lo he dicho, pensé que tenías más sed que yo.- estaba confuso, tampoco había sido para tanto que le cediera a la presa. La oí bufar delante de mí.

-No me refería a eso.- hizo una pausa y tomó aire- ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué volviste a por mí cuando te enteraste de lo de mi hija? No lo entiendo Edward, me dijiste que no me querías. – se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

Había llegado el momento de hablar.

**Bella POV:**

Necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba ya.

Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, me dejó diciéndome que no me amaba, pero cuando se entero de que iba a tener una hija, y que estaba a punto de morir, me convirtió. Lo único que podía pensar, es que me tenía lástima o se sentía responsable de lo que me había pasado.

Edward estaba delante de mí, le oí suspirar, había llegado el momento, para bien o para mal, hoy cambiarían nuestras vidas.

-Esta parte de la historia ya la conoces, pero necesito explicártelo desde el principio para que entiendas. Cuando nos conocimos, el primer día que te vi en la escuela, tu sangre me volvió loco, casi te mato en aquel mismo momento, pero conseguí controlarme y huí, vine aquí precisamente, a Denali. Pero ni siquiera poniendo distancia entre nosotros, conseguí olvidarte, no te conocía, no había hablado contigo, pero aun así había algo en ti que me atraía, y no me refiero solo a tu sangre.

Yo permanecía quieta, inmóvil en medio del bosque, mientras que el se paseaba de un lado al otro, como si el hecho de estar en movimiento le ayudara a aclararse las ideas.

- Y entonces decidí volver, y la verdad es que no tendría que haberlo hecho.- exhalé aire abruptamente, entonces era eso, él se arrepentía de haber estado conmigo, tal vez se avergonzaba de haber estado con una simple humana como yo.

Él notó mi reacción, y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, como si le hubiera asustado, entonces parece que se dio cuenta de sus palabras, y se acercó a mí rápidamente, colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

-No, no es lo que piensas.- dijo angustiado- déjame terminar por favor. Si no hubiera vuelto, ninguno de los dos habría sufrido tanto.- cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de seguir hablando.- Pero volví, y te conocí. Y me enamoré perdidamente de ti, nunca dudes eso Bella, por favor.- me dijo suplicante mientras sostenía mi cara entre sus manos, como si fuera del más fino cristal.

Le miré a los ojos, podía ver que estaba siendo sincero. Quería tanto creerle…

-Siempre tuve mis dudas sobre nuestra relación, y no porque no te amara. Al contrario, precisamente por el gran amor que siento por ti, temía por tu seguridad. El día de tu dieciocho cumpleaños, cuando Jasper te atacó, fue el detonante que me hizo ver que no podía seguir alargando lo inevitable, algún día acabarías herida, o peor, muerta. Y no podía soportar la idea, de que fuera por mi culpa, o a manos de algún miembro de mi familia. Eso me habría destrozado Bella.- sus ojos se veían suplicantes. –Por eso te dejé Bella, para que estuvieras segura. Siempre deseé para ti que pudieras tener una vida normal, que pudieras formar una familia…

-¡YO YA TENÍA UNA FAMILIA!- no pude evitar gritarle, el se sobresaltó ante mi grito, que resonó en el bosque, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, apartando sus manos de mis mejillas, y dejando caer sus brazos a los lados derrotado. -Lo tenía todo Edward. Tenía a Carlisle y a Esme, que eran como unos padres para mí. Tenía a tus hermanos, que eran como mis hermanos. Y te tenía a ti, el amor de mi vida. No necesitaba más. – esta última frase sonó como un gemido, si fuera humana, estaría llorando en este momento. Suspiré y seguí hablando, tenía que entender lo que significó para mí, que me dejara. -Pero tú te empeñaste en alejarme. Fuiste un egoísta Edward. Siempre me has considerado una frágil humana, pero con tus acciones, me has demostrado que no solo me considerabas débil físicamente, si no también mentalmente. –el abrió la boca, dispuesto a interrumpirme, pero alcé la mano, para que se callara.

-Todavía no he terminado.- me sentía realmente cabreada, estaba sacando todo el rencor que había acumulado durante estos años, mi tono de voz era bastante alto, pero Edward parecía dispuesto a aguantar lo que fuera. -Nunca me consideraste tu igual. Y no me refiero al hecho de que tú fueras un vampiro y yo una humana. Me refiero a que nunca me consideraste tu igual, tu pareja, como un hombre y una mujer que se aman y están dispuestos a compartir su vida juntos, a tomar decisiones juntos. Yo nunca fui eso para ti, era más como una muñequita de trapo, a la que había que proteger. Cuando me dejaste, tú tomaste la decisión, no me diste la opción de escoger, no me preguntaste si prefería estar a salvo o estar contigo.

-Tienes razón, no conté con tu opinión.- dijo él apesadumbrado, -pero eres tan terca Bella, no me habrías dejado marchar.

-Por supuesto que no.- nos quedamos mirando por un momento que me pareció eterno.

-¿Y dónde nos deja esto?- no pude evitar preguntarle.

-Yo te amo Bella.- dijo él,- yo… me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si me dieras otra oportunidad.- se me quedó mirando, pero cuando vio que yo no decía nada, él siguió hablando desesperado –Te prometo que si me das otra oportunidad, yo te amaré como nadie haya amado nunca, y siempre tomaremos las decisiones juntos. – hizo una pausa y me miró dubitativo.- ¿Bella, me estas escuchando?

Y la verdad es que no le estaba escuchando, estaba distraída con algo mucho más interesante. Había empezado a llover cuando empezamos a hablar, al principio eran simples gotas, pero en este momento, era un auténtico aguacero lo que nos estaba cayendo encima. La ropa se me pegaba al cuerpo, cuando me di cuenta de eso sentí algo de vergüenza. Pero había estado tan metida en sus palabras, que no me había fijado, que él tenía el mismo problema, la camisa la tenía completamente adherida al torso, se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos y los abdominales. No podía dejar de mirarle, estaba tan sexy…

El siguió el rumbo de mi mirada, se fijo en su torso y parece que comprendió cual era el problema.

-¿Bella?- dijo alzando una ceja, y dedicándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, parecía realmente divertido.

Entonces en un movimiento que nos pilló a los dos desprevenidos, salté sobre él, enredando mis brazos en su cuello y derribándolo sin querer, caímos los dos al húmedo suelo del bosque. Sin pensármelo dos veces ataqué sus labios con desesperación. Él en un principio pareció sorprendido, pero después de unos momentos llevó sus brazos a mi espalda y me abrazó con fuerza, apretándome contra su pecho, como si no fuera a dejarme marchar nunca, y eso me gustaba. Sus labios me respondieron con tal pasión, que me hizo darme cuenta de todo lo que se había contenido cuando yo era humana.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, yo estaba tumbada en el suelo con Edward encima de mí, él nos había dado la vuelta. Sus labios dejaron mi boca, y viajaron por mi mentón hasta mi cuello, y fueron bajando por mi escote, las sensaciones eran tan intensas que no pude evitar que su nombre saliera de entre mis labios como un gemido. Eso parece que le sacó de su ensoñación porque dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me miró asustado, como si lo que estuviéramos haciendo estuviera mal.

-No podemos hacer esto, Bella.- murmuró mientras me miraba.

No puedo describir lo humillada que me sentí en ese momento. Otra vez me rechazaba. Me lo quité de encima como pude y me puse en pie rápidamente.

-No me puedo creer, que después de todo lo que me has dicho, me rechaces otra vez. Si no me deseas, podrías habértelo pensado antes de devolverme el beso como lo hiciste.- yo estaba realmente enfadada, pero aun así pude ver como había confusión en su rostro.

-¿Crees que no te deseo?- preguntó incrédulo.

En un movimiento que no me esperaba, me cogió por la cintura y me empujó suavemente hasta que mi espalda quedó apoyada contra un árbol, y él se pegó completamente a mí.

-Mírame y vuelve a decirme que no te deseo.- le devolví la mirada con los ojos abiertos como platos, podía notar contra mi estómago la prueba de sus palabras.

-Pero entonces… que… no entiendo Edward.

-Te amo Bella, y te deseo. Te deseo mucho. Pero nos merecemos algo mejor que hacerlo aquí en el suelo, en medio del bosque. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial.- pude ver como en sus ojos se mezclaban el deseo y la ternura.

-Pero no es mi primera vez Edward.- dije bajando la cara avergonzada. Él tomó mi mentón, y me obligó a mirarle.

-Claro que será tu primera vez. Lo que pasó con esos hombres no cuenta Bella. Voy a ser el primero que te haga el amor, Bella.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Te prometo que voy a borrar con mis caricias, todo el dolor que te han causado.- hizo una pausa y me miró intensamente a los ojos.- Déjame amarte Bella. Quiero hacerte el amor. Pero déjame hacerlo bien. No aquí. No así.

Como iba a decirle que no, si él lo único que quería es que fuera especial para mí. Lancé mis brazos a su cuello, y la abracé con fuerza, él respondió a mi abrazo de inmediato.

-¿Sigues siendo igual de anticuado verdad?- murmuré en su oído, lo que provocó en él una risita.

-¿Qué quieres cariño? ¡Tengo más de cien años!- ahora fue mi turno para reír.

-Te amo Edward.

-Yo también te amo mi Bella.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así abrazados, pero se estaba tan bien entre sus brazos. Me sentía segura, como si nada malo me pudiera pasar.

-No me puedo creer que te tenga de nuevo entra mis brazos.- murmuró él antes de separarse un poco, para poder mirarme a la cara, pero sin soltarme en ningún momento. La sonrisa en su rostro era radiante. Entonces se me quedó mirando fijamente, como si estuviera meditando algo muy intensamente. Cuando pensé que estaba a punto de decirme algo, miró a nuestro alrededor y frunció el ceño.

-Volvamos a casa.- de repente parecía que tenía prisa por llegar.

Me ofreció su mano y esta vez sí que la tomé. Corrimos por el bosque, pero esta vez disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin prisa. Edward no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, a parte de la felicidad que ambos sentíamos, me daba la impresión de que había algo más.

¿Qué estaría tramando Edward?

**

* * *

**

Hola! La verdad es q no sé como disculparme, se que normalmente actualizaba cada semana, o cada 2 semanas como mucho, y esta vez me he pasado… Pero os aseguro que tengo buenas razones, hasta ahora he estado realizando el trabajo final de carrera, y aunque al principio podía irlo compaginando… al final, iba muy agobiada, y cuando finalmente lo entregué y pensé que tendría descanso, hubo una desgracia en mi familia y falleció mi abuelo. Espero que sepáis comprender, que no son momentos fáciles.

**Supongo que la mayoría de las personas que leéis aquí en fanfiction, o estudiáis o trabajáis o tenéis una familia e hijos que atender que en si ya es un trabajo muy pesado, pero eso espero que sepáis comprender que hay momentos en la vida para dedicar a las obligaciones y la familia, y momentos para dedicarlos al ocio. **

**Espero que este retraso no haga que dejéis de leer, como ya dije anteriormente, esta historia ya está prácticamente terminada, así que espero que me acompañéis hasta el final y me dediquéis esos comentarios que tanto me animan. De hecho no me puedo creer que ya hayamos pasado los 300 reviews, mil gracias a todas las personas que os tomáis el tiempo de dejar un comentario.**

**Decidme que os ha parecido el capi, y si la espera a merecido la pena!**

**Os mando un super abrazo! **


End file.
